


Vestidos y Capas

by Mistress_of_Vos



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce es una horrible persona, Canon Divergence, Darkfic, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Female Tim Drake, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Multi, No Beta, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pseudo-Incest, Rule 63, Semi AU, Tim necesita un abrazo, eventually Jason/Tim
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 55,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Vos/pseuds/Mistress_of_Vos
Summary: Tim se vuelve Robin, naturalmente. Y Bruce trata de no pensar en la debilidad que le causan los ojos de la niña cuando lo mira con esperanza y admiración desde el otro lado de la cueva.(Bruce estaba convencido que, si Tim hubiese sido un chico, todo hubiera sido más fácil).....// Semi AU, Genderbender, Jason x Tim; Bruce x Tim. // Darkfic
Relationships: Tim Drake/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 57
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: Sexo con menores de edad, acoso implícito, cambio de sexo, identidad falsa, abuso de alcohol y drogas, psuedo incesto, depresión, ansiedad, referencias a suicidio y autolesión, pedofilia, y probablemente otras más.
> 
> Notas: Creo que es prudente aclarar que esto se ubicaría en el pre New 52; voy a tratar de aclarar las edades para lo que sería el arco de Red Robin del 2009:
> 
> Timothea (Tim): 18-19
> 
> Jason: 21 (biológicamente); 23 (cronológicamente)
> 
> Richard: 28
> 
> Damian: 11-12
> 
> Bruce: 44
> 
> Barbara: 26
> 
> Alfred: 66
> 
> Este fic abarcara desde que Tim se convierte en Robin hasta un final ficticio después de la serie individual de Red Robin; seguiré los eventos de mayor iconicidad de DC, me disculpo si encuentran incongruencias de línea temporal.

* * *

_**Capítulo 1.** _

* * *

.

.

.

Cuando Tim, una niña de trece años, se acerca a él (a Batman, de todas las personas posibles) y le dice que quiere ser Robin, Bruce no puede evitar un mal presentimiento.

Tim es diminuta, tanto que a Bruce le cuesta creer que tenga trece años y le cuesta más creer que sus padres le permitan estar fuera de casa sin compañía (es Gotham, por el amor de Dios).

Tim (Timothea Jacqueline Drake, tal como ella misma se había presentado minutos atrás) tiene un par de ojos brillantes, azul cual zafiro, llenos de vida e inocencia.

Bruce se niega a tener un nuevo Robin, no después de…

(De Jason. De enterrarlo. De saberle mutilado y torturado por el Joker hasta el ultimo suspiro).

_No._ No debía haber otro Robin.

Los ojos de Tim pierden su brillo momentáneamente, decepcionados.

" _Batman necesita un Robin",_ murmura su aguda voz.

Bruce la deja en manos de Alfred y se va a patrullar, repitiéndose que no va a tener otro Robin nunca más.

.

.

.

Alfred le da el traje de Robin a Tim, a escondidas, _obviamente._

Y ella va y salva a Batman.

(De todas las personas…)

Bruce la deja regresar a la cueva, pero le pide el traje de regreso.

(Y es que la tumba de Jason es tan reciente…)

.

.

.

Tim se vuelve Robin, naturalmente. Y Bruce trata de no pensar en la debilidad que le causan los ojos de la niña cuando lo mira con esperanza y admiración desde el otro lado de la cueva.

Hay algo en su mirada que no logra deducir del todo, pero simplemente no sabe _qué_.

Tim es diminuta, pero soporta el entrenamiento tan bien como solía hacer Jason, quizás un poco mejor, ella no le grita cuando le corrige su postura.

Es como una muñequita de porcelana, bajita y delgada, su cabello negro pegado a su pálida piel y sus ojos contrastando con su boca rojiza, y Bruce no deja de tener la sensación que ella es demasiado frágil. Que si la deja ponerse el traje de nuevo se va a romper.

Pero Tim no se rompe, y tras casi cuatro meses de entrenamiento, le pide que la deje usar el traje de Robin formalmente.

Bruce la mira y se le encoge el corazón. Recuerda a Jason y su entusiasmo, la forma tan parecida en que le emocionaba salvar el día junto con el _gran y legendario Batman._

Se niega de nuevo, ella no está lista, Tim _es_ una niña.

Tim hace berrinche (oh, _realmente es una niña_ ) y Bruce suspira.

Los ojos furiosos, los puños cerrados, las mejillas sonrojadas, y es que Tim tiene trece años.

Es la primera vez que Bruce la ve así, y si es sincero consigo mismo, le recuerda más a Richard que a Jason.

.

.

.

Tim no regresa a la cueva hasta dos semanas después. Cuando Bruce la interroga sobre ello, Tim le muestra una brillante sonrisa con frenos. Ligas amarillas brillantes en una boca diminuta.

Bruce alza una ceja antes de recordar que, Tim, de hecho, no vive con él.

Ella tiene a sus propios padres, su propia casa, su propia vida lejos de Bruce Wayne y de Batman.

Lo cual esta bien, porque Tim es una chica y…

No, no.

No tiene nada que ver con eso.

(Bruce trata de convencerse de eso).

.

.

.

Bruce le permite usar el traje de Robin formalmente casi seis meses después de que Tim se haya presentado en la cueva a pedir ( _exigir_ ) el puesto.

(Naturalmente, es de esas noches en que los padres de Tim están lejos del país, quien sabe dónde y haciendo quien sabe qué).

Van a patrullar y, por cosas del destino, el crimen es común y sencillo e incluso aburrido.

Tim se balancea por los edificios con agilidad, con ligereza, con misterio. Se balancea con mayor rapidez que Batman y sus aterrizajes son silenciosos.

Batman ve a Robin brillar en la noche de Gotham y algo en su corazón se agita de forma extraña.

Diferente a Jason, diferente a Richard.

Patrullan y golpean criminales hasta que el reloj marca las dos de la mañana. Entonces suben al batimóvil y regresan a la cueva.

Robin ríe eufórica, emocionada. Le pregunta si la ha visto pelear antes de sonrojarse y murmurar disculpas, su emoción en pelea con su actitud introvertida.

Batman se permite sonreír.

.

.

.

Alfred los recibe en la cueva para dejarles una jarra de agua y se va a dormir. El reloj marca las tres de la mañana.

Bruce se quita la capucha y se sienta en la computadora a ordenar unos archivos, no han obtenido demasiada información hoy, pero si la suficiente para prepararse a la noche siguiente.

Tim desaparece en las duchas de la cueva por unos minutos antes de regresar cambiada y con el cabello húmedo.

Alfred le ha preparado un cuarto a Tim desde el día que ella se presento en la cueva afirmando que Batman era Bruce Wayne, poco a poco, ella se ha ido quedando más y más días en la mansión. Llenando el cuarto y la cueva con ropa suya que traía de su propio hogar y de las prendas que Alfred le compra a escondidas de Bruce (una indirecta no muy sutil).

Bruce no ha reparado demasiado en todas las veces que ella ha dormido en la mansión hasta el momento.

Tim se acerca descalza, los ojos cansados y con su piel impregnada del aroma a jabón.

Ella se inclina levemente en la silla de Bruce, admirando la pantalla, perdida en mente de detective nata.

Bruce, por otra parte…

No.

No.

No.

(Sí).

La figura de Tim se ve diferente en ese momento, las mallas de gimnasia pegadas a sus piernas, el top deportivo dejando entrever la forma de su joven pecho, el hueco de su cintura al descubierto, pequeña como Tim misma, tanto que Bruce podría rodearla con sus manos.

Tan…

No.

¡No!

Bruce aparta la mirada en menos de un segundo, sintiendo su consciencia gritar lo horrible que es por _siquiera_ pensar en Tim de _esa_ forma.

Pero…

Tim ladea la cabeza cuando ve como Bruce teclea mal el nombre de una calle y se encoge de hombros antes de voltear a verlo frente a frente.

-Buenas noches, Bruce.

Su voz suena ligeramente rasposa, un poco menos aguda que de costumbre.

Y entonces Bruce toma una de las peores decisiones de su vida.

Toma a Tim por el rostro y planta un beso en su mejilla.

Ella carraspea, sorprendida.

(Pero Tim no tiene porqué saber la razón de Bruce, ella no tiene porque saber que no es un gesto parental).

Bruce se aparta tras lo que parece una eternidad, mareado, confundido, sintiéndose un maldito.

-Buenas…

Pero el magnate no termina la oración, es interrumpido por los diminutos y fríos labios de Tim Drake sobre los suyos.

" _Batman necesita un Robin"._

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

Bruce despierta a las ocho de la mañana con la sensación de tener los labios de Tim sobre los suyos.

Un nudo se forma en su garganta al recordar la forma en que la niña había desparecido silenciosamente por las escaleras mientras él se quedaba sentado frente a la computadora, expectante.

(Quizás esperando que la niña se aferrara a su cuerpo, que fuera ella quien le cubriera con sus frías manos para poder fingir que no ha sido él quien ha iniciado el asunto).

Bruce agita su cabeza y se levanta dispuesto a empezar el día. Tiene que darse una ducha y pasarse por la oficina a hablar con Fox.

_Y desayunar_ , le recuerda su estómago con un gruñido.

Bruce se frota los ojos antes de entrar al baño, usando toda la voluntad del mundo para no pensar de nuevo en Tim.

.

.

.

Bruce baja a la cocina con uno de sus tantos trajes negros a la medida, su cabello ligeramente húmedo y su organismo exigiendo tomar el desayuno de una maldita vez.

Entonces los ojos azules de Bruce se encuentran con los de Tim.

La niña se encuentra sentada en la barra de desayuno vistiendo unos jeans azules y una sudadera de la NASA, su cabello sigue húmedo de la ducha y la ve comer lo que Bruce piensa es el segundo panqueque bañado en jarabe.

La niña no esconde su ceño fruncido.

Bruce no logra evitar la mueca de asco, los panqueques de Alfred siempre han sido terribles, pero nadie ha tenido el valor (o el corazón) de decírselo.

-Buenos días, Tim.

-Buenos días, Bruce.

\- ¿No deberías estar en la escuela?

Tim traga y se ríe por lo bajo, con esa risa traviesa y hasta maliciosa que hace que Bruce recuerde que Timothea es solo una niña.

-Es sábado, Bruce.

_Por supuesto._

-Claro.

Bruce se sienta del lado opuesto a Tim, sintiendo la ausencia de Alfred como nunca. Un silencio incómodo reinando en la escasa distancia que hay entre el murciélago y su protegida.

(Tratando de no pensar en que horas atrás ha estado besando a la niña frente a él).

Alfred aparece para salvarlo de su miseria momentos después.

-Buenos días, amo Bruce. Hice panqueques, ¿gusta?

Tim no esconde su risa ante la mueca que hace Bruce.

.

.

.

Bruce regresa a la mansión cerca de las seis de la tarde, hastiado del roce de la tela contra su piel y de los constantes "Señor Wayne" que ha estado escuchando todo el día.

(A veces, Bruce se pregunta si la oficina sería tan molesta para un Bruce que _no es_ Batman).

Alfred le tiende una taza de café a la vez que extiende su brazo para recibir el abrigo de Bruce con paciencia. Tal y como lleva haciendo por casi quince años.

-La señorita Tim se encuentra en la cueva, señor. Ha estado entrenado con mucha energía. Me da la impresión… - Y Alfred se detiene para mirarlo a los ojos, como si lo inspeccionara. – Me da la impresión de que ella espera acompañarlo esta noche a patrullar.

Bruce, durante un momento, se ha olvidado de Tim y del traje de Robin.

-No sé si sea prudente dejarla salir dos noches seguidas, Alfred.

-Bueno, señor, tampoco es prudente combatir criminales vestido de murciélago, pero aquí estamos.

La sonrisa del mayordomo no se oculta, sino que se muestra sarcástica y altanera, pero también preocupada.

(Y es que Alfred _siempre_ se preocupa…)

-Gracias por el café. - murmura Bruce antes de dirigirse a su estudio para bajar a la cueva.

Pensando.

¿Debería hablar con Tim sobre lo de la noche anterior?

Por un lado, Bruce sabe que debería disculparse y hacerle saber a Timothea que nadie (ni siquiera Batman) tiene derecho a tocarla sin permiso, que ella es una niña y que no importa si viste el traje de Robin, ella seguirá siendo una niña a la que un adulto no debería tocar.

Por el otro lado… Tim ha sido quien inicio el beso, o bueno, el beso directo, habría que aclarar.

Tim es una niña, una niña demasiado inteligente para Gotham (Bruce sabe lo difícil que es la vida cuando se tiene demasiada inteligencia) cuyos padres la han criado en una negligencia asombrosa aun dentro del nivel socioeconómico donde viven.

La pobre es una niña con ambiciones heroicas y un amor por Batman que el detective no logra entender.

Bruce es el adulto, debería ponerle un alto a lo que sea que pase por la cabeza de Tim antes de que las cosas se salgan de control.

Baja las escaleras de la cueva con lentitud, sintiendo el frio golpeando sus mejillas.

Entonces ve a Tim revisando unos archivos frente a la computadora, el traje de Robin puesto a excepción del antifaz.

Bruce admite, en silencio, que definitivamente hay algo enfermo dentro de su persona. Algo que va más allá de combatir el crimen, del vacío de sus padres, de la muerte de Jason, del abandono de Dick, de la indiferencia de Selina.

Muy en el fondo de su ser, hay algo despreciable y malicioso.

Admitiendo su derrota, se acerca a Tim por detrás y la abraza, escondiendo su cara en el pálido cuello de la chica y aspirando su aroma.

Tim no dice nada, y Bruce tampoco lo hace.

Un acuerdo mutuo de que no van a discutir el asunto, al menos no ahora.

.

.

.

Tim lo acompaña a patrullar esa noche, también la siguiente, y la siguiente a esa.

Es un miércoles por la noche cuando la niña le informa que tendrá que regresar a su casa por unos diez días, ya que sus padres regresaran a Gotham para arreglar unos asuntos de la empresa.

Bruce _insiste_ en que Timothea se lleve el traje de Robin oculto en su mochila, _"Solo por si acaso"_ , le dice. La ojiazul cede a la presión y hecha el traje a su mochila junto con su computadora portátil.

En menos de quince minutos, Alfred la va a llevar a su propia casa, donde estará con su propia familia.

Bruce se pregunta si a Tim se le escapará decirle a su madre sobre ellos, sobre la cueva, sobre el traje de Robin, sobre…

Sobre sus besos cada vez menos inocentes.

El murciélago suspira y aleja el pensamiento de su mente, obligándose a vivir el presente. Entonces recuerda un pequeño detalle.

-Ten, es para ti. – Y le tiende una caja a Tim.

La caja luce enorme en las manos de la chica, ella la abre y descubre un celular plateado junto con su cargador y un par de auriculares.

\- ¿Para mí? Yo ya tengo un celular.

-Este es por si Robin ocupa hacer una llamada de emergencia.

Tim asiente, dando a entender que capta la diferencia.

-Tiene mi contacto, el de la cueva. Así como el de Oráculo y Nightwing.

-Claro. – murmura Drake antes de cerrar la caja y meterla a la mochila y finalmente cerrarla.

-Gracias, por cierto. – le dice con cierta timidez, sus mejillas algo sonrosadas.

Bruce niega con la cabeza.

-No es nada.

Tim se abalanza sobre él sin avisar, no en busca de otro beso robado, sino de un abrazo que se siente _casi paternal_.

Pero Bruce ignora el grito desesperado de la niña por cariño, y en su lugar, le besa el cuello de forma posesiva.

Bruce _sabe_ que se va a ir al infierno, pero eso no impide que le susurre a Tim lo linda que se ve.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dios mío, a veces miro lo que escribo y me sangran los ojos de lo forzada que se siente la redacción. En fin, el talento no se obtiene quejándose.
> 
> Quería comentarles que este capítulo en específico se situaría en 2011, por lo que el arco de Red Robin estaría en el 2017 (aprox), pero esto está sujeto a cambios.
> 
> Estoy consciente que Tim estudiaba en esas escuelas tipo internados hasta después de la muerte de su madre, pero decidí ponerla en una escuela normal para facilitar el concepto de que es Robin por las noches.
> 
> Siempre se me ha hecho curioso que Tim fuera un prodigio intelectual y atlético y que aun así no fuera adelantado de año, por lo que me decidí a seguir el ejemplo de Malcolm in the Middle y asumir que Tim, aunque estudia el grado acorde a su edad, es parte de un grupo de "talentos", por lo que seria equivalente a ir unos dos o tres años delante de un alumno normal.
> 
> Finalmente, creo que de las relaciones de Tim ajenas a la Young Justice, solo mantendré a Stephanie y Tam Fox, simplemente porque brinda facilidad a la historia.
> 
> Los reviews son gratis, mis vigilantes.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer, besos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo involucra un amor platónico de una niña de 12 hacia un chico de 16; quiero aclarar que nada ocurre entre ellos, pero están avisados. También hay referencias a misoginia y negligencia parental.
> 
> ¡Es un capitulo largo!

.

.

.

Timothea tiene un secreto.

Contrario a lo que pueda pensar Bruce, no se trata de ser Robin por las noches, ni de las fotos de Batman y Robin en su cuarto.

(Tampoco se trata de lo que sea que ella y Bruce estén haciendo, porque Tim es una niña y la verdad no _entiende_ mucho del asunto).

El secreto de Tim es haber conocido a Jason Todd antes de su muerte, haberle conocido sin capa y cuando ella aun no terminaba de descubrir la identidad de Batman (de Bruce).

Había sido en la escuela, _naturalmente_.

Ella con doce años y él con dieciséis. En la biblioteca. Un estúpido libro de astronomía en medio de todo. Jason se había ofrecido a compartir el libro con ella (ambos tenían tareas similares) con una sonrisa demasiado sincera y unos ojos brillantes.

Tim se había sentido sonrojar a morir, furiosa como nunca ante la mirada arrogante de Jason Todd. Ese estúpido aire de confianza y amabilidad mezclado con orgullo.

(Y claro, Timothea _sabía_ que Robin era un chico algo violento en comparación a Batgirl, por ejemplo. Pero ella no sabia que Jason Todd _era_ Robin).

Tim recuerda la semana después del encuentro, mirando por los pasillos esperando encontrarse con el protegido de Wayne para poder conocer su verdadera _naturaleza_ , para saber que significaba la presión en su estomago que le había atormentado durante la media hora que pasaron juntos leyendo en silencio.

(Le había encontrado dos semanas después, besándose con una pelirroja de entre el montón. Escondidos a plena vista en las bancas del gimnasio mientras Timothea y dos niñas a quienes no recuerda buscaban donde ocultar a la rana que trataban de salvar de ser diseccionada.

Tim recuerda correr en silencio para llorar en un cubículo de los baños).

No cree que haya sido amor, no cree entender ese concepto.

Tim aparta el pensamiento de su mente y regresa al mundo actual. Sus padres le muestran varios regalos que han traído de donde sea que hayan estado, no preguntan como se siente ni nada. Las _familias_ como lo son los Drake no tienen espacio para los sentimientos dentro de su frívola vida.

La niña no cree que Jack y Janet sean malos padres, simplemente que ellos no saben como acercarse a ella. Especialmente Jack, quien claramente quería un varón.

Un hombre que siguiera sus pasos, que fuese mujeriego y disfrutara del alcohol, que vistiera traje y fuera un digno heredero de la compañía.

Pero Tim es una niña (no sabe si mujer es la palabra a usar, su madre dice "No se nace mujer, se llega a ser mujer") y Jack tendrá que aceptarlo un día.

Sus padres le besan las mejillas y salen de la mansión para ir a cenar sin ella. Después de todo _, es San Valentín_.

.

.

.

Tim mira el balcón de su habitación con envidia. Siente la enorme tentación de salir saltando y correr. Correr y cruzar el río y volver a la mansión Wayne.

La mansión Drake es mucho más pequeña, pero considerablemente más moderna en estilo y decoración. La verdad a Tim le agrada su propia casa, en parte porque la conoce de siempre y en parte porque sabe que es suya.

(También ayuda la inexistencia de empleados. Dos años atrás, había tenido consigo a su Nana Angie y a un mayordomo de nombre Ernest. Ellos solían cuidarla cuando sus padres se iban, pero habían sido despedidos cuando Tim cumplió diez años antes la supuestamente obvia madurez e independencia de Timothea.

Sus padres tienen sus respectivos ayudantes y choferes, pero nunca los dejan entrar a la mansión).

Tim suspira. No va a poder patrullar con Batman hasta que sus padres se vayan, y sabe que no debería desear su partida, pero a ella realmente le gusta ser Robin y…

La pelinegra se lleva su mano a los labios.

La verdad es que no había querido besar a Bruce esa noche. Bueno, sí quería, pero no había pensado en realmente hacerlo por obvias razones. Estaba segura que Bruce iba a reprenderla, pero en su lugar, él la había dejado ir como si nada.

La noche siguiente, la había abrazado casi de forma paternal, pero entonces el murciélago había ocultado su rostro en su cuello y…

Tim sabe perfectamente que hay cosas que no deben hacerse a su edad, también sabe que la sensación tan placentera que la invade cuando Bruce choca sus labios con los de ella es debido a sus hormonas. A su pubertad que se encuentra a flor de piel. Sabe que debe parar.

Pero Bruce es…

Bruce.

Bruce no la mira con pena como lo hace Jack, Bruce no da indirectas sobre desear tener un varón en lugar de ella, Bruce no frunce el ceño cuando la ve vestir la falda del uniforme.

Wayne aprecia su esfuerzo, le corrige sus errores con firmeza, pero sin odio, es distante, pero mantiene sus ojos sobre ella, cuidándola.

(Batman no es tan dulce con ella como lo fue con Dick o Jason, es más violento que antes; Gotham es un infierno, Robin es una niña llorando en el centro de todo).

Timothea no puede evitar sentir que Bruce (o _Batman_ , no está segura), es lo más cerca que tiene a un padre.

La pelinegra suspira y decide apagar la luz del cuarto. Necesita dejar de pensar en ello, no quiere pensar en ello. Mientras se quita los zapatos, escucha una vibración proveniente de su mochila.

Es el nuevo celular, por supuesto.

" **Lee el reporte en tu computadora. Urgente".**

Batman al rescate.

.

.

.

Es el cumpleaños del infame Bruce Wayne y todo Gotham lo sabe.

Los padres de Timothea la llevan a la fiesta en la mansión _("Por Dios, Janet, Tim está más cerca de catorce que de trece, ya va siendo edad de introducirla a la sociedad")_ , pero la verdad dejarla sería una mejor forma de expresar lo que ocurre.

Su padre ha ido a emborracharse junto con otros tantos ricachones a una esquina poco visible; su madre ha desaparecido por completo al huir con un grupo de mujeres al jardín.

A quejarse de los hombres, eso Tim lo sabe a la perfección.

Tim trata de abrirse camino a la cocina para pedirle piedad a Alfred y ocultarse de los molestos hijos de ricos que, como ella, han sido llevados a una fiesta de adultos.

Su madre la ha ayudado a arreglarse: un vestido de columna que llega justo a sus rodillas, blanco en la parte de arriba y con falda negra, un listón negro justo debajo de su imperceptible busto infantil. El cabello alaciado para verse largo, la cara pintada para ocultar sus ojeras, ceja estrictamente recortada, sombra negra en sus parpados y rímel en las pestañas. Tim no puede evitar sentir que la empujan a una adultez que no quiere conocer.

Labios carmín, fruncidos en una mueca de disgusto.

Entonces ve la inconfundible espalda de Bruce Wayne perderse en una pasillo y Tim toma aire para ir detrás de él.

.

.

.

Bruce huele a whiskey y perfume mezclado con fresas.

" _Las fresas con crema de la barra",_ piensa Tim a modo de distraerse de la sensación que es la boca del magnate en su cuello.

Ella tiene la espalda contra la pared del pasillo, Bruce simplemente oculta su rostro en ella, pero sin mover sus manos. Tim araña la pintura detrás de ella, sus piernas temblando, no sabe qué debe hacer.

Ella quiere ser buena para Bruce, _para Batman_. Quiere ser reconocida, admirada, amada.

En su mente, Robin grita que hará lo que sea por la aprobación de Batman. Por ser su compañera. Por ser digna.

Y Timmy, la niña que sigue dentro de ella, quiere gritar y huir. Quiere buscar a Jack y que la abrace y le diga que todo estará bien. Que nunca dejará que le hagan daño porque ella es su muy amada hija.

Tim no hace nada en el presente, no se siente capaz de tomar una decisión, simplemente deja que Bruce decida y haga como plazca.

Y entonces el murciélago (con voz de vigilante, no de magnate) susurra una pregunta.

\- ¿A qué edad te llegó la menstruación, Timothea?

La ojiazul parpadea un par de veces, desequilibrada. No esperaba una pregunta de ese tipo.

-A los once y medio, _señor._

Bruce no responde, simplemente la mira fijamente antes de poner sus labios contra los de ella.

Es un beso casi casto y Tim no sabe como se siente.

-Me atrevería a decir… - Y él pasa su pulgar por el labio inferior de Tim, removiendo el labial. – Que eres toda una señorita, _Robin_.

La heredera de los Drake jamás había extrañado tanto a su padre.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por si alguien se lo pregunta:
> 
> \- Jason muere un 27 de abril.
> 
> \- Timothea cumple 13 años el 19 de Julio.
> 
> \- Tim descubre la identidad de Batman y se acerca a pedirle el manto de Robin en Agosto, poco después del cumpleaños de Jason (Agosto 16).
> 
> \- Estrictamente hablando, Jason y Tim se habían conocido antes del encuentro en la biblioteca, ella no lo recuerda, pero esto es tema para próximos capítulos.
> 
> \- Hablando de los niños y la escuela, mi headcanon es que ambos estudiaban en Gotham Academy, un colegio que va desde primaria hasta preparatoria.
> 
> \- Busqué la mansión Drake en la wiki, me recordó mucho a la mansión de Lex en Smallville (la serie), así que pueden imaginarla similar, pero en blanco. Yo la imagino igual en tamaño, pero con un interior más moderno.
> 
> \- Este capítulo en específico es en Febrero del 2011.
> 
> Los reviews son gratis, mis vigilantes.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer, besos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Divergencia con el canon respecto a la muerte de ya saben quiénes. Capítulo largo.
> 
> ¡Síganme en Twitter! (el signo de arroba aquí) Mistressofvos
> 
> Advertencias: Consentimiento dudoso, pedofilia, pederastia, misoginia, masturbación, abuso sexual, manipulación, acoso…

.

.

.

Timothea siente un extraño miedo al despertar.

Y entonces lo recuerda.

Hoy, sus padres van a volver a viajar por Dios sabe _cuánto_ tiempo. Así que Tim va a regresar a la mansión Wayne de día y a ser Robin por las noches.

Una presión nace en su estómago; no ha hablado con Bruce desde el incidente de la fiesta, si es que a lo ocurrido se le puede llamar incidente (y es que Tim aun siente la lengua de Bruce recorriendo su cuello de forma obscena).

\- ¡Timothea, baja, por el amor de Dios!

Claro, claro. Sus padres, salir de viaje, ritual de despedida.

\- ¡Ya voy, madre!

La pelinegra sale de la cama con su pijama y se coloca unas pantuflas antes de salir de la habitación para bajar las curiosamente largas escaleras hacia la puerta principal.

Tim no ha pensado en lo sorprendente que es poder oír la voz de su madre en su habitación, considerando la distancia que recorre el sonido, no debería ser así de fácil. Pero debe ser el tipo de poder que una adquiere al tener hijos.

(Últimamente Timothea piensa mucho en su madre y en lo mucho que ella debe haber cambiado al convertirse en ello, en que quizás ciertas cosas llegan con la edad y bueno, tal vez ella debería decirle sobre Bruce porque, a fin de cuentas, _no es normal_ ).

Una vez en la puerta puede ver a Janet y Jack impecablemente vestidos y sonrientes, parece mentira que alguien pueda lucir así de bien por la mañana.

Janet se agacha un poco y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Cuídate mucho, Timothea. Volvemos en unas cinco semanas, tu padre y yo vamos a revisar unas ruinas subterráneas recién encontradas. Te llamáramos una vez que estemos ahí.

-Entiendo.

Jack sonríe (tan incómodo como siempre) y le revuelve el cabello en un gesto _cariñoso_ (aunque Tim no puede evitar pensar que es de esos gestos que uno da a los hijos varones).

-Adiós, Tim. Recuerda responder nuestros emails, ¿quieres?

Y así, en un sábado lluvioso de febrero, los Drake se van.

.

.

.

Hay cierta satisfacción en entrenar a Timothea.

La chica es muy rápida y ágil, no tiene la fuerza de Richard (mucho menos la de Jason) y es cierto que le falta un poco de flexibilidad aquí y allá, pero lo compensa con un aguante que Bruce simplemente no ha visto antes en ningún vigilante, mucho menos de la edad de Tim.

-Muy bien, es suficiente por hoy.

Timothea le hace un gesto de aceptación antes de dejar de balancearse por la cueva y aterrizar limpiamente a unos metros de la computadora. Al ser tan ligera, Tim tiene la posibilidad de recorrer distancias más grandes con la cuerda de las que Batman (quien recurre a una cuerda automática) ha tenido jamás.

-Esta vez he llegado un poco más lejos.

-Lo he notado, Tim.

Bruce se encuentra sentado frente a la enorme pantalla, tecleando sin descanso entre palabras. Pero siendo sincero consigo mismo, su mente yace lejos de los casos criminales de Gotham.

-Oye, Bruce…

Durante un momento, Batman se pregunta si ha llegado el momento de enfrentar a Tim, de escucharla decir lo depravado y maldito que es.

\- ¿Sí?

-Estaba pensando en el caso del Pingüino, me parece que las joyas que robó no eran para su propio negocio, creo que son las mismas de las que Black Mask hablaba cuando entramos a su oficina el otro día.

Eso tiene sentido, explica que el cargamento tuviese mismo valor, peso y que las localizaciones entre los escondites fueran tan cercanas entre sí.

-Necesitaremos comprobarlo, pero es muy probable que tengas razón.

Timothea sonríe y Bruce tiene que obligarse a mantener las manos en el teclado porque _Dios mío, es demasiado bonita_.

(Hay algo podrido dentro de Bruce Wayne).

-Bien, supongo que me iré a dormir, mañana tengo clases.

Muy en el fondo, Bruce admite que es un desgraciado.

Pero por el momento, se levanta de la silla y toma a la chica del brazo con fuerza, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.

\- ¿Bru-Bruce?

El magnate esconde su rostro en el cuello de la pelinegra, aspirando el aroma a jabón y sudor, sintiendo un culposo espasmo de placer cuando Tim se retuerce ante la sensación de sus labios rozando la sensible piel.

\- ¿Quieres ir a patrullar, _Robin_?

Ella carraspea.

-Tengo escuela mañana.

-No vas a reprobar por faltar un día.

-No, pero…

(Pero a Timothea le da _miedo_ pensar en quedarse en la mansión todo el día, le da miedo no saber que hacer con Bruce y le da miedo no saber qué rayos quiere).

Bruce le muerde cerca de la clavícula y sobre la ropa; Tim deja salir una suerte de gemido doloroso.

Es suficiente para que Bruce se detenga.

-Pensándolo bien, Timothea, es mejor que vayas. No quiero que te acostumbres a faltar a la escuela, incluso si eres Robin.

Entonces la suelta de golpe y se da la vuelta.

-Gracias, Bruce.

_¿Gracias?_

.

.

.

Timothea no puede negar que le sorprende ver el auto de Bruce Wayne frente a su escuela; ha imaginado muchos escenarios y muchas formas sobre cómo harían ella y Bruce si tuviesen que entrar a la acción como Batman y Robin en una situación pública. Pero haber imaginado que Bruce tendría la necesidad de buscarla en la escuela alguna vez no significaba que estuviera lista para reaccionar a ello.

La ojiazul mira a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle y subir al asiento del copiloto rápidamente, rogando que nadie reconozca el auto; Bruce ha tenido el descaro de ir en el mismo auto que usaba para recoger a Jason Todd de vez en cuando (y sí, quizás Tim era un poco acosadora con Jason para saber esa información, pero hey, ella lo supo cuando Todd ya estaba bajo tierra, _así que no cuenta_ ).

-Hola.

-Hola, Timothea.

Hay algo diferente en el millonario, algo que pone nerviosa a la chica y la hace desear bajar del auto tan pronto como se abrocha el cinturón. Es como un mal presentimiento, abriéndose espacio en su garganta y gritando que huya.

-Usualmente tomo el autobús, ya sabes, para evitar que vean que estoy quedándome en la mansión.

Por lo regular, Timothea de hecho usa la ruta que va hacia su casa y simplemente cruza el rio con dirección a la mansión Wayne. Pero este día no parece ser muy regular.

-Pensé que haríamos bien en tener un tiempo a solas.

Ella se pregunta si debería hablar con Bruce sobre su incertidumbre respecto a todo, si debería explicarle que, aunque Robin lo daría _todo_ por Batman, Timothea Drake tiene miedo de estar siendo manipulada.

Hay una línea muy delgada entre el amor inocente que ella tiene por Batman y su necesidad de amor parental que proyecta en Bruce; ambos sentimientos se mezclan de forma extraña y ella no logra separarlos.

(La noche anterior se ha ido a dormir entre lágrimas, sintiéndose asqueada al recordar los dientes de Bruce sobre la tela de su blusa al tiempo que se masturbaba por encima de las bragas).

Timothea sale de su ensoñación al ver que Bruce va conduciendo por una carretera vacía con dirección a… ¿Al parque de diversiones abandonado?

_Extraño._

Bruce se estaciona cerca de la entrada y apaga el auto; todo luce desierto y sin seguridad, uno podría gritar y nadie lo escucharía.

\- ¿Bruce?

Timothea se pregunta dónde diablos estará su padre en estos momentos.

Batman (aunque quizás Tim debería aprender a separar a Bruce de Batman porque el vigilante no haría este tipo de cosas) se quita el cinturón de seguridad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para después plantar sus labios contra los de la adolescente.

El corazón de Tim late a mil por hora, no es la primera vez que Bruce hace esto, pero de alguna forma se siente diferente, y es que, _por Dios_ , no es lo mismo ser una adolescente que ve pornografía a escondidas que de hecho envolverse en un acto físico.

Bruce le muerde el labio inferior y cuando ella gime una lengua entra dentro de su boca; explorando de forma ruda y vulgar.

Tim siente una presión en su estómago, pero también un mini espasmo entre sus piernas. Aprieta la tela del cinturón, realmente quiere llorar.

Bruce se separa un momento de ella (y ella quiere decirle que se detenga, pero su voz no sale) y le quita el cinturón, después, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo, la levanta en el aire para colocarla sobre su regazo, subiendo la falda del uniforme en el proceso y rozando sus muslos en un gesto que _obviamente_ es intencional.

Entonces Timothea nota la mirada hambrienta de Bruce sobre su pecho.

-Desabrocha tu blusa, Tim.

No es una pregunta, y con la parte de ella que anhela seguir siendo Robin a flor de piel, Tim obedece y deshace los botones de su blanca blusa uno por uno.

Su corpiño blanco expuesto ante los ojos ambiciosos de Bruce.

-Bruce… Yo…

" _ **Detente, por favor".**_

-No te avergüences, Tim; ya se que tu madre tiene implantes, es natural que tus pechos sean pequeños.

La verdad es que Timothea nunca ha pensado en eso, tiene trece años, se supone que le quedan años de desarrollo y si sus pechos decidieran quedarse pequeños no es algo que le preocupe ahora. (Pero sabe que la sociedad espera que le preocupe, es una señorita y debería pensar como una.

Ella debería sentirse avergonzada de sus pechos pequeños en lugar de querer llorar por el miedo que le produce la presencia de Bruce, después de todo, él es Batman).

-Por supuesto. – murmura con voz quebrada.

Sin decir nada, Bruce mete sus manos bajo la blusa y desabrocha el corpiño para después subirlo con una sola mano, dejando expuesto los senos de Tim en segundos.

Oh.

Bruce se muerde el labio inferior por un momento (algo que a Timothea le parece casi tierno) y entonces planta sus labios contra el pezón izquierdo, succionándolo sin aviso previo.

Timothea siente un espasmo de nuevo, dolorosamente placentero y excitante. Sus ojos se nublan por un momento.

\- ¡Bruce!

El murciélago la sujeta con una mano y la otra la guía al pecho izquierdo, cubriéndolo sin dificultad y apretando con necesidad.

Timothea olvida momentáneamente todo el contexto y se deja llevar por esa sensación tan placentera que es la lengua de Bruce sobre su piel.

Ella sabe que está muy mal, ella sabe que debería pedir ayuda.

Pero también ama mucho a Batman y es difícil decidir qué hacer.

Además… _Batman necesita un Robin_.

.

.

.

Es la segunda semana de marzo cuando Timothea recibe un email de la policía de Gotham pidiendo que identifique el cuerpo de su madre, Janet Drake.

Su madre ha sido asesinada.

Su padre ha quedado en coma.

Timothea se pone a llorar en plena sala de la mansión Wayne, arroja su computadora con fuerza y grita con el alma desgarrada.

Bruce aparece, confundido, la toma en brazos y le exige que se tranquilice.

" _Robin, cálmate"._

Timothea llora y se aferra al cuerpo de Bruce, se aferra a Batman, su héroe de toda la vida, se aferra a ese momento de debilidad y de ser una niña.

" _¡Mamá, mamá!"_

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1892 palabras, ufff, ahí disculpen si les dolió la cabeza.
> 
> Este capitulo me costo mucho trabajo, especialmente la forma en que Tim percibe a Bruce.
> 
> La cosa es que Tim esta algo enamorada de Batman en la forma que uno ama a los superhéroes, a Bruce, de cierta forma, lo ve como una figura paternal… Al menos por ahora.
> 
> Aun así, recordemos que los niños no pueden dar consentimiento y que Bruce es un desgraciado. Toda esta historia es para retratar la historia de Tim si Bruce efectivamente hubiera abusado sexualmente de alguno de sus Robins, la razón de poner a Tim como una chica es porque mas adelante Bruce va a tratar de justificar sus actos en que "Es una chica joven pavoneándose en minifalda". No quería tener que explicar todo esto porque spoiler pero pues preferible eso a que vengan a decir que el fanfic pone el abuso como amor.
> 
> Me gustaría preguntarles algo poco relevante, verán, quiero mantener a Tim con una altura mayor a Stephanie (quien mide 1.65m); dentro del canon, Tim ha medido desde 1.68m (la más común) hasta 1.80m y me gustaría que, al final del fic, ella tuviera una altura de 1.70m, pero me gustaría saber su opinión al respecto.
> 
> Además, he decidido que nuestra Timothea sea literalmente una versión femenina del Timothy canónico, por lo que Timothea se mantendrá como una chica muy delgada pero atlética, algo así como una bailarina.
> 
> Creo que ha sido todo.
> 
> Los reviews son gratis, mis vigilantes.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer, besos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Divergencia con el canon respecto a la muerte de ya saben quiénes. Bueno, divergencia con el canon en general.
> 
> ¡Síganme en Twitter! (el signo de arroba aquí) Mistressofvos
> 
> Advertencias: Consentimiento dudoso, pedofilia, pederastia, misoginia, masturbación, abuso sexual, manipulación, acoso, violación explicita…

.

.

.

Timothea parpadea un par de veces, tratando de procesar lo que pasa frente a ella.

Su madre (o lo que queda de su madre, un cadáver maltratado y descuartizado por la autopsia, un cuerpo asesinado por un veneno desde adentro de los intestinos) yace dentro del fino y pulido ataúd frente a ella.

_Muerta._

El cielo está cubierto por nubes grises, un bochorno acechando a los presentes cual calor del desierto.

La voz del sacerdote es casi un murmullo para Tim, quien solo mira al ataúd fijamente, casi esperando que su madre lo abra desde adentro con una sonrisa burlona y que pregunte quien fue el idiota que la puso ahí.

Bruce y Alfred están a lado de ella, los tres al frente de la pequeña multitud que asiste al ultimo adiós para Janet Drake, una mujer adinerada del montón que disfrutaba estar en la oficina y cuyo pasatiempo era explorar ruinas arqueológicas en el otro lado del mundo.

Solo que no es así, Janet era diferente, o Tim lo siente de esa forma, después de todo, Janet era su madre.

(Una madre ausente y distante.

Una madre que fruncía el ceño cuando Timothea pedía usar el cabello más corto.

Una madre que la hacía caminar con libros en la cabeza antes de llevarla consigo a cualquier lado.

Una madre que no cantaba canciones de cuna pero que recitaba poemas antiguos y desgarradores si Tim así lo pedía.

Una madre que lo intentaba, que, dentro de su ausencia e ignorancia, trataba de sonreír y acariciar la mejilla de su hija y hacerle saber que ambas estaban juntas en el infierno que implica ser mujer).

El sacerdote termina sus murmullos y el ataúd comienza a bajar de forma casi poética. Silencioso y automático.

Nadie llora. El grupo detrás de Timothea son meros empresarios que van obligados por sus esposas por cuestiones sociales, uno que otro empleado que sentía respeto o gratitud por Janet de tenerlos ahí, con ella. Pero no hay suficiente de ningún sentimiento para llorar y las personas se limitan a asentir con la cabeza cuando pasan cerca de Tim al marcharse.

La pelinegra se queda ahí, esperando. Viendo como el ataúd toca fondo a un poco más de dos metros y la tierra comienza a caer encima de forma constante y ordenada.

Todo el funeral ha sido planeado, controlado, elegante. Tal y como Janet misma.

Por un momento, Robin piensa en lo curioso que es que les tome solo unos minutos arreglar la tierra que ahora cubre al ataúd y es que todo tiene _una pinta diferente_ en los libros…

Todo lo que queda son ellos tres y la tumba perfectamente colocada. El nombre de su madre plasmado junto con los dos años que resumen su vida y encima de todo, una cruz.

Timothea se pregunta si, ahora que ha muerto, su madre se arrepiente de haber cambiado de fe.

(O si habrá sentido miedo, o si habrá pensado en ella, en su hija; en si habrá gritado su nombre con su último aliento).

-Hay que irnos, Timothea. – se oye la voz de Bruce casi en un susurro, su mano sobre el hombro de la chica en un gesto indescifrable, casi involuntario.

-Sí, ya voy.

Su voz sale rasposa y adolorida.

En el camino de regreso, ella no llora.

Se limita a ver por la ventana sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

(Aunque, por la mirada de Alfred, quizás debería llorar un poco).

.

.

.

Bruce desabrocha la camisa de su pijama con un suspiro.

Son las cinco de la mañana y hace calor, pero no el suficiente para dormir sin la tela sobre su pecho, por lo que el hombre se resigna a dejársela puesta y se deja caer sobre la cama, gruñendo por lo bajo al sentir una punzada de dolor especialmente aguda en su muslo.

(Ha estado distraído durante el patrullaje, su mente en otro lado. Ahora tendrá un par de hematomas nuevas).

Cuando Bruce se ha ido a patrullar antes de la medianoche, Timothea seguía con esa cara inexpresiva en su rostro. Como si no pudiera llorar.

No es que sea algo malo, no precisamente.

La niña había llorado al recibir la noticia por casi dos horas y otro poco al día siguiente cuando vio a su padre postrado en una cama de hospital antes del funeral de su madre esa misma tarde.

Pero, ¿durante el funeral? Nada de nada.

Bruce se encuentra preguntándose si Alfred habrá tenido éxito en mandar a dormir a la niña cuando la puerta de su habitación se abre, dejando paso a una figura muy pequeña para ser del mayordomo.

\- ¿Tim?

La chica tiene la cara pálida y el cabello enredado. Su pijama blanco se transparenta un poco y Bruce puede _ver_ la piel debajo de la tela gracias a la luz de luna que entra por la ventana.

\- ¿Puedo pasar, Bruce?

Batman grita desde adentro, grita por detener todo lo que ha pasado de una vez y por todas. No debe ( _no puede_ ) ir más lejos.

-Por supuesto.

Timothea asiente y cierra la puerta detrás de sí para después treparse en la cama en silencio.

Bruce puede sentir el frío de la chica sin siquiera tocarla.

\- ¿Quieres hablar, Tim?

Los ojos azules de Robin tiemblan ante la pregunta.

-No… No lo sé.

Y entonces ella se coloca sobre su pecho, abrazándolo y enterrando su diminuta cara en su cuello.

(Pero con las piernas lejos, como si tratara de alejar esa mitad de su cuerpo del resto).

-Tienes derecho a llorar, Tim.

Bruce coloca su mano sobre el cabello de la chica y comienza a desenredarlo con las yemas de sus dedos, lento y suave, como si fuera lo único importante del mundo.

Se detiene cuando siente un par de lágrimas sobre la piel de su cuello. Tim se ha puesto a llorar en una forma tan silenciosa que ni Batman se ha dado cuenta.

\- ¿Tim?

La niña jadea.

\- ¿Puedo… Puedo quedarme contigo _? Por favor_.

Bruce no está muy seguro de si Tim se refiere a quedarse con el en ese momento (es decir, en su cama y abrazándolo) o quizás, en general, el hecho de quedarse en la mansión.

Pero para efectos prácticos, da lo mismo.

\- Claro que sí, Tim. Puedes quedarte tanto como gustes.

Bruce se permite mover su mano a la mejilla de la chica y la obliga a levantar el rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

-Tienes unos ojos preciosos, Timothea. – y su voz es un susurro grave y hambriento que hace tensar los labios de la pelinegra.

En cuestión de segundos, pone sus labios contra los de ella. Solo por un momento, casi con gentileza. Y sin que ella lo note, estira su cuerpo para tenerla más cerca.

-Bruce… ¿Bruce?

Una mano baja de forma descarada por el cuerpo de la ojiazul, ruda y rasposa, sujetando con fuerza.

\- ¿Quieres que pare, _Robin_? – gruñe la voz del mayor en su oído cuando, sin vergüenza alguna, mete los dedos bajo el pijama de Tim, frotándose contra su intimidad.

Tim jadea de nuevo cuando siente un par de dientes mordiendo su cuello.

Aunque es más un sollozo que un jadeo.

-Yo… Yo no...

Tim no encuentra voluntad para gritar.

En la oscuridad de la habitación, Bruce le susurra que no haga ruido al tiempo que la desnuda por completo.

En algún punto, Tim llora de nuevo al sentir la sangre entre sus piernas y su interior desgarrándose.

- _Bruce_ … ¡Me estás lastimando!

Ella debería saber mejor que nadie que, esa mirada violenta en los ojos azules del magnate, significa que no la escucha. Que yace perdido en su propia mente.

Bruce gruñe como un animal y se deja caer por completo sobre el cuerpo de la chica, su peso y altura cubriéndola por completo al punto que ella casi desaparece.

Entonces llega al clímax.

(Todo en lo que Tim puede pensar es en la sangre y semen que corre por sus piernas).

" _¡Mamá, mamá!"_

Y cuando Bruce abre los ojos, Tim sabe que ha gritado de verdad.

.

.

.

Tim coloca un legajo amarillo sobre el escritorio de Bruce con una cara inexpresiva.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

-Mi certificado de año escolar. Tomé los finales antes.

Bruce ni siquiera recordaba que eso fuera una opción, pero bueno, es Gotham Academy. La… _Flexibilidad,_ que brindan es parte de su concepto como escuela privada.

-Estamos en pleno abril, Tim, ¿para qué adelantaste tus finales?

La chica tiene los hombros tensos y Bruce puede ver como cierra sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de la sudadera.

-Quiero… - y de pronto se corrige a sí misma. - Voy a irme a París. A entrenar.

Tim no le está pidiendo permiso. Simplemente le está avisando.

\- ¿Se puede saber lo que te ha motivado a eso, jovencita?

Wayne puede ver como sus ojos azules se levantan un poco, mirando a la izquierda.

-Necesito mejorar mis habilidades, y necesito hacerlo por mi cuenta.

_Es una vil mentira._

-Muy bien, como gustes. Usa el dinero que necesites, ya conoces mi firma. No olvides avisarle a Alfred… Y a Richard.

Tim asiente antes de darse la vuelta con una prisa evidente.

-Espera, Tim.

Ella no se gira.

\- ¿Sí?

-En París… ¿Con quién piensas entrenar?

-Con Lady Shiva.

Por un momento, Bruce juraría que Tim lo está amenazando.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1560 palabras
> 
> Los Drake murieron en la segunda semana de marzo, por lo que, al marcharse, Tim había pasado poco más de un mes viviendo con Bruce. Lo que pasó en ese tiempo lo voy a explicar un poquito en los capítulos siguientes.
> 
> La razón de que sea el tiempo de esa forma es para que Tim pueda pasar cuatro meses entrenando, que creo es lo ideal (aunque quizás la haga volver después de que empiece el ciclo escolar porque drama y polémica).
> 
> Mi headcanon es que Dick no se acercó a Tim hasta que él ya había regresado de entrenar con Shiva ya que aún se sentía culpable de haber sido tan amargado con Jason. Así que Richard no sabe nada de nada.
> 
> Por lo que tengo entendido, la madre de Tim era judía, mientras que su padre era un muy posible cristiano que ejercía el ateísmo. Por comodidad y porque selfprojecting, vamos a fingir que Janet se convirtió al catolicismo al casarse con Jack y que Tim ya cumplió con el bautismo, confirmación y comunión; esto lo explico porque recordemos que en los comics Tim tuvo una transición hacia el ateísmo y me gustaría explorarla.
> 
> Creo que ya fue todo jejejeje
> 
> Los reviews son gratis, mis vigilantes.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer, besos!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Divergencia con el canon sobre el 90% de la historia de Batman y Robin, lol.
> 
> Este capitulo es inspirado por el libro y película: Memorias de una Geisha.
> 
> ¡Síganme en Twitter! @mistressofvos
> 
> Advertencias: Descubrimiento de la sexualidad, consentimiento dudoso, pedofilia, pederastia, misoginia, masturbación, abuso sexual, manipulación, acoso, violación explicita…
> 
> .

.

.

.

Lady Shiva es una mujer hermosa.

Tim lleva casi tres semanas de haberla encontrado y _exigirle_ el ser entrenada.

(Años después, la gente hablará sobre como la tercera Robin, con su mera presencia y ojos calculadores, convenció a la asesina de tomarla bajo su custodia.

Años después, la Liga de Asesinos sabrá que no es tan fácil matar a Timothea Drake).

Justo ahora, Tim solo puede pensar en la forma tan curiosa que tiene la belleza de Shiva en seguir cautivándola. En hipnotizarla al punto que olvida el hecho de que Shiva es… Shiva.

Tiene unos ojos hermosos, llenos de control y arrogancia.

Un aura letal, poderosa, elegante.

Unos labios rojos que sonríen con malicia y uñas metálicas cubiertas de joyas.

-Sirve el té, Timothea.

En ese momento, ambas están en la sala de té que Shiva usualmente tiene guardada para las visitas, sin embargo, el Santuario no ha tenido alumnos en años y Shiva _parece_ encontrar una satisfacción en mostrarle a la chica pelinegra artes que van lejos de la pelea o el espionaje.

Tim toma la tetera y sirve ambas tazas, cuidando no derramar ninguna gota.

-Nada mal… Si estuvieras sirviéndole a una amiga.

La ojiazul alza una ceja.

\- ¿Disculpe?

Shiva ríe por lo bajo.

-Imagina que soy un hombre, Tim.

Es difícil realizara esa acción, Shiva es la expresión de la feminidad; envuelta en largos vestidos escotados, tacones altos y perfume a rosas. Pero Tim trata de todas formas.

-Muy bien, ahora, los hombres prefieren ver a una mujer delicada. Trata de sujetar la tetera como si se te fuera a caer, pero sin que ocurra, por supuesto.

Tim se queda pensando por unos segundos antes de sujetar la tetera con sus manos ligeramente más juntas entre sí, tratando de curvear sus dedos para que luzcan más delgados.

-Es una forma _curiosa_ , pero funciona. Ahora, el resto está en tu cuerpo. Cuando me serviste el té, - y aquí Shiva toma su propia taza y le da un sorbo. – lo hiciste con tu espalda erguida y a penas bajaste la cabeza.

-Mi madre me regañaba al jorobarme.

-Y hacia bien, pero no es ese mi punto. Trata de…

La asesina hace un gesto con su mano, mostrando su pecho.

Oh.

Tim echa sus hombros atrás, haciendo el cuerpo (y su pecho) hacia adelante.

-Baja la tetera, si estuvieras usando un escote, lo taparías.

La pelinegra obedece.

-Perfecto. Lo último es tu cabeza, trata de tenerla hacia abajo pero ya sabes, levanta tu mirada, como si quisieras verme sin que los demás lo noten.

Los ojos azules de Tim chocan con los ojos negros de Shiva en una mirada tan triste que duele.

La asesina le da otro sorbo a su taza.

-Trata de no verte tan… _Deprimida_ , la próxima vez.

-Es un efecto de mis pestañas, señora.

-Quizás.

Tim deja de lado la tetera y toma su propia taza, obligándose a no pensar en Alfred y esa manía de hacerla beber té por las tardes.

\- ¿Extrañas Gotham, Timothea?

\- Un poco, no demasiado.

-Bien. Ahora, una pregunta más importante.

Timothea parpadea.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Sabes caminar en tacones?

.

.

.

Es pleno Julio (y oh, sorpresa, Timothea ya tiene catorce años) cuando cierta ojiazul se descubre a sí misma meditando sobre carbones calientes para, según Shiva, aprender a manejar el dolor.

(A estas alturas, el calor es apenas un cosquilleo, los hematomas de los entrenamientos son ligeros, las cortadas en su piel meramente un picor).

Timothea sabe que Bruce hizo entrenamientos similares, pero en cuestión de años, no de semanas, que es el tiempo que Shiva le ha permitido. Se pregunta si es porque Shiva es una maestra excelente, porque ella (Tim) es una alumna rápida o quizás porque la asesina no le está realmente enseñando todo.

Es posible que sea una mezcla de las tres situaciones.

-Timothea.

Ella abre los ojos a sabiendas que Shiva está en frente, ese perfume es imposible de pasar desapercibido una vez que lo conoces bien.

\- ¿Sí, Lady Shiva?

\- Voy a darte una misión. Si consigues lograrla de forma efectiva voy a recomendarte como miembro de la Liga.

Es curioso, pero la asesina parece no darle importancia a que Timothea tiene planeado volver con Batman antes de septiembre. De hecho, parece que Shiva no le da importancia que Tim sea Robin en lo más mínimo.

\- ¿Qué clase de misión?

-Encontrar a King Snake.

Timothea ha cambiado en los últimos meses, principalmente, ha aprendido a dejar de mostrar sus emociones en su rostro o su voz (ha aprendido a mentir, a seducir a las personas, a manipular las mentes… Ha aprendido el arte de los asesinos) por lo que no suelta el suspiro que siente.

-Como ordene, Lady Shiva.

Timothea sabe que hay algo más allá de lo que Shiva quiere decirle, pero la verdad preguntarle no va a ayudar.

Mientras los carbones queman sus pies, Timothea hace la nota mental de afilar el cuchillo que tiene bajo su almohada.

.

.

.

En la opinión de cierta adolescente, encontrar a King Snake debería haber sido más difícil, o quizás Tim ( _Robin_ ) ha mejorado más de lo que ella misma siente.

Edmund es un luchador admirable, y quizás Robin le prestaría más atención de no ser porque aun tiene la mente en que ha vencido a Shiva horas atrás.

" _En guardia, Timothea"._

_La chica obedece y coloca su bo en posición, su mente un tanto preocupada de realmente enfrentar la barra de metal contra la espada de Shiva y bueno, Tim sabe usar las espadas, pero…_

_Shiva golpea primero y sin avisar y es casi ridículo que Tim se sorprenda._

_Dos horas._

_Toma dos horas para que la pelea termine, y, contrario a lo que el resto del Santuario hubiera predicho, Tim tiene la punta de su bo en la garganta de Shiva._

_Si fuese una espada, la tentación de matarla sería muy grande. Es por eso que Tim no se permite su uso._

_La asesina (que tiene el labio partido) sonríe._

" _Estás lista"._

_¿Para qué?_

King Snake falla su golpe (en parte porque Robin es tan pequeña en comparación a sus contrincantes usuales que lo saca de equilibrio) y Timothea aprovecha para arrojarlo por la ventana con la ayuda de su bo.

El sonido del vidrio es lo que la saca de su trance mental para recordarle que Shiva, a dos metros de distancia, observa con ojos analíticos.

-Mátalo, Timothea.

 _Matar_ no puede ser tan complicado. O eso piensa Tim. Después de todo, hay miles de asesinos trabajando para el Santuario justo ahora.

Batman no mata.

(Pero Batman hace otras cosas, y la verdad Timothea no quiere analizar la moralidad de Batman justo ahora).

Matar es fácil, matar permite cumplir diversos objetivos.

Los políticos matan. Los ladrones matan. Los militares matan.

Pero matar a King Snake le suena más como un asesinato. A traición y sangre fría. Aprovechando su debilidad momentánea ahora que cuelga del techo.

Timothea piensa en su madre, quien fue asesinada.

-No.

\- ¿Timothea?

-Mi nombre es Robin.

Sujetando su bo, se marcha con paso firme.

Al salir del edificio, puede ver a King Snake sobre la acera y desangrado. La silueta de Shiva desaparece en las sombras.

.

.

.

 _Bruce ha dejado una pastilla blanca y medio vaso de agua en su habitación. Tim no necesita preguntar que es, y la verdad_ _**no quiere** _ _interactuar con el hombre._

_El magnate se ha quedado paralizado la noche anterior cuando, entre todo el asunto, Tim ha llamado a su madre. No es sorpresa que la dejara ir sin decir nada, envuelta en vergüenza y una sábana ajena a la suya._

_(Por momentos erráticos, Tim considera ir con Alfred y mostrarle los moretones en sus piernas, en contarle lo que Bruce, Batman, ha hecho con ella._

_Pero hay algo, un miedo de admitir lo que pasa._

_Y es que decir_ _**violación** _ _le es tan imposible)._

_Justo ahora, Tim acaba de salir de la ducha con la decisión de pedirle a Alfred que le suba la cena a su habitación y ha visto la pastilla sobre la cómoda._

_Por un momento, Tim piensa en su padre, quien justo ahora está en un coma que podría durar horas o para siempre._

_¿Qué diría su padre si la viera ahora, colocando una pastilla de emergencia en su lengua y con mordidas en su piel?_

_Quizás, solo quizás, hubiera sido mejor nacer como varón._

_Tim se arroja sobre la cama con el sabor amargo de la pastilla en su boca y la sensación de que sus piernas tiemblan._

_Robin no sale a patrullar esa noche._

.

.

.

La ojiazul hace una parada muy importante antes de volver a la mansión.

Mientras la televisión muestra a Superboy (Dios, el mundo realmente ha creado a Superboy, ¿eh?) salvando un autobús en Hawái, Tim ve su cabello caer al suelo del salón de belleza.

Cortarse el cabello _"como chico"_ es una decisión que no le cuesta tanto tomar. Por un lado, siempre le ha gustado el cabello corto, por el otro, quizás verse como un chico (o medianamente andrógina, aunque sea) evite que cierto _evento_ tome lugar de nuevo.

Tim cruza el río con menos nervios de los que esperaba; su nuca se siente extraña al estar expuesta al Sol de forma tan brusca y de vez en cuando se detiene a mirar que los pantalones le quedan algo cortos. Pero al final se descubre frente a la puerta de la mansión con un nudo en su garganta.

¿Realmente quiere esto?

Ella quiere ser Robin, pero…

Antes de poder pensar un poco más en si va a tocar la puerta o no, esta se abre dando paso a una figura poco usual en la vida de Timothea Drake.

Richard Grayson parpadea un par de veces antes de sonreír con todos sus dientes, eufórico.

\- ¡Timmy!

Nightwing la levanta del suelo y la pone a su altura (de pronto esos veinte centímetros se sienten gigantes) para hacerla girar en un abrazo de oso.

\- ¡Alfred, Timmy volvió!

Es el ultimo viernes de las vacaciones de verano y Tim ha vuelto a Gotham.

.

.

.

Superboy gruñe.

\- ¿Impulso, en serio?

El velocista pelirrojo frente a él sonríe con un aire infantil.

\- ¡Sí, ese es mi nombre!

\- ¿Y qué haces en Hawái?

-Ah, pues es que en Ciudad Central no hay tanta acción últimamente, y me aburro de estar rodeado de adultos.

El kriptoniano alza una ceja.

\- ¿Y?

-Pues Kid Flash dijo que tú tenías quince años, yo tengo trece, ¡pensé que podíamos ser amigos!

-Supongo… Es decir, claro que sí.

Un silencio incómodo.

-Oye, Superboy, ¿conoces a Robin?

-No.

\- ¿Y porque no lo invitamos también?

\- ¿Invitar a _dónde_?

\- ¡A nuestra pijamada, por supuesto!

Conner se pregunta si este es su castigo por negarse a vivir con los Titanes.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1815 palabras
> 
> Bueno, este capítulo originalmente iba a ser en dos partes, pero me gustó enlazar el regreso de Tim a Gotham con el inicio de la YJ (por si se preguntaban cuando iban a salir).
> 
> Jack sigue en coma, pero voy a tratar de acomodar su regreso con la aparición de Stephanie y, más importante, con lo que se viene de Azrael.
> 
> Así es, se viene el arco de Bane.
> 
> Por si no lo han notado, Tim es un bisexual disaster. Ah, Impulso no sabe que Tim es una chica porque quiero ponerle comedia a su pijamada. Y dejé su nombre traducido porque honestamente me gusta el sonido que hace.
> 
> Siento que mucha gente viene por el JayTim y en su lugar encuentran seis capítulos de Tim siendo abusada por Bruce, y miren, al ritmo que llevo, la resurrección de Jason sería como por el capitulo doce si bien me va, lo que me lleva a un segundo punto, el fanfic VA a tener más de 20 capítulos; la cosa es que originalmente me iba a saltar del funeral de la madre de Tim a la resurrección de Jason y luego a la serie de Red Robin, pero era tan tentador abarcar otros arcos que no pude resistirme.
> 
> Los reviews son gratis, mis vigilantes.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer, besos!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Divergencia con el canon sobre el 90% de la historia de Batman y Robin, lol.
> 
> ¡Síganme en Twitter! @mistressofvos
> 
> Advertencias: Descubrimiento de la sexualidad, consentimiento dudoso, pedofilia, pederastia, misoginia, masturbación, abuso sexual, manipulación, acoso, violación explicita…

.

.

.

Tim despierta y por un momento olvida que ya no está en el Santuario.

Va a tomar un tiempo el dejar de levantarse a las cinco de la mañana para ir a la sala de entrenamiento con el estomago vacío. Según Shiva, era para construir carácter, después de todo, los enemigos no te van a avisar sobre sus ataques.

Ahora Tim ha aprendido a dormir cuatro horas diarias y su mente nunca deja de trabajar. Algo que le permitió cumplir con el entrenamiento de Shiva.

Pero ahora, en su cuarto de la mansión Wayne y con el conocimiento de que Bruce está a dos cuartos de distancia, odia a su cerebro y su _incapacidad_ de apagarse.

Suspira.

Es lunes, así que Tim va a volver a la escuela y bueno, ya no le queda otra opción además de aprovechar el tiempo que queda hasta que Alfred sirva el desayuno. Con un pequeño impulso, se levanta de la cama y comienza a estirarse.

Su nuevo corte de cabello sigue sintiéndose extraño y Tim está consciente de que se ve un _poco muy_ andrógina.

Pero había valido la pena cuando Bruce le dirigió una mirada tan indiferente como la que le da a Dick, como si ella fuese un chico.

Va a echar de menos los mechones que solía dejarse sobre el rostro y hacerse las medias coletas durante la clase de gimnasia, pero hey, _está bien_. Es solo cabello.

Tim se pone un conjunto deportivo (un tanto masculino y holgado) y baja las escaleras con dirección al jardín. Al abrir la puerta de la cocina, puede ver a Richard estirándose.

Ah, sí, Richard dijo que se quedaría una semana.

\- ¡Timmy! – exclama el mayor mientras se sostiene de cabeza con una mano.

(Hay un recuerdo borroso, de cuando ella tenía dos años y Richard doce, donde Dick la toma en brazos y le besa la mejilla.

Es como un sueño, un sueño diminuto que se vuelve una pesadilla cuando se inunda del aroma de la sangre y los sollozos de Dick.

La mano de Janet sobre sus ojos y Jack sacándolas de ahí con prisa, el terror de la muerte frente a ellos).

-Hey, Richard.

-Me gusta tu cabello, espero no estés tratando de parecerte a mí, ¿eh?

La verdad es que Richard y Timothea se parecen aquí y allá, por ejemplo, ambos tienen cabello negro oscuro y ojos azules, pero sus rasgos son muy diferentes.

Para empezar, la piel de Tim es mil veces más pálida. Su rostro tiene una forma de diamante (herencia de Janet) con rasgos finos, una nariz de menor tamaño que la de Dick y con unos ojos ligeramente hundidos.

Shiva solía decir (mientras le enseñaba el arte de la seducción) que su belleza era _fría_. Del tipo de belleza que da miedo y que recuerda a reinas malvadas en lugar de princesas inocentes.

De cualquier forma…

-No, pero pensé que seria útil, ya sabes, es más difícil que me atrapen del cabello si lo tengo corto.

Richard sonríe.

-Tienes toda la razón, si tuviera un dólar por cada vez que un villano jaló a Barbara por el cabello… Bueno, digamos que no tendría que pedirle dinero prestado a Bruce, ¡ja, ja, ja!

Tim comienza a practicar en silencio las coreografías que hacía con Shiva, una mezcla entre ataque y defensa que sinceramente no tiene idea de a qué arte marcial pertenece.

\- ¡Wow, chica maravilla! ¿Dónde aprendiste eso?

La pelinegra da una voltereta hacia atrás.

-Eh, ¿Con Shiva?

-Cuando Bruce dijo que ibas a entrenar con Lady Shiva creí que era una broma, ¿sabes? Simplemente era… No sé, imposible. Pero cuando Alfred recibió esa carta donde decías que te había aceptado en el Santuario supe que estaba equivocado, no era imposible, solo difícil.

Dick se deja caer sobre el pasto.

-Tienes mucho talento nato, ¿sabes? Shiva no acepta gente que tenga habilidades meramente por práctica, créeme, he conocido a sus asesinos.

Tim se detiene un momento antes de continuar con su rutina, tirando golpes a la imagen imaginaria de Shiva.

(Shiva, Shiva, Shiva, ¿es que no puede pensar en algo más?

No es como que extrañe su presencia. No es como que se sienta mal de haberla decepcionando al dejar vivir a King Snake.

¿Verdad?).

-Me gusta creer que el talento es poco sin la práctica.

-Bien dicho, pero hey, cuéntame que te enseñó, ya sabes, además de noquear a alguien con un golpe.

-Bueno…

Las clases de baile eran un recuerdo agradable, también las de literatura, ajedrez, música, maquillaje…

También hubo lecciones de medicina, sobre como hackear redes de comunicación, sobre codificación de mensajes.

Sobre todo, clases de pelea. Espadas, cuchillos, con sus manos desnudas.

(Tim tiene una cicatriz en su espalda baja y las plantas de los pies quemadas por culpa del carbón donde meditaba).

-No deberías distraer a Timothea, Richard.

Si no fuera porque Shiva le metió a golpes la capacidad de simplemente _ignorar_ al resto del mundo, Tim habría dado un salto del susto.

No ha escuchado a Bruce llegar. Tampoco la puerta abrirse.

-Ya, pero solo quiero que me cuente como le fue en París, apuesto a que tú también sientes curiosidad, B.

Tim mira de reojo a Bruce, quien trae puesto uno de sus tantos trajes y con el cabello peinado hacia atrás; probablemente tenga que ir a WE a resolver algo. Eso es bueno, tal vez se vaya de la mansión antes de que Tim tenga que partir a la escuela.

-Te lo cuento en la tarde, Dick. Voy a bañarme, no quiero llegar tarde a la escuela.

Pasar a lado de Bruce es complicado y Tim tiene que tragar saliva cuando, durante una milésima de segundo, le da la impresión de que Bruce va a tomarla del cuello.

.

.

.

_Hay muchas cosas que Tim quiere preguntarle a Jason._

_Por desgracia, lo único que tiene es la fotografía de Jason (y su motocicleta) que Alfred mantiene colgada sobre la chimenea._

_Han pasado dos semanas desde que… Bueno, desde el funeral de Janet, su madre._

_Hoy le ha llegado el periodo y pues_ _está bien, Timothea realmente no sabe que habría hecho si tuviera que lidiar con un embarazo justo ahora._

_(Y con un hijo de Bruce Wayne, de Batman, entre todas las personas)._

_Tim quisiera (quiere) preguntarle a Jason si con él era igual, si es normal lo que hace Bruce._

_No es normal, por supuesto que no, pero, ¿quizás sea normal para Robin?_

_Quizás Jason también se vio llorando sobre las sábanas con semen entre sus piernas, quizás por eso huyó a buscar a su madre, quizás Bruce sí tiene la culpa de su muerte._

_Pero le suena poco probable._

_-Hola, Jason._

_Es raro, lo sabe. Además, la gente suele hablarle a los muertos en sus tumbas, pero Tim tiene miedo de pedirle a Alfred que la lleve al cementerio y tener que enfrentarse a la mirada de Bruce._

_-Me hubiera gustado hablar contigo, ya sabes, cuando estabas vivo… Tú eras mi Robin._

_Jason es el chico que sale en sus fotografías, es el chico que era Robin, el suyo, al que ella admiraba y cuya muerte la impulsó a investigar quien rayos era Batman._

_No es amor, ella sabe eso._

_Pero de pronto, con los moretones en sus piernas y sus manos sangrantes, piensa que tal vez, Jason hubiera entendido._

_Batman necesita un Robin._

.

.

.

Richard se debería ir hoy, o bueno, se está yendo.

Pero primero, le da una invitación a Tim.

-Wally me la dio, dice que Impulso quiere conocerte. Así que te está invitando a un campamento de héroes en la cueva de la liga, Tornado Rojo va a estar haciéndola de guardia.

\- ¿Impulso? Ah, ¿el que salió en las noticias con Superboy?

\- ¡Justamente! Dice que Superboy también ira, Conner es un tanto, mmm, coqueto, pero no creo que te moleste.

Tim mira la invitación, son las coordenadas de la cueva junto con la fecha del sábado siguiente y una hora.

-Una pregunta, Dick.

\- ¿Ajá?

\- ¿Impulso sabe que soy una chica?

Nightwing se queda quieto por un segundo.

-Creo que no. Es que, Robin suele ser, ya sabes…

Tim se permite sonreír.

-Tranquilo, simplemente se me ocurrió una idea muy graciosa.

Es casi una pena cuando Bruce los interrumpe.

Esa noche Batman y Robin salen a patrullar mientras Nightwing regresa a Bludhaven.

Si no fuera por la mirada de Bruce sobre su espalda, Robin casi estaría feliz.

.

.

.

Timothea esperaba que Bruce hiciera algo antes de que ella partiera a la cueva para su reunión con Impulso y Superboy, curiosamente, no es así.

No precisamente.

-Cuídate mucho, Tim.

Y Bruce le revuelve el cabello, de la misma maldita forma que solía hacerlo Jack Drake.

-Lo haré.

-Llámame cuando llegues allá, ¿quieres?

Bruce la mira con ojos preocupados, casi paternales.

No es justo.

No es justo que Tim realmente caiga a sus brazos con esos gestos de decencia y que lo abrace tal y como esa noche.

-Voy a estar bien.

No está muy segura de a quién se lo dice.

Bruce le da un beso casto en la frente antes de que ella suba a la motocicleta y ella se va.

Si hubiera volteado, habría visto la sonrisa _inhumana_ de Bruce.

.

.

.

Superboy es un idiota.

Un idiota encantador.

Tim quiere darse una bofetada ante el pensamiento.

-Ya, pero no mencionaste que Robin fuera…

Y el kriptoniano la mira de arriba abajo con curiosidad antes de voltearse con dirección a Impulso.

\- ¿Una chica? – pregunta el pelirrojo, quien definitivamente es un niño en toda la expresión de la palara y okay, tal vez Tim envidie un poco esa inocencia tan genuina.

-Puedo oírte, Superboy. – murmura mientras coloca su bolsa de dormir en el suelo.

-Pufff, murciélagos…

\- ¿Realmente te molesta tanto? – pregunta ella antes de acostarse.

Superboy carraspea.

-No, pero hubiera sido bueno saberlo antes de que llegaras.

Ah, Superboy (Conner; Dick dijo que su nombre era Conner) estaba esperando una reunión de chicos adolescentes donde pudiera hablar de cosas de chicos.

_I – D – I – O – T - A_

-Pues lo lamento, pero esto, - y se señala a sí misma de pecho a pies. – es lo que hay.

Impulso niega con la cabeza.

-Basta, los dos. Vinimos a hacernos amigos, no a discutir cuestiones de género ni heroísmo ni nada así. Ahora…

En menos de un segundo, Impulso coloca un fuego en medio de las bolsas de dormir y les muestra una enorme bolsa de malvaviscos.

\- ¡Hora de las historias de terror!

Es cierto que Impulso es un niño y que Superboy es un idiota encantador.

Pero esa noche, Tim duerme mejor que nunca.

Nunca antes había tenido amigos de verdad.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1790 palabras
> 
> Bueno, no tienen idea de lo difícil que fue este capítulo, simplemente las palabras no fluían. Incluso ahora que lo leo se siente forzado, no sé cómo explicarlo.
> 
> Me siento con la obligación moral de decirles que, aunque Bruce no haya hecho nada en este capítulo, no va a durar mucho así.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Editado el 15 de Julio del 2020  
> Faltaban como siete acentos, lo siento mucho. 
> 
> No estoy segura de cuanto énfasis hacer en el periodo que Jack está vivo, es decir, entre su despertar del coma y la muerte. Por un lado, la serie de Robin toma lugar en este periodo.
> 
> Recordemos que:
> 
> -Ocurre "Under the Red Hood" y un rato después…
> 
> -Jack descubre la identidad de Tim como Robin y lo obliga a dejar el manto, en ese periodo, Stephanie se vuelve Spoiler.
> 
> -Tras la "muerte" de Spoiler, Tim regresa a ser Robin y, casi de forma inmediata, Jack muere.
> 
> -Superboy muere unos meses (?) después.
> 
> -Aquí va el comic de "Resurrection of Ra's al Ghul"
> 
> -Spoiler regresa poco antes de los eventos de Red Robin, y como todos saben, Superboy regresa casi al inicio del viaje de Tim en busca de Bruce.
> 
> Voy a tratar de seguir el orden de eventos, pero no la distancia temporal entre ellos. Creo que Jack debería despertar antes de que Tim cumpla 15 para que Bruce la adopte casi a los 17.
> 
> *En ingles cuando Steph era Robin le decían "Girl Wonder" que era el equivalente de "Boy Wonder", que es el apodo de Robin. Y asi, es diferente a "Wonder Girl (Cassie)". La cosa es que en español no hay diferencia, y ambos casos son "Chica Maravilla".
> 
> Los reviews son gratis, mis vigilantes.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer, besos!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Divergencia con el canon sobre el 90% de la historia de Batman y Robin, lol.
> 
> ¡Síganme en Twitter! (el signo de arroba aquí) Mistressofvos
> 
> Advertencias: Descubrimiento de la sexualidad, consentimiento dudoso, pedofilia, pederastia, misoginia, masturbación, abuso sexual, manipulación, acoso, violación explicita…
> 
> ¡Capítulo largo!
> 
> .

.

.

.

Tim se mira al espejo y suspira.

Todavía no hace suficiente frío en Gotham para considerar que es invierno, así que Tim se ve en la necesidad de seguir usando la falda del uniforme y la ajustada blusa blanca con chaleco azul.

Su cara, un tanto infantil y _andrógina_ por el corte de cabello, hacen que su reflejo sea algo extraño.

Por un lado, Tim tiene una altura promedio para su edad, aunque podría ser bajita para un chico. También es demasiado delgada para realmente pasar por un hombre, pero tampoco tiene el cuerpo curvilíneo y suave de Shiva (Shiva, Shiva, Shiva, _Dios_ ).

Su reflejo le choca bastante cuando no usa su uniforme de Robin, justo por eso, detesta el conjunto escolar.

La pelinegra niega con la cabeza y se inclina sobre el lavabo para lavarse la cara (la única ventaja de que la escuela tenga prohibido el maquillaje en estudiantes de secundaria es esta, poder lavarse la cara); ya es hora de irse.

Tras juntar voluntad y echarse la mochila al hombro, Tim sale al pasillo y comienza a caminar a la salida de la academia.

No necesita voltear para ver a la gente murmurando.

Timothea Jacqueline Drake, cuyo padre ha caído en coma, su madre ha muerto y ahora vive bajo la tutela legal de Bruce Wayne.

(Bruce no la ha adoptado, no puede hacerlo mientras Jack siga conectado al respirador.

A veces Tim se cuestiona que tan moral es que la ley permita que hombreas adinerados y solitarios como Bruce se conviertan en tutores legales de niños sin familia, niños como ella misma).

Ella prefiere ponerse los audífonos, encender el MP3 que Dick le ha regalado antes de irse con mil canciones diferentes (Tim va a borrar el country y a cambiarlo por rock en cuanto llegue a la mansión) y seguir caminando.

Por lo regular (que viene a ser desde hace cinco semanas), Alfred pasa por ella en esa limusina _Rolls-Royce_ que tanto parece gustarle. Después van a la mansión, donde el mayordomo sirve una deliciosa comida (Tim ha comenzado a ganar un poco de peso y es curioso, porque ni la rígida dieta que llevaba con Shiva consiguió eso) y ella procede a hacer todas sus tareas.

Por lo regular, Tim termina en menos de tres horas, por los que le sigue un entrenamiento antes de patrullar (así como la cena y leer un poco porque su mente necesita trabajar).

Batman aparece y Robin se pone el uniforme y salen a combatir el crimen.

Hoy, un viernes de octubre, esa rutina se rompe.

Es Bruce quien pasa por ella en ese _jodido_ auto deportivo de la ultima vez.

El mismo auto que usaba para recoger a Jason, el mismo auto donde…

Bruce le sonríe y le dice que Alfred ha ido a visitar a su prima en Metrópolis por su cumpleaños, por los que ellos (Bruce y Tim) van a pedir una pizza a domicilio y Tim deja de escuchar de inmediato.

Alfred no vuelve hasta el lunes en la tarde.

Timothea jura que a Bruce le brillan los ojos.

.

.

.

Bruce no hace nada ese día.

Efectivamente, piden una pizza a domicilio y Bruce la deja acompañar su rebanada con papas fritas y un brownie de postre, Alfred va a enojarse si se entera de ello, pero casi vale la pena.

El magnate desaparece después de sacar la basura, encerrándose en la cueva a seguir investigando los casos de Batman.

Tim mata el tiempo previo al patrullaje adelantando tareas y leyendo e incluso va y practica a tocar el piano como hacía en el Santuario.

Salen a patrullar antes de las diez de la noche y sigue sin pasar nada.

Regresan a las cuatro de la mañana y nada.

Tim mira a Bruce, a quien le siguen brillando los ojos, pero no mueve ni un músculo.

¿Quizás se arrepiente? Le ha dado esa sensación hace más de un mes, cuando ha partido a la pijamada con Superboy e Impulso.

Puede que Bruce haya recapacitado, puede que Bruce se sienta culpable y que simplemente quiera que las cosas vuelvan a ser como eran antes de _cierto beso_.

Tim se permite dormir con la puerta sin seguro, Shiva debe haberle pegado la paranoia.

.

.

.

-Tornado Rojo es un amargado. – dice Kon (Conner, Superboy) al aire mientras flota a un metro sobre el mar de la playa.

Los tres en uniforme, en medio de la playa, siendo completamente _inútiles_ y no-productivos.

-De cualquier forma, no ganamos mucho al desobedecerlo, ¿sabes? – comenta Bart a la vez que abre su cuarta barrita de cereal.

Robin (porque ellos no saben que es Timothea, ella es solo Robin) alza una ceja debajo de su antifaz.

(Hay una tentación muy grande de quitárselo, de ver si Kon y Bart toman una confianza mayor en ella al ver sus ojos azules, de ver que tanto puede profundizar con ellos al revelarles su nombre, su rostro, su vida.

Pero Nightwing fue claro, y Batman es estricto.

_Identidad secreta_ ).

-Bueno, ¿Qué mosco les picó a ustedes? Me salto un fin de semana de venir aquí y resulta que ahora quieren ser héroes a tiempo completo.

Kon la mira de reojo.

-No es como que tenga mucho que hacer, chica maravilla.

-Ah, ese es mi favorito. – masculla antes de tumbarse en la arena.

-Pero, ¿no hay ya una Chica Maravilla? Ya saben, Wonder Girl.

Impulso abre una quinta barra de cereal.

-No lo sé, ¿creí que Wonder Girl había muerto?

-Esa fue Troia, quien esta viva, creo.

Tim se rasca la barbilla, ahora que lo piensa, es curioso que de todos los miembros de los Titanes ella no conozca a ninguno fuera de Nightwing.

\- ¿Ustedes se unirían a los Titanes? – pregunta Bart entre bocados.

Tim niega suavemente con la cabeza.

-No creo, muchos de ellos ya son mucho mayores que nosotros.

(Jason Todd murió meses después de unirse a los Titanes; la invade un mal sabor de boca al pensar en otro Robin uniéndose a la Torre).

Kon cambia su posición, flotando acostado.

-Son muy ruidosos, y viejos.

-Pero nosotros podríamos ser Titanes, ya saben, como un sub equipo de los Titanes.

\- ¿Para qué? Nosotros tres podemos con los villanos, merecemos ser nuestro propio equipo.

Robin se permite inspeccionar la sonrisa orgullosa de Superboy.

-Kon tiene razón, los tres trabajamos muy bien juntos, aunque es cierto que no hemos tenido ninguna crisis cercana al nivel de los Titanes.

Bart parece querer decir algo cuando oyen una explosión.

-Primero solucionamos esa explosión y luego nos preocupamos por tener nuestro propio villano.

Tim se da el placer de sonreír a Kon cuando la carga en brazos.

.

.

.

Es un aburrido jueves en la tarde (Alfred ha vuelto a la mansión como había asegurado, y Bruce sigue sin hacer nada) cuando Tim se descubre leyendo las notas de Jason en un libro de la biblioteca.

En defensa de Tim, es la única copia de _"Orgullo y Prejuicio"_ que hay en la mansión, y ella tiene que entregar su ensayo el lunes.

Jason ha dejado palabras subrayas en marca textos amarillo que brilla sobre el papel blanco; hay otras palabras marcadas con líneas finas de pluma negra; hay notas arriba y debajo de los párrafos e incluso garabatos de corazones.

_**-Este libro es propiedad de Jason Todd.** _

Timothea cierra sus ojos y permite que el aroma del papel mezclado con pluma y polvo inunde su nariz.

¿Será que Jason se había enamorado en plena lectura del libro?

Es justo en ese momento cuando Bruce aparece en la biblioteca.

-Tim.

Ella abre sus ojos con fuerza y pasa saliva.

-Hola, Bruce.

El hombre cierra la puerta con suavidad y camina a su escritorio con varios legajos bajo su brazo.

\- ¿Necesitas que me vaya? – pregunta la ojiazul cuando Bruce se sienta en su silla de piel con cierta pesadez.

-No, no. Es solo que los reportes de Lucius Fox siempre me dan sueño.

Tim sonríe de lado y cierra el libro.

-Supongo que no ayuda que los leas con retraso de semanas.

Bruce alza una ceja.

-Muy graciosa, señorita. Quizás debería dejarte el caso del Pingüino a ti mientras yo me dedico a ser un millonario.

Ella sujeta su barbilla en su mano, un gesto que Shiva solía hacer cuando leía sus contratos de asesinato.

-El Pingüino esta vendiendo armas a Two-Face, ¿no era obvio?

Bruce gruñe.

-Mejor ven acá, quería pedirte tu opinión sobre algo.

La única razón por la que Timothea se acerca al escritorio y se inclina para ver lo que Bruce quiere mostrarle, es porque han pasado más de seis meses desde que…

\- ¿Creí que no trabajabas con Luthor?

-No lo hago, pero aceptar el contrato para el laboratorio nos permitiría investigar sobre sus experimentos.

Tim se inclina aún más, tratando de enfocar los números más pequeños del papel sobre el escritorio.

-Wayne Enterprises tendría una ganancia considerable, pero es probable que pierda parte de su…

Bruce la está _mirando_.

-…De su credibilidad.

-Justo eso le dije a Fox.

Bruce levanta su mano y la coloca sobre la mejilla de Tim.

-Quería preguntarte sobre tu cabello.

-Ah.

\- _¿Ah?_

-Me gusta corto, es todo.

Tim da un paso hacia atrás por instinto.

-Me gusta, resalta tus ojos.

_**Mierda.** _

Ella sonríe por culpa de los nervios.

-Gracias, supongo.

La mano de Bruce baja suavemente, casi acariciando su cuello.

-Ese libro era de Jason, ¿no es así?

Tim no ve venir la pregunta ni la nueva rudeza de Bruce casi jalándola por la garganta.

\- ¿B-Bruce?

-Vas a dejar el libro sobre mi escritorio y te vas a marchar, ¿entendido?

-Sí.

El mayor deshace su agarre de pronto y en un movimiento demasiado familiar, planta un beso sobre su mejilla.

-Buena niña.

Tim sale con prisa y vomita en el baño.

.

.

.

Ra's se encuentra releyendo un libro de poesía de hace casi trescientos años cuando Talia irrumpe en su estudio.

-Hay un nuevo Robin.

Ra's levanta su mirada por un segundo antes de volver al libro.

-Una Robin, de hecho. Timothea Drake, catorce años y una prodigio. ¿Algo que necesites saber?

Talia aprieta los dientes y pone sus puños sobre el escritorio.

-Quiero saber por qué, padre mío, mientras, te niegas usar el Pozo en Jason, dejas que Shiva entrene a esa mocosa.

-Shiva la encontró talentosa, y los videos sobre su pelea con King Snake lo comprueban. De cualquier forma, ella se negó a formar parte de los asesinos bajo el mando de Lady Shiva, no entiendo tu frustración.

\- ¡Jason murió! Jason murió y Bruce va y se consigue una niña para meterla en un leotardo y que salte a su lado…

Ra's cierra el libro con resignación.

-Timothea no usa un leotardo.

\- ¡Tú lo sabias! Dejaste que Shiva la entrenara solo para que la niña huyera a Gotham a ser Robin.

-Timothea va a unirse a la Liga, eventualmente. Pero no veo la necesidad de apartarla del Detective ahora, cuando ella es tan joven y volátil. Pero…

Ra's mira a Talia con curiosidad.

-No creo que te moleste que yo supiera del reemplazo de Jason, ¿o sí?

\- ¿Qué estas insinuando?

El hombre sonríe antes de cerrar sus ojos.

-Timothea es una chica preciosa, ¿no es así? Si vive bajo el mismo techo que Bruce Wayne…

Talia sale del estudio con un portazo.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1900 palabras
> 
> Llamarle "Santuario" a la base de Shiva (que por ende es una base de Ra's) es una obvia referencia a Saint Seiya. Hice un juego de palabras super ridículo con lo de Wonder Girl y, si llego a traducir esta historia, probablemente borre esa frase.
> 
> Dado que Timothea va a tener como 17 años durante "La resurrección de Ra's al Ghul" pues decidí que Ra's tendría que haberle puesto atención desde años antes, razón por la que elegí que es Shiva quien le informa sobre la existencia de la niña y desde ahí Ra's la vigila junto con Bruce. Y Ra's obviamente se imagina lo que Bruce le hace a Tim, y disfruta molestar a Talia con esa posibilidad (Ra's es un villano por más que nos guste plasmar nuestros daddy issues en él). Pero no va a hacerle nada a Tim (ni ahora ni cuando lleguemos a Red Robin), tranquilos.
> 
> A Tim le gusta Kon, simplemente no lo ha notado porque bueno, es Tim. En el siguiente capítulo, ¡la Young Justice celebra Halloween!
> 
> Los reviews son gratis, mis vigilantes.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer, besos!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Divergencia con el canon sobre el 90% de la historia de Batman y Robin, lol.
> 
> ¡Síganme en Twitter! @mistressofvos
> 
> Advertencias: Descubrimiento de la sexualidad, consentimiento dudoso, pedofilia, pederastia, misoginia, masturbación, abuso sexual, manipulación, acoso, violación explicita…
> 
> ¡Capítulo largo!

.

.

.

Halloween.

Es decir, hoy es Halloween, eso es algo que Tim sabe y, más importante, lo entiende.

Por supuesto que lo difícil de entender es el estar en Puerto Feliz, en la cueva de la Justicia y usando su traje de Robin como disfraz. La chica suspira y trata de recordarse a sí misma que no hay nada de malo en salir con sus amigos por un día, en que el mundo no es suficientemente peligroso para que la gente sepa diferenciar a la _verdadera_ Robin de todos los chicos disfrazados.

(La única razón por la que Tim acepta ir a Puerto Feliz un lunes por la noche no tiene nada que ver con Halloween per se, más bien, tiene que ver con la promesa de Kon de llevarla de regreso a Gotham volando.

Kon… ¿Cuándo ha dejado de ser Superboy, Conner, y se ha vuelto Kon?)

Tim toma un respiro profundo y sale de su habitación, no le sorprende encontrarse a Kon y Bart frente a su puerta.

Ni siquiera la velocidad de la luz evita que Robin note el espionaje.

-Si los veo de nuevo espiando mi puerta…

Pero es una amenaza vacía, Robin sonríe de lado y pone sus manos la cintura.

Bart agita la cabeza, ligeramente sonrojado.

\- ¡NoesloqueestáspensandoRob!

Kon rueda sus ojos de forma exagerada.

-Por Dios, hermanos, habla a velocidad humana, ¿quieres?

Robin se carcajea con sinceridad, la cueva (y Bart, y Kon) le da una sensación de seguridad casi mágica; aquí todo es simple y adolescente y lleno de luz.

(Aquí no esta Bruce ni sus miradas ni su agresividad tan pasiva).

-Bueno, ¿vamos a salir de una vez?

Cuando Bart echa a correr con su típico impulso, Kon se gira suavemente y le sonríe de lado a Tim.

\- ¿Necesitas un aventón, Rob?

La ojiazul decide que, por esta noche, tiene derecho a sentirse sonrojar ante los ojos coquetos de Superboy.

.

.

.

Robin no puede evitar el dolor en su estómago cuando ve a Superboy hablando con Wonder Girl y poniendo en practica todos sus encantos.

Tim _puede_ ver a Wonder Girl batiendo sus pestañas y mordiéndose el labio inferior, un coqueteo descarado que la hace sentir el ácido subir a su garganta, provocándole ganas de vomitar.

Ella es mejor que esto, ella sabe que es ridículo y tonto y…

Y _no es justo_ , Tim realmente se estaba permitiendo sentir algo por Kon.

-Idiota. – murmura antes de darle un profundo sorbo a su botella de soda dietética y cerrar los ojos por un momento.

Son las tres de la mañana, es una hora razonable para huir de este estúpido baile en la playa y teletransportarse a Gotham (ella no necesita que Kon la lleve, no es como si ella _quisiera_ vivir esa experiencia).

\- ¿Bart?

El pelirrojo parpadea al escuchar su nombre, tiene medio brownie en sus labios y mira de reojo a un par de chicas vestidas de enfermeras.

En su defensa, en algún punto le tenían que despertar las hormonas.

\- ¿Sí?

-Voy a regresar a Gotham, ya es tarde.

Impulso se encoge de hombros y hace una mueca.

\- ¿Qué? Pero prometiste quedarte hasta el amanecer, ¡lo prometiste!

Un leve remordimiento se forma en el pecho de la vigilante, los ojos dorados del corredor lucen decepcionados y Timothea Drake nunca ha sabido lidiar con decepcionar a alguien.

-Yo… Lo siento, Bart, pero realmente quiero irme. – su voz no debería salir tan ronca ni tan débil.

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve? – pregunta el menor tras terminar de tragar el pastelillo, ladeando suavemente la cabeza.

Tim paladea la idea por unos segundos; por un lado, los tubos z la dejarían mucho más rápido y sin la sensación de querer vomitar.

Por el otro lado, Bart realmente parece querer ayudar, o cuando menos, tiene cara de querer aprovechar el viaje para hablar. Robin puede lidiar con eso.

\- ¿Cuántas horas crees que tome? Ya sabes, sin romperme el cuello.

Bart sonríe con todos sus dientes.

-¡ _Pufff,_ Rob! Una hora y media, dos cuando mucho.

-Bien, ¿sabes dónde está el rio de Gotham?

-Afirmativo.

-Bien, vamos a la presa del río, ¿te parece bien?

En menos de un minuto, Tim se descubre siendo cargada por Bart a una velocidad ridícula.

¿Quién diría que el pelirrojo tenia suficiente fuerza para cargarla?

.

.

.

Tim sigue tranquilizando su respiración cuando Bart mueve su mano frente sus ojos.

\- ¿Rob?

-Estoy bien, pero dijiste una hora y media, no media hora; creí que me iba a vomitar.

Impulso agita su cabeza.

\- ¡Lo siento! Me emocioné un poco.

La chica ríe por lo bajo.

-Tranquilo, fue divertido, solo que no estoy acostumbrada.

Bart se rasca la cabeza.

-Bueno, si un día tienes ganas de ir por comida china a China, ya sabes a quien llamar.

-Me siento un poco más inclinada al sushi.

-¡Ja! Pues podemos hacer dos paradas, me toma un flash.

Robin suspira antes de comenzar a caminar.

-Eh, ¿A dónde vas?

-Por mi motocicleta, la dejé escondida tras un árbol.

-¿Tras un árbol? ¿En serio?

Tim se encoge de hombros.

-Tiene bloqueo de voz, realmente no importa mucho si la encuentran.

-¡Wow! ¿Entonces solo tú la puedes usar?

-Bueno, Batman y yo.

Un súbito escalofrío la recorre al decir lo último.

\- ¿Robin? Te pusiste pálida.

-Solo pensaba en un caso que me queda por resolver, es todo.

Impulso la conoce bien, a fin de cuentas, se han estado viendo por meses y Robin tiene esta costumbre de ser un poco muy abierta con ellos, pero Tim también es una mentirosa experta.

El pelirrojo asiente antes de acomodarse los googles.

-Vale, nos vemos el viernes, supongo.

-Por supuesto.

-Ah, ¿Rob? No pienses mucho en lo de Kon, estoy seguro que no es nada serio.

Tim no alcanza a preguntarle qué quiere decir, Impulso ha desparecido en un flash, dejándola con la sensación de vacío.

.

.

.

Es martes en la tarde y Timothea Drake no ha ido a la escuela. En su lugar, recién abre sus ojos y bosteza.

Faltar a la escuela por primera vez le parece buena idea, no tiene ganas de recibir la calificación de su ensayo de literatura e, involuntariamente, revivir la sensación de la mano de Bruce sobre su cuello.

Tim gruñe y cuenta hasta diez en latín.

(Una parte de ella había querido llamar a Dick después del incidente, otra había querido gritarle a su reflejo por ser un jodido desastre.

Pero, ¿Cómo podía odiar a Batman?)

Al final se levanta de la cama y, tras una ducha rápida, baja a comer algo. Alfred no se ve por ningún lado, lo que Tim interpreta como que ha ido a hacer las compras al notar la falta de leche en el refrigerador.

Con un rodar de ojos, se prepara un sándwich y se sirve el ultimo vaso de jugo de uva para proceder a comer mientras desliza con aburrimiento su inicio de Facebook.

(Las redes sociales le causan cierta diversión a Tim, especialmente porque adora ver la forma en que sus compañeros de clase crean chismes a partir de simples fotos.

Sí, Timothea Drake es una adolescente muy en el fondo, ¿y qué?)

Cuando da su último bocado, Tim nota la sensación de una mirada en su nuca.

\- ¿Bruce?

Los pasos del mayor hacen eco en el piso de mármol y de pronto Tim tiene un deja vu.

(Había sido poco antes del cumpleaños de Bruce, ella aun tenia trece años; su cabello considerablemente más largo y unos centímetros menos de estatura.

En ese entonces, ella no sabía cómo cortar el cuello de un hombre con un cuchillo para mantequilla).

-Buenas tardes, Timothea. Te levantaste tarde.

El magnate se abre paso en la cocina, camisa blanca y pantalón negro, el cabello ligeramente desordenado y su colonia inundando la habitación.

-Sí, bueno, en algún punto tenia que dormir más de cuatro horas.

Bruce enciende la cafetera.

\- ¿A qué hora llegaste a la mansión? – pregunta sin emoción alguna.

-Mmm, a las cuatro, un poco antes.

-Ya veo.

Un incómodo silencio se apodera de ambos y Tim bloquea su celular en un movimiento rápido para ponerse de pie tan silenciosamente como puede.

-Voy ir a entrenar. – dice tan firme como su voz le permite.

-Espera, Tim.

Bruce se da la vuelta y camina hacia ella, inspeccionándola con la mirada mientras acorta la distancia entre ellos.

Tim detesta cuando Bruce se pone enfrente de ella, su cabeza sin siquiera llegar a los hombros del mayor y con tantos kilos de diferencia.

(Ella no piensa en que a pesar de que Dick la pone en la misma situación, nunca se ha sentido nerviosa cerca de él.

Pensar en ello la hace darse cuenta de que le tiene miedo a Bruce, miedo a las _posibilidades_ , miedo a sus ojos que la miran con un brillo que la hace querer llorar).

\- ¿Estuviste llorando? – inquiere mientras roza las mejillas de la chica.

\- ¿N-No?

Shiva le enseñó a ser fuerte, a no dejarse intimidar por un hombre, a dejar inconsciente a alguien del triple de su tamaño.

(Shiva le hablo sobre sexo, sobre seducción, sobre manipulación, sobre _violación_ ).

Timothea puede aplicar su conocimiento con todo mundo, excepto con Bruce. Excepto con aquél a quien ella quería mantener a raya.

Y es que le es imposible distinguir la línea entre Batman y Bruce casi tanto como la línea entre Tim y Robin.

-Tus ojos están rojos…

\- ¿De verdad?

La mano de Bruce se pierde en su cabello.

-No te habrán hecho llorar esos dos, ¿verdad?

Conner y Bart.

-No.

\- ¿Entonces?

Tim aparta su mirada.

¿Qué se supone que diga? ¿Qué ha llorado en sueños otra vez al revivir la sensación de sangre y semen entre sus piernas?

-No lo sé, debí tener una pesadilla.

-Ya veo.

La mano baja a su cuello, acariciando de una forma que la hace temblar.

-Sería una pena verte llorar por un chico, Tim… A tu edad no saben lo que quieren.

Tim puede identificar la manipulación en la voz de Bruce, pero eso no evita que su mente reviva la imagen de Kon coqueteando con Wonder Girl, y _oh_ , claro, _metas con metas_ , ¿no? ¿Qué era ella a lado de una semi diosa?

Antes de que pueda decir algo, Bruce la pone contra la pared y choca sus labios contra los de ella.

Sin saber porqué, ella se deja hacer, su cuerpo quieto y un par de lágrimas surgiendo de sus ojos en silencio.

La mano que no sujeta su cuello baja lentamente, hasta que estruja uno de sus pechos encima del brasier y Bruce separa sus nocas por un momento y gruñe.

-Tim, sé una buena niña, ¿quieres?

Cuando Bruce le toma las manos y las dirige a su pantalón, Timothea se permite sollozar.

No que al mayor le importe.

.

.

.

Es casi bizarro.

Timothea siente sus manos temblar mientras limpia con cuidado las heridas de la espalda de Batman, el héroe ni siquiera dice nada cuando ella coloca el desinfectante.

Bruce (Batman) tiene la columna rota.

Tim no logra calmarse, no sabe qué sentir.

Por un lado, Bruce ciertamente merece esto, pero…

Pero Batman no, Batman es un héroe, Batman es _su_ héroe.

\- ¿Bruce? – murmura con suavidad después de colocar las vendas, dejando que sus manos acaricien el cabello del hombre.

Bruce deja salir un grito ahogado que la hace palidecer.

Si Alfred pregunta porque Tim se trepa a la cama y obliga a Bruce a esconder su cara en su pecho… Bueno, Tim puede argumentar que ella no tiene suficiente capacidad emocional para perder a quien es lo más cercano que tiene a un padre.

(Y es tan jodidamente perturbador…)

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1953 palabras
> 
> Escribí este capitulo en tres horas, así que es posible que tenga un montón de errores ortográficos, pero hey, cuando te pega la inspiración es imposible negarse.
> 
> No tuve corazón para escribir la escena completa de Bruce y Tim en la cocina, así que ustedes pueden imaginarla tan fuerte como gusten.
> 
> Bart es un amor y siempre he sentido que es quien más apoya al KonTim en cualquiera de sus expresiones; de hecho, siento que probablemente él sería quien más sospecha que la relación de Batman y Robin no es lo que parece ya que él sí que tiene una buena relación con los Flash.
> 
> Ojo, amo el KonTim, y esto no se acaba aquí, pero este fic trata de apegarse al canon y más importante, es un futuro JayTim, así que…
> 
> La neta me gustaría poner a Azrael enterándose de todo el desmadre de Bruce con Tim, pero la neta ese wey es un mal hombre; les advierto que no va precisamente a ayudarla U.U
> 
> Los reviews son gratis, mis vigilantes.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer, besos!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Divergencia con el canon sobre el 90% de la historia de Batman y Robin, lol.
> 
> ¡Síganme en Twitter! @mistressofvos
> 
> Advertencias: Descubrimiento de la sexualidad, consentimiento dudoso, pedofilia, pederastia, misoginia, masturbación, abuso sexual, manipulación, acoso, violación explicita…
> 
> .

.

.

.

Su nombre es Jean-Paul Valley y es el remplazo de Bruce.

Tim no puede evitar sentirse intimidada por el rubio, no importa su insistencia en que _"Robin es la compañera de Batman"_ ni su sonrisa condescendiente cuando agacha su cabeza para verla a los ojos.

Pero bueno, Bruce y Alfred se han ido a Inglaterra (Bruce se aferra a sanar, ¿Quién es Timothea para juzgarlo?), alguien tiene que quedarse con Jean y asegurarse que cumpla su rol de Batman.

Y este Batman es… _Diferente_.

La armadura es demasiado metálica, su voz muy grave, sus golpes excesivos. Todo es incorrecto.

Robin tiene que detenerlo de matar a un mafioso esa noche, sus guantes verdes sobre capa negra.

-Batman… - murmura, tratando de hacer que su voz salga con firmeza.

(Pero Tim estaría mintiendo si dijera que le tiene confianza a este nuevo Batman, al héroe-que-no-es, a este…)

-Vámonos, Robin.

Con Bruce, a Tim le preocupaba el brillo de depredador que sus ojos azules tomaban al verla.

Con Jean, le preocupa la forma en que parece sentirse enamorado con la ilusión de ser padre e hija.

-Tim, sé una buena niña y pon la mesa.

La ojiazul se muerde la lengua para no hace gesto alguno.

(Tim lleva tres semanas durmiendo con el seguro de la puerta puesto y…)

Lo que sea que Jean sienta por ella (por _Robin_ , por _Batman_ ) es mucho mas extraño que las fotos que Tim solía tomar por las noches cuando veía la capa de Jason brillando sobre las terrazas.

Le da la impresión que Jean, más que una admiración, siente una obsesión.

.

.

.

Jean retira la fotografía de Jason de la chimenea sin avisar.

Nadie menciona el tema (no que haya mucha gente en la mansión).

Tim se escabulle a la biblioteca un día para rescatar el libro de Jason y lo coloca en su mochila, haciendo la nota mental de tener vigilado el traje de Jason.

(Realmente quiere romper la nariz respingada de Jean, gritarle que como puede _siquiera_ atreverse a tartar de borrar a Jason de la mansión, a _su_ Robin).

La chica se escabulle al baño de chicas un día durante el receso y saca el celular de Robin (ese que Bruce le ha dado tiempo atrás) y, con un suspiro, marca el número de Nightwing.

Ha pasado casi un mes desde la llegada de Jean, noviembre casi termina, Tim no ha hablado con Bruce desde su partida.

" _¿Robin?"_

-Dick…

" _Sin nombres, chica maravilla. ¿Pasa algo?"_

Timothea revisa el seguro del cubículo antes de ahogar un grito en su garganta.

-Azrael… Jean… No podemos dejar que siga con esto.

" _¿Te hizo algo?"_

La pregunta es directa, no suena al típico Dick Grayson risueño que la convenció de conocer a Impulso y Superboy tiempo atrás.

-No…

(Pero es solo cuestión de tiempo, tal y como fue con Bruce, ¿no es así?)

" _¿Entonces?"_

-Nightwing… Azrael deja a los criminales medio muertos, no investiga los casos, simplemente los deja sangrando en el suelo.

Tim toma aire.

\- ¿Tienes idea de cuantas veces he tenido que detenerlo de matar a alguien? No está bien, necesitamos detenerlo, yo…

_(Yo no puedo quedarme bajo el mismo techo que Jean)._

" _¿Pero te ha hecho algo, Tim? A tu persona"._

-No, pero…

" _Tim, si Azrael es demasiado violento eso es problema de Bruce, no nuestro"._

Dick suspira en el otro lado de la línea.

-Richard, por favor… Ven a Gotham.

Timothea Drake odia pedir cosas así, el tener que rogar por atención, por cariño, por _ayuda_.

" _No, Tim. Ya hemos tenido esta discusión, no pienso ponerme ese maldito traje… Mira, puedes venir a Bludhaven si quieres, pero no vas a convencerme de ir a Gotham"._

Silencio.

-Vete al demonio, Dick.

Tim cuelga el teléfono con un sabor amargo en su boca.

.

.

.

-Wayne te necesitaba, pero yo no.

Robin siente las manos de Azrael (se niega a llamarlo Batman, a darle esa satisfacción) apretando su cuello, cortando el aire a sus pulmones.

Curioso, ella debería tener miedo a morir, pero por alguna razón su mente solo piensa en que debería haberle hablado a Bruce sobre los incidentes con Jean, debería haberse tragado su orgullo, su miedo, debería haber tomado el maldito teléfono y hablar a Inglaterra en lugar de rogarle a Dick desde el baño de su escuela.

Estúpida, _estúpida_. ¿Tan difícil era confiar en su Batman?

Tim comienza a sentir la falta de su aire (y _oh_ , esas manos van a dejar moretones, la autopsia a va a ser divertida), sus ojos amenazan con cerrarse.

Entonces Jean la suelta de golpe, lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-Dios, Robin… Tim… Yo…

Azrael se da la vuelta y camina unos pasos antes de caer en sus rodillas.

-Lo siento tanto, Tim, yo…

Pero nadie lo escucha; Robin huye sigilosa por las alcantarillas debajo de la mansión.

Respirar duele.

.

.

.

La mansión Drake es su casa, no debería sentirse tan fuera de lugar. Pero ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que ella ha pasado la noche ahí que hasta el aroma de la alfombra le parece desconocido.

Tim se da el lujo de dormir en la habitación de sus padres solo por esa noche.

Va a tener que ir a alguna _safe house_ por ropa y dinero mañana, pero por el momento, se permite dormir en el traje de Robin.

Curioso, las sábanas aun huelen al perfume de Janet.

.

.

.

Su nombre es _Spoiler_ , lo cual es jodidamente ridículo.

Es una chica tan solo unos centímetros arriba de ella, con mucho más peso y un traje que parece hecho de algodón. Pero el color es buena idea, Robin le da ese punto. Su oscuro morado y máscara negra hacen que se pierda en las sombras con mucha mayor facilidad que la capa amarilla de cierta chica.

Tim sigue sobando su barbilla y mirando con resentimiento el ladrillo que Spoiler utilizó para golpearla tan solo minutos atrás.

Justo ahora, Robin tiene a la chica nueva atada a un poste.

\- ¿Te parece una tregua, Spoiler?

La chica asiente suavemente.

-Bien, entonces la cuestión es esta… Obviamente quieres detener a Cluemaster, no conozco tus razones, pero apuesto que son personales.

Spoiler gruñe.

\- ¿Tu punto, Robin? – su voz es mucho más grave que la de Tim, suena de mayor edad y con acento de los barrios bajos de Gotham.

-No me interesan mucho tus motivos, pero no tienes entrenamiento, van a matarte antes de que puedas acercarte a Cluemaster. No quiero cargar con la carga moral de tu muerte.

Robin ladea la cabeza.

-Puedo ayudarte a capturarlos, si quieres.

-Vaya, ¿Quién diría que Robin es un chico tan caballeroso?

Tim se muerde el labio.

-Soy una chica.

Spoiler hace un sonido similar a una risilla.

-Lo siento, es que…

-El cabello, lo sé.

-En realidad, me refería a tu pecho.

Robin se sonroja de golpe.

Por lo visto, Spoiler es una maldita perra.

(Le agrada, y mucho).

.

.

.

Al final atrapan a Cluemaster gracias a unas pistas que Spoiler tiene del hombre (Robin no pregunta, ya sabe que la chica de morado es su hija) y al entrenamiento marcial de Robin tumbando a todos los ayudantes del susodicho.

La policía se lo lleva mientras ambas observan desde la terraza.

Antes de que Robin pueda decir algo inspirador (vamos, ella es la chica maravilla, ¿no?) Spoiler se quita la máscara.

Una guapa rubia le guiña el ojo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Espero que no olvides llamarme, Robin.

Tim sonríe nerviosa.

-Jamás.

Al volver a su mansión vacía, la ojiazul se pregunta qué pensaría Shiva sobre Tim usando sus encantos en una chica.

Al final se encoge de hombros, _total_ , ni Shiva ni Bruce ni Azrael están ahí.

.

.

.

Bruce regresa poco antes de Navidad, ¿así o más romántico?

(Tim _casi_ siente que todo es un cliché).

Azrael le entrega el manto de mala gana (con muchos golpes de por medio) y las cosas vuelven a una extraña normalidad para Gotham.

Batman (Bruce) insiste en que Robin (Tim) regrese a la mansión.

Tim acepta con dificultad, haciendo memoria de el lugar exacto en donde Bruce tiene las heridas a su columna recién reparada, después de todo, un buen golpe podría regresarlo a…

_**No.** _

No va a pensar en esa posibilidad, mucho menos si involucra las manos de Timothea siendo las que lo quiebren por segunda vez.

(Aunque quizás debería recordarle a Bruce, cuando él se da el maldito placer de poner sus manos sobre ella y de gruñir, que ella sabe perfectamente como clavar un cuchillo entre sus costillas).

.

.

.

Es la primera navidad que Tim pasa sin sus padres, lo cual le trae una horrible sensación de nostalgia y amargura mientras bebe el chocolate caliente que Alfred ha preparado.

Es un poco gracioso ver todos los regalos que Bruce le ha comprado, le recuerdan a Jack y Janet llenándola de obsequios en espera de que no les guardara rencor por pasar la noche en galas de gente rica en lugar de con su propia hija.

No funcionaba mucho, pero…

Una de las cajas contiene un hermoso vestido blanco de invierno que la hace sonreír de manera forzada.

Blanco como la pureza, inmaculado, _virgen_.

-Feliz Navidad, Tim. – murmura Bruce antes de ignorarla (y de mantener sus manos para sí mismo) por el resto de la noche.

Batman va a patrullar y Tim se queda con Alfred. Tras casi dos horas de monitorear la computadora, ella se atreve a preguntarle su eterna curiosidad al mayordomo.

-Oye, Alfred, ¿Cómo era Jason?

.

.

.

Robin sale a patrullar a la noche siguiente con la mente perdida y sus ojos buscando la figura de Spoiler.

No tiene mucho éxito, en su lugar, casi tropieza al aterrizar en el techo de la Torre Wayne.

Batman la sujeta por el brazo de forma impersonal y sin ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro, es casi como las primeras veces que Robin había salido a acompañarlo.

\- ¿Estás bien, Robin?

Ella asiente y…

Y a veces olvida que Batman no es Bruce y que Robin no es Tim.

(¿Por qué es tan difícil?)

Los problemas de Tim pueden esperar, justo ahora, Robin salta del edificio tan sonriente como puede.

Robin es, después de todo, la luz que protege a Batman del abismo.

.

.

.

Un 31 de enero, mientras Tim contesta los mensajes de Kon y Bart (siendo tan escueta como puede con el primero), llaman del hospital.

Alfred contesta con su típica amabilidad y escucha atentamente por unos minutos antes de llamar a Tim con una voz extrañamente nerviosa.

Pasa y resulta que Jack Drake ha despertado del coma.

Esa noche Bruce la visita en su habitación poco después de que ella se ha metido bajo las sabanas y cerrado sus ojos.

No la toca, y tampoco dice nada. Simplemente la _observa_ , como si no supiera que Tim está despierta (o como si no le importara).

Bruce suspira y se va.

Tim no sabe que sentir al respecto.

Esa noche, Timothea Drake sueña con besos fantasmas y una sombra en forma de murciélago.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1859 palabras
> 
> La verdad no me termina de gustar la narración del capítulo, pero honestamente es la tercera vez que lo reescribo y creo que simplemente no va a salir mejor.
> 
> No sabría decir si lo anterior está relacionado con que las interacciones sean con Spoiler y Azrael en lugar de con Batman o la YJ, probablemente sea eso.
> 
> Me sentía muy tentada a poner algo muy oscuro entre Azrael y Tim pero luego me puse a pensar que Azrael se redime y pues como que pudo más eso que mis ganas de escribir puro drama.
> 
> Los reviews son gratis, mis vigilantes.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer, besos!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitulo largo (a comparación de los anteriores).

Es un dos de enero increíblemente frio cuando a Timothea le permiten ver a Jack (a su padre, a quien ella ya daba por perdido).

Tim esconde las manos dentro de su hoodie mientras se sienta enfrente del hombre quien la mira de reojo por un momento antes de regresar la vista a la sábana que cubre sus piernas.

Jack no ha quedado precisamente parapléjico, aparentemente, va a ser cuestión de dinero y tiempo y cirugías y voluntad. Pero es natural que Jack se sienta perdido, frustrado, deprimido. 

(Casi le recuerda a Bruce y su columna).

-Hola, Tim.

-Hola, papá.

Un silencio los invade.

-Tim, mira… Me he pasado casi un año en coma, y mis piernas…

-Lo sé, papá. Pero te prometo que…

-Timothea, déjame hablar. – expresa su padre con una firmeza que ella había olvidado.

-Lo siento.

Jack tiene el ceño fruncido y aprieta los puños por unos segundos antes de girar su cabeza para verla de frente; los ojos castaños de su padre contra el azul de ella (el azul de Janet, azul como zafiros, azul como las paredes de la habitación).

-Los doctores creen que si inicio el tratamiento ahora podría recuperar la movilidad de mis piernas en poco más de un año.

-Oh.

-Probablemente comience en una semana.

Tim sonríe de forma genuina.

Jack es su padre, maldita sea.

-Papá, eso es genial.

-Voy a irme a Múnich, Timothea.

Ah, detalles, detalles.

Tim deja de sonreír y siente sus labios temblar.

-… ¿Vas a llevarme contigo? – pregunta con temor.

(Janet se había quedado con ella un par de veces, Tim recuerda romperse un brazo cuando tenia ocho años y, gracias a ello, pasar una semana completa almorzando con su madre a lado.

Y una vez, cuando Tim tenía once y estaba comenzando todo ese camino de la feminidad, Janet la había llevado a su oficina para ver lo que un día sería de ella).

Jack parpadea un par de veces antes de suspirar.

-Preferiría que te quedaras aquí, Gotham Academy es una de las mejores escuelas del mundo.

 _Es una escuela para niños ricos donde nadie pregunta porqué una chica de catorce años tiene hematomas en todo el cuerpo, ¿eso la hace la mejor?_ , piensa Timothea con cierta amargura.

(Ella es del grupo de talentos y aun así no recuerda la última vez que algún profesor pudo defenderse de la arrogancia de los alumnos).

-Quieres que me quede en Gotham.

-Escucha, sé que suena difícil, pero apuesto que te gustaría tener la mansión para ti sola, dudo que el señor Wayne te dejara hacer fiestas en su casa.

Jack ríe suavemente.

-Recuérdame agradecerle al señor Wayne por su amabilidad. A veces me sorprende lo empático que es con los huérfanos, ¡mira que casi adopta un tercer hijo!

_Bruce no quiere precisamente una hija, papá._

-El señor Wayne ha sido muy gentil.

¿Combatir el crimen cuenta como gentileza?

-Todo va a estar bien, Tim, sé buena niña, ¿quieres?

Tim tiene que contener el impulso de vomitar cuando Jack le revuelve el cabello y es que las palabras resuenan en su mente con la voz de Bruce en un gruñido gutural.

Por un momento, casi jura que a quien tiene enfrente es a Bruce y no a Jack.

.

.

.

Tim frota su mano lastimada sobre el guante, maldiciendo en voz baja.

-Robin. – llama Batman con frialdad a un par de metros y abriendo la puerta del batimóvil.

-Voy. – dice ella antes de agitar su muñeca y caminar al auto con los labios fruncidos.

Ambos suben en silencio al auto y se dejan guiar por la carretera que tantas veces ha visto a Bruce volver lleno de sangre y heridas.

Cuando faltan solo minutos para entrar a la cueva, Batman habla de nuevo.

-Tu padre sale del hospital mañana.

-Sip.

\- ¿Va a ir directo a Múnich? ¿Sin siquiera parar por…?

Por _su_ casa, por la tumba de Janet (su jodida esposa muerta).

-Mi padre, - comienza Tim con voz indiferente. – nunca ha sido un hombre de familia.

Bruce la mira de reojo (ella lo sabe porque ha aprendido a sentirlo) y suelta aire por la nariz.

-Nightwing dice que lo llamaste cuando Azrael se puso violento.

Tim siente su corazón acelerarse.

-Así fue.

\- ¿Lo has llamado por _algo_ más?

_¿Dick sabe…?_

Ella sonríe sarcástica.

-Por su cumpleaños y por Navidad.

-Hmp.

Tim frota su muñeca para apaciguar el dolor.

-Nightwing estaba raro.

-Starfire volvió a su planeta, siempre lo pone de mal humor.

Casi como por arte de brujería, Tim recuerda una vieja fotografía del periódico donde Robin (Dick) se besaba con Batgirl (Barbara). Curioso, no recuerda la ultima vez que ha hablado con Oracle.

(Se pregunta, por un momento, si Barbara entendería…)

-Llegamos. 

.

.

.

Tim no quería llorar.

No es tanto por orgullo o por estoicismo, es simplemente que cuando llora se pone vulnerable, débil, suave.

(Tim últimamente llora por cuestiones curiosas, como despertar con la sensación de estar sangrando entre las piernas y de una pastilla atorada en su garganta.

Sin embargo, cuando Alfred le ha suturado un corte hecho por una ventana, ella no ha derramado ninguna lágrima).

Tim no quería llorar, pero tampoco quería dejar ir a Jack. Al final, ha cometido ambas acciones de muy mala gana.

Hace poco menos de dos horas, se ha despedido de Jack en el aeropuerto y ha regreso a la mansión Wayne.

Ni siquiera se ha molestado en mover sus cosas de una mansión a otra, no tiene sentido hacerlo si Jack no va a estar en casa. No tiene sentido vivir en ese lugar donde su apellido hace un eco doloroso. 

No hay sirvientes, no hay familia, no hay _nada_.

La ojiazul suspira antes de enjuagarse las lagrimas en el lavamanos y mirarse al espejo. Sus ojos están ligeramente hinchados y sus labios lucen demasiado rosas; su cara pálida por el reciente toque del agua helada.

Sale del cuarto de baño con pereza y se tumba en la cama, es cuestión de minutos para que Alfred la llame a cenar y se le antoja divagar un rato.

Entonces suena el teléfono de Robin, el nombre “Superboy” brillando con luz azul cobre una pantalla verde.

\- ¿Hola? – murmura con la voz ligeramente ronca.

 _“¡Hey, Rob!”_ se escucha la voz alegre de Kon del otro lado.

-Kon… ¿Pasa algo? – inquiere mientras se sienta en la esquina de la cama y sujetando una almohada entre sus brazos para apoyar la barbilla.

_“No mucho, pero ya sabes, no has contestado nuestros mensajes desde Año Nuevo, Impulso casi sale a buscarte creyendo que habías desaparecido”._

-Oh.

_“ **¿Oh?** Rob, mira, no soy bueno con estas cosas, pero estamos preocupados”. _

-He estado ocupada…

_“Rob, te fuiste por semanas y cuando visitaste en diciembre a penas y hablamos. Luego nos dices “Feliz Año Nuevo” y despareces de nuevo…”_

Se escucha como Kon toma aire en el otro lado de la línea.

_“¿Fue algo que hice, Robin”_

Tim casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

\- ¿Qué? No, ¡no!

_“Ya, pero es que pareciera como si…”_

-Superboy, escucha, sé que he estado distante, pero no fue culpa de nadie. Son cosas de murciélagos, órdenes de Batman.

_“Batman suena como un manipulador”._

Timothea se muerde el labio y hace lo posible por no desviarse de la conversación.

-Quizás un poco, es difícil de explicar. Te prometo que iré mañana a la cueva, ¿te parece bien?

_“Rob, esto no es por cosas de héroes… O sea, si nos vendría bien tu ayuda, ¡dah! Pero en realidad pienso que necesitas un descanso de todo eso, la cueva incluida”._

La ojiazul se permite sonreír.

\- ¿Qué sugieres?

_“Impulso disfrutó mucho su visita a la granja, ¿sabes? Quizás podrías alejarte de la ciudad y respirar aire fresco._

Robin carraspea.

\- ¿La granja Kent? ¿Vives en la granja Kent?

_“Mujer, eso lo sabrías si hubieras contestado mis mensajes. Superman me invitó en noviembre, pero cuando visitaste la cueva fue tan rápido que no pude darte la noticia”._

-Lo siento.

_“¡No!_

_Rob, andas muy rara, ¿desde cuándo te disculpas conmigo?”_

-Estoy algo cansada. – admite entre dientes.

_“Tú solo preséntate en la cueva mañana temprano con tu mochila y…”_

Tim realmente está a punto de decir _“Sí”_ cuando recuerda que Kon no sabe su identidad.

-Kon… Aprecio mucho todo esto, pero no puedo.

Batman la mataría si Tim le dijera su identidad a Superboy.

No literalmente, claro.

(Bueno, ella no lo piensa tan factible).

_“…Eh, esta bien, no te apures. Pero, ¿Robin?”_

\- ¿Ajá?

_“¿Vas a venir mañana? A la cueva”._

-Te hice una promesa, Kon. La voy a cumplir.

Tim cuelga el teléfono antes de que el meta tenga oportunidad de responder. Hay una sensación molesta en su pecho, como si hubiera hecho algo malo, como si hubiera rechazado una invitación al baile.

Conner es… Timothea no sabe explicarlo.

Alfred toca a su puerta suavemente y ella despierta de su ensoñación. Es la noche de un siete de enero y la lluvia cae sobre Gotham.

.

.

.

Impulso anda un poco muy pegajoso, pero Tim decide dejarlo ser por este fin de semana.

(Además, hay cierto encanto en los abrazos cálidos del pelirrojo y la forma en que pierde sus dedos en su cabello negro con dulzura.

A veces, Bart recuesta su cabeza en su regazo y Tim no puede evitar acariciarle la mejilla.

Todo es fácil con Bart, es como si olvidara todo lo que pasa en su vida y solo quedaran Robin e Impulso riendo mientras ven televisión).

Superboy parece estar tratando de ser menos Superboy, lo cual no hace mucho sentido hasta que Robin recuerda la imagen de coqueto y fiestero que el kriptoniano se ha creado desde Hawái.

Claro, Conner no se ha vuelto una dulzura inofensiva como Impulso, pero al menos parece estar tratando de ser menos idiota. Tim no puede evitar preguntarse si lo hace por ella, si realmente le importa.

Tornado Rojo aparece tan de pronto como siempre y le pide a Robin que se acerque a la computadora. Por primera vez en semanas, tienen un caso más allá de apagar un incendio o atrapar ladrones de bancos.

-Lex Luthor ha estado viajando a Star City con demasiada frecuencia estos dos meses, a su vez, en estos dos meses ha habido varias desapariciones de adolescentes en la ciudad; descubran lo que planea.

Tim casi se asusta cuando ve la cara sin emoción alguna de Superboy.

Pero bueno, hasta donde Kon sabe, Tim no tiene idea de que él es hijo de Lex Luthor.

_“Batman suena como un manipulador…”_

Tim no cree ser mucho mejor que Bruce.

.

.

.

Al final resulta que Lex estaba tratando de curar a adolescentes con enfermedades genéticas usando una imitación de kriptonita verde.

No lo ha conseguido, pero en su lugar ha dado asilo y tratamiento gratis a todos esos chicos dentro de su hospital privado y con ayuda de sus laboratorios. Casi es una buena acción.

Casi, porque Lex seguía teniendo toneladas de imitación de kriptonita que hicieron enfermar a Conner al punto de que sigue desmayado sobre la camilla dentro de la cueva.

Superman y Batman se han encargado del asunto de la kriptonita con ayuda de Flash y de Impulso (quien casi estalla de felicidad al recibir tal confianza) mientras Tim se queda a monitorear los signos vitales de Kon.

La chica suspira al verlo respirar con lentitud y con los ojos cerrados, después, se sienta en la esquina de la camilla para inspeccionar sus propias heridas.

Principalmente tiene raspones de cuando los guardias habían tratado de evitar que se llevara a Superboy fuera de ahí. No lo habían logrado por supuesto, pero uno de los guardias le había dado un puñetazo en la boca y ahora Tim tiene el labio algo morado y con manchas de sangre.

-… ¿Rob?

Tim se gira suavemente y mira a Kon, quien, tras casi cinco horas, por fin abre sus ojos.

-No te levantes, la kriptonita podría no ser natural pero su envenenamiento fue casi igual de efectivo.

-Ah… - Kon se lleva una mano a la frente y se tapa los ojos. – Dolía como verdadera kriptonita, te lo juro.

-Te creo.

\- ¿Cómo salimos de ahí?

-Impulso desactivó las defensas del laboratorio mientras yo te alejaba de los bloques gigantes de kriptonita.

\- ¿Me cargaste?

-Mmm, arrastrar define mejor lo que hice.

Conner se destapa los ojos, levanta la espalda y sonríe.

-Quien diría que Robin tiene tanta fuerza en sus brazos… Espera, ¿Qué le pasó a tu labio?

Tim se lleva la mano aun enguatada a su boca.

-Un guardia tuvo suerte.

-Dios, Rob, ¿siquiera te has lavado la herida?

Superboy la toma del hombro y la acerca a su cuerpo hasta que están a menos de medio metro de distancia.

-Está morado.

-No pasa nada. Me lo suturo en la cueva, eh, en la baticueva.

Conner se acerca aun más a ella, inspeccionando sus labios. Y oh, _claro_ , visión de rayos x.

Un momento… Visión de rayos x… ¿No será que…?

-Si ves debajo de mi antifaz yo misma te enveneno con Kriptonita.

Conner tiene el descaro de reírse.

-Estaba viendo tus huesos de la mandíbula, chica mantequilla. Pero ahora que lo mencionas, no había pensado en ver debajo de tu antifaz…

Tim tapa los ojos de Conner con sus manos, sintiendo como sus mejillas arden.

-Ni lo pienses.

\- ¿Y puedo ver a través de tus mallas?

\- ¡Conner!

Superboy ríe a carcajadas antes de poner sus manos sobre las de ella y moverlas hacia su barbilla.

-Tranquila, sabes que no lo haría… A menos que quisieras claro. – murmura con la voz especialmente grave.

Tim traga saliva.

-Muy gracioso. – masculla ella antes de zafarse del agarre.

Conner parpadea antes de poner los ojos en blanco.

-Casi muero ahí, Robin. Podrías darme una recompensa.

Tim se pone una mano en la cintura.

-Bien, ¿prefieres limpiar las regaderas o la sala de estar? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @mistressofvos


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Divergencia con el canon sobre el 90% de la historia de Batman y Robin, lol. 
> 
> Advertencias: Descubrimiento de la sexualidad, consentimiento dudoso, pedofilia, pederastia, misoginia, masturbación, abuso sexual, manipulación, acoso, violación explicita…

-Muy bien, Timothea. Nos vemos en cuatro semanas. – dice el dentista mientras se hace un lado para dejar que Tim baje del asiento.

Sus dientes se sienten tensos tras la invasión de la limpieza seguida del ajuste de ligas, pero se consuela con la promesa que ha hecho el dentista sobre retirarle los frenos tras tres sesiones más. Había sido doloroso volver al tratamiento después de los meses que pasó con Lady Shiva, pero por suerte no había tenido el impacto que Tim había previsto.

Tim sale del consultorio con el sabor de látex y pasta dental en su boca y encuentra a Bruce esperándola dentro del coche tan solo a unos metros de la entrada (es el mismo auto donde…).

\- ¿Qué te dijo el dentista? – pregunta Bruce una vez que la pelinegra se ha subido al asiento de atrás y abrochado el cinturón de seguridad.

-Tres meses para quitarme los frenos, y piensa que mis muelas del juicio saldrán hasta los dieciocho.

Por suerte el labio roto había sanado antes de la visita, así que Tim no había tenido que inventar ninguna mentira. Aunque el dentista había recomendado que se hidratara los labios ya que se veían algo lastimados (probablemente porque Tim pasa el día entero mordiéndolos para controlar sus nervios).

-Estaba esperando a Alfred. – menciona la ojiazul tan fríamente como puede y con sus brazos cruzados, admirando el reflejo de su rostro en la ventana polarizada.

Necesita un corte de cabello, han pasado casi dos meses desde la última vez que fue a retocar su _“corte de chico”,_ como dicen sus compañeras. Los mechones de su frente comienzan a enmarcar su rostro, inclinando la balanza de su rostro andrógino hacia el lado femenino.

Le gusta, por supuesto. Pero no vale el riesgo de llamar la atención de Bruce de nuevo (el evento en la cocina ha sido el ultimo encuentro fuerte, por llamarlo de alguna manera.

Pero a veces a Bruce le da por abrazarla desde atrás y gruñirle en el oído mientras respira su aroma. Es casi peor que cuando realmente la toca; la mantiene con el miedo por minutos para al final irse y dejarla temblando ante la posibilidad de que la puerta de su habitación se va a abrir durante la noche).

-Alfred está ocupado viendo los preparativos para mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

\- ¿No faltan tres semanas?

Bruce suelta aire por la nariz a la vez que enciende el auto.

-Reunir a la elite de Gotham toma tiempo.

-Supongo.

Pasan el resto del viaje en silencio, interrumpidos solamente por un estornudo agudo de Tim.

.

.

.

Cinco días antes del cumpleaños de Bruce, llega San Valentín.

Llega en martes, lo cual es incómodo y curioso, pero no necesariamente malo. La escuela los obliga a realizar un intercambio y Tim intercambia chocolates con una chica pecosa llamada Carol que sería preciosa de no ser por su altanería.

También, contrario a lo esperado, recibe un ramo de seis rosas rojas de parte de Charles, un chico del grado anterior a ella que parece estar embobado con su aspecto gótico (Tim casi quiere decirle que no es gótico lo que ella busca tanto como masculino) y una caja de chocolates de James, el primer lugar de su grupo.

La chica esconde los regalos en su mochila antes de subir al autobús (desde que Jack despertó Tim se mueve en autobús para la escuela, después de todo, sería raro si Bruce Wayne siguiera cuidando de ella, _¿verdad?_ ) y suspira antes de ponerse los audífonos.

Tiene ganas de ir a la cueva, de quedarse con Bart y Kon hasta que haya pasado el cumpleaños de Bruce; el recuerdo de unos labios sobre los suyos y su espalda contra la pared vivaz como nunca.

El día diecinueve Bruce cumple cuarenta años. El día veinte, se cumplen dieciocho meses de que Tim se haya presentado exigiendo el manto de Robin.

Las dos declaraciones no están relacionadas, excepto que sí lo están.

Bruce es… Mayor. _Mucho_ mayor. Es algo que Tim olvida al verlo con el traje de Batman y cumpliendo una rutina casi inhumana de ejercicios, de horas de sueño, de alimentación, de investigación.

Pero al final del día, Bruce es solo cuatro años menor que Jack, su padre. Timothea no quiere profundizar mucho en el porqué su mente ha comenzado a hacer esas notas, solo la pone ansiosa y con ganas de vomitar.

(Su primera vez fue con Bruce, con sangre y lágrimas sobre las sábanas).

Tim se concentra en la letra de la canción, sujetando sus manos entre sí dentro de la sudadera de la academia (una talla arriba de la que debería usar para ocultar los moretones de sus muñecas y cuello).

Tras casi una hora, se baja en el barrio alto de Gotham, prácticamente enfrente de su mansión vacía. Con un suspiro, comienza a caminar para cruzar el río y entrar a la mansión Wayne.

Ahí, es recibida por Alfred con su amabilidad y aura cálida de siempre. El mayordomo la obliga a ir directo a la cocina para comer y tomarse algo caliente mientras se queja en voz alta sobre el hecho de que Tim tenga que volver a la falda y chaleco la primera semana de marzo siendo que el frío va a ponerse peor según las noticias.

Tim no puede evitar sonreír mientras toma su postre (pie de queso con una taza de chocolate caliente), Alfred es lo único bueno de la mansión.

(Tim se pregunta qué pasaría si le contara sobre Bruce).

El momento es arruinado por su celular (el de Robin) donde brilla el nombre de Impulso.

Tim tiene un mal presentimiento.

.

.

.

En la noche, mientras huele las rosas acostada en su cama, piensa en las palabras de Bart y sus ojos casi lloran.

Casi, porque ella es Timothea Drake y no va a llorar por algo tan estúpido como estar celosa.

_“Cassie va a unirse al equipo, Kon me lo dijo esta mañana”._

¿Por qué Conner no se lo dijo a ella primero? ¿Por qué no le preguntó? ¿Por qué se atrevió a invitar a Cassie sin siquiera consultarlos? Y entonces recuerda la forma tan intensa en que Conner había mirado a la semidiosa meses atrás.

¿Qué era Tim a comparación de ella?

Entonces se abre la puerta de su habitación y Tim odia admitir que no le sorprende ver a Bruce frente a ella, vestido con pantalón formal y camisa azul, su rostro imposible de leer.

La puerta se cierra y Tim carraspea al escuchar el _clic_ del seguro.

\- ¿Bruce?

El hombre sonríe con suavidad.

-Te traje un detalle.

Bruce le enseña una caja negra de terciopelo con unos aretes de plata en forma de corazón. Hermoso y caros, de eso no le cabe duda a la ojiazul que los toma con manos inseguras.

(Ah, ¿de qué ha servido su entrenamiento?)

-Gracias.

Bruce le acaricia la mejilla y se sienta a su lado en la cama.

-Te ves triste.

-Extraño a mi papá. – miente casi por reflejo. La misma mentira que le dice a los profesores y a cualquiera que pregunte sobre su silencio y falta de vida social.

Bruce deja salir un _“Hmmm”_ mientras su mano comienza a juguetear con el lóbulo de su oreja, haciendo sonrojar a Tim.

-Tim. – la llama para hacerla voltear, cosa que ella obedece.

Entonces choca sus labios contra los suyos, Tim cierra la boca con fuerza y Bruce le sujeta el cuello a forma de respuesta.

Cuando Bruce le muerde el labio inferior al punto de sacarle sangre, Tim se permite sollozar.

-Shhh. – susurra Bruce antes de tumbarla sobre la cama, haciendo caer el ramo al piso, algo que hace sentir peor a Tim.

Una mano baja por su vientre y le separa las piernas de golpe, palpando su entrepierna sobre el pantalón de invierno.

Bruce separa sus labios de los de ella.

-Tim…

-Estoy menstruando. – declara Tim con su voz temblorosa, una parte de ella con la esperanza de que Bruce se vaya.

El mayor se aleja un poco, su ceño fruncido y claramente evaluando la situación.

Y ahí es cuando Bruce vuelve a sonreír, posando su dedo índice y corazón sobre el labio sangrante de Tim.

-Abre la boca y se buena niña.

Dos horas después, Tim sigue vomitando en el cuarto de baño.

.

.

.

Encontrarse a Dick en el cumpleaños de Bruce no era algo que Tim esperara, pero tampoco sabe si le molesta (tiene que mentirle a más gente con Dick cerca).

\- ¡Timmy, te ves espectacular! – exclama Dick antes de tomarla en brazos y hacerla girar en su vestido rojo _Baby Doll_ y tacones plateados en juego con sus aretes de corazón.

-Gracias, Dick. – responde ella y se pone de puntitas para darle un beso en la mejilla, manchándolo de labial carmesí sin darse cuenta.

\- ¡Lo siento! - se apresura a decir con vergüenza, el mayor simplemente se ríe a carcajadas.

-Tranquila, Barbara sabe que eres mi hermanita, ¿eh? Aunque puede que esos chicos de allá se pongan celosos de que sea yo a quien le des un beso. – y Richard vuelve a reírse mientras saca un pañuelo de su saco.

(¿Barbara? ¿Y qué pasó con Starfire?)

Tim se sonroja bajo el maquillaje, un maquillaje mucho más cargado de lo que ha llevado nunca. Simplemente completo y profesional, tratando de ocultar sus ojeras entre capas de base y corrector selladas con polvo compacto. Sombra negra, rímel y labios rojos para distraer la vista del moretón de su mejilla izquierda (moretón que lleva la forma de los dedos de Bruce).

-O te pusiste mucho rubor o te estás sonrojando de forma honesta.

Tim cruza los brazos bajo su escote (al diablo si su pecho es pequeño, el escote le queda bien) y alza una ceja.

-Fue un accidente.

Dick le muestra el pañuelo cubierto de labial.

\- ¿Esto? Pffft, tranquila hermanita, mejor vamos a ver si Bruce ya está bailando con Selina.

La ojiazul abre la boca con sorpresa.

\- ¿Selina Kyle?

Richard sonríe como queriendo decir _“Sé algo que tú no”_ y la empuja por los hombros hasta que llegan a la posta de baile. En el centro, Bruce baila un vals con Selina Kyle.

Usualmente Tim se sentiría aliviada (ella prefiere que Bruce acose a Catwoman a que siga visitándola en su habitación, incluso si es cruel desearle eso a Selina porque nadie merece sentirse como Tim se siente), pero entonces nota algo curioso.

Selina lleva exactamente el mismo corte que Tim.

Dick también lo nota.

-Wow, ¿Catwoman y Robin van al mismo peluquero? – se burla en voz baja para asegurarse que solo la chica lo escuche.

Tim pasa saliva con fuerza, recordando como Catwoman y Robin se han topado hace tres semanas por solo unos instantes. En ese entonces… En ese entonces Selina seguía llevando una larga cabellera negra, ahora…

-Necesito ir al baño. – dice Tim antes de salir huyendo con un dolor de cabeza surgiendo.

.

.

.

A inicios de marzo y siendo la cuarta semana que Robin huye de su responsabilidad de la cueva (y de la Young Justice, y de Conner y de Cassie), se topa con Spoiler mientras se columpia por los edificios.

Por fin se ha topado con Stephanie.

\- ¡Robin! – exclama ella de forma coqueta y ladeando su cabeza encapuchada.

Tim no puede evitar sonreír al recordar el hermoso cabello rubio debajo de la capucha, esos ojos vibrantes y…

-Spoiler. – saluda antes de aterrizar a su lado.

-Estuve esperando tu llamada, ¿acaso olvidaste que fue San Valentín?

Robin tensa los labios por unos segundos antes de sonreír.

-Claro que no, pero creí que una chica tan bonita como tú no tendría tiempo para mí.

Stephanie se ríe.

-Como si tu no fueras una chica preciosa, vamos, ¿Quién es el héroe afortunado de robarme tu amor?

A su mente viene la imagen de Conner seguida de Bruce.

_No._

-Nadie, Spoiler. Tu única competencia es la chica del clima, pero es algo mayor para mi gusto.

Spoiler parece quedarse sorprendida unos segundos antes de darle un golpecito en el hombro.

\- ¿Entonces puedo coquetearte sin miedo?

Tim pone la sonrisa más pícara que puede.

-Por favor, continúa. Lo disfruto mucho.

Stephanie se levanta la máscara lo suficiente para mostrar sus labios rosas y carnoso y se cuelga de los hombros de Robin (curioso, porque la rubia es más alta).

\- ¿Y bien, chica mantequilla?

-Oh, ese es mi favorito. – murmura de forma sarcástica antes de chocar sus labios con los de la rubia.

Tim nunca ha sentido tanto cosquilleo por un beso como ahora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Síganme en Twitter! @mistressofvos 
> 
> Ya mero sale Jason, lo juro. Siguiente capitulo toca salto temporal de los grandes, Tim va a cumplir sus XV, ¡Preparen el vestido! Digo, preparen los villanos.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Divergencia con el canon sobre el 90% de la historia de Batman y Robin, lol. 
> 
> ¡Síganme en Twitter! @mistressofvos 
> 
> Advertencias: Descubrimiento de la sexualidad, consentimiento dudoso, pedofilia, pederastia, misoginia, masturbación, abuso sexual, manipulación, acoso, homofobia, violación explicita…

Junio llega a tomar su lugar en el año al mismo tiempo que Timothea comienza a acostumbrarse a una nueva rutina.

Jack sigue en Europa, mandando simples correos semanales con las novedades sobre su tratamiento y depositándole en la tarjeta de débito. Tim se sentiría triste al respecto de no ser porque Jack rara vez estaba presente en casa, y cuando lo estaba, solía interactuar poco con ella (su decepción sobre tener una hija siempre presente).

Por otra parte, Janet sigue muerta… No hay mucho que Tim pueda decir sobre ello.

En fin, Tim se acostumbra a su rutina con cierta facilidad.

Ir a la escuela por la mañana, evitar a Bruce por las tardes (quien por milagro misterioso se ha obsesionado con Selina Kyle) y salir a patrullar como Robin en la noche.

(Tim ahora patrulla sola, y aunque Bruce no lo ha mencionado ella sabe que cada día lo hace enojar más.

A la vez, trata de no pensar en Conner ni en Cassie ni en la forma en que esos dos se miran con dulzura durante los fines de semana que Tim visita la cueva). 

Y claro, bajo la luz de la Luna, colarse por la ventana de Spoiler (Spoiler, quien a veces es Stephanie).

Esa noche, Robin (porque no le ha confiado su nombre, el temor de arruinar todo latiendo en su corazón cada que intenta confesarlo) entra por la ventana como es usual, esperando ver a Stephanie vestida con su traje y lista para salir a patrullar. En su lugar, ve a la rubia recostada sobre la cama y aferrándose a un cojín.

\- ¿Steph? – pregunta con suavidad mientras se acerca lentamente.

La rubia levanta la cabeza ligeramente y Robin puede ver rastros de lágrimas en su rostro.

-Robin…

\- ¿Estás bien? – es una pregunta estúpida, pero Tim aún está aprendiendo a convivir con las personas, aún está aprendiendo convivir con su novia.

Stephanie suspira y golpea el espacio libre a su lado.

-Ven, chica maravilla. Tengo que contarte algo. – dice ella, y Robin obedece, sentándose a su lado con un rostro estoico y unos nervios horribles en su estómago.

Tim, siendo la detective y vigilante que es, imagina cientos de posibilidades sobre lo que puede pasar.

Quizás Steph va a dejarla, quizás Steph descubrió su identidad y quiere una explicación, quizás Steph ya no quiere ser Spoiler, quizás Steph ha sido visitada por Batman y ahora sabe lo que Tim oculta bajo su rechazo al contacto físico.

Quizás…

-Tengo diez semanas de embarazo.

_Oh, ¡oh!_

Robin parpadea bajo la máscara.

\- ¿Y es mío? – pregunta con la voz ronca.

Debe ser algo gracioso, porque Stephanie comienza a carcajearse.

-Por Dios, Robin, un beso no hace un bebé.

Tim sonríe de lado.

-Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Entonces…?

La rubia niega con la cabeza, su rostro mucho más relajado después de su dosis de risas.

-Es del idiota de mi ex novio, David. No tengo la menor idea de dónde anda metido, lo último que supe de él fue que robó un auto después de que terminamos. – explica Steph antes de suspirar profundamente y apoyar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Tim.

\- ¿Y qué quieres hacer al respecto? – inquiere la pelinegra con preocupación, tomando la mano de la rubia entre las suyas. La piel contra el cuero de los guantes.

-No lo sé, tengo dieciséis años… No me siento capaz de criar a un bebé.

De pronto, Tim recuerda la sensación de una pastilla pasando por su garganta.

-Pero tampoco me siento capaz de… De detener el embarazo, ¿sabes? Llevo todo el día pensándolo y…

La sensación de alivio que la había invadido cuando vio la sangre sobre sus bragas días después, de saber que mínimo no tenía que cargar con un embarazo.

\- ¿Robin?

Tim reacciona y mira los ojos desconcertados de Stephanie parpadeando.

-Lo siento, estaba pensando en las opciones.

\- ¿Opciones?

-Bueno, es cierto que no me siento lista para ser mamá, pero si es contigo… - ladea la cabeza un poco. - ¿Qué talla de anillo eres?

Stephanie ríe de nuevo, un poco menos fuerte.

-Eres todo un príncipe… ¿No te molesta que esté embarazada?

\- ¿Por qué lo haría? En todo caso, tú pareces suficiente molesta por las dos. – murmura con honestidad.

-Ya, es solo que eres mi primera novia… - y la rubia se encoge de hombros.

Tim le da un beso en la frente.

-Tú también eres mi primera novia.

De alguna forma, las cosas son naturales con Stephanie.

.

.

.

Al final Stephanie decide que va a dar al bebé en adopción, así que Tim regresa a la cueva poco antes del amanecer y teniendo en claro que Alfred va a regañarla, pero hey, es la madrugada del domingo, ¿quizás podrían hacer una excepción?

La excepción no ocurre, y Tim camina a su habitación con todo y traje mientras se soba la nuca, avergonzada tras el regaño de Alfred (que sonaba más a preocupación que a nada) que la ha hecho mirar la vitrina con el traje de Jason de reojo.

-Realmente necesito dormir. – susurra para sí misma mientras abre la puerta de su habitación.

Tras cerrarla, se queda quieta unos segundos, se gira y le pone seguro. Exhala con pesadez y procede a dejarse caer sobre la cama.

Debería quitarse el traje, va a llenar las sábanas de tierra y el aroma de las calles, pero la verdad es que está muy cansada para ello. Tras deshacerse del antifaz y los guantes, se pone a ver el techo en la oscuridad.

Tal vez debería hablar con Stephanie sobre su identidad… Tal vez…

La puerta se abre desde afuera, el _clic_ de una llave haciendo un eco.

Tim se levanta con prisa, los labios temblando. Ahí, en el marco de la puerta, ve a Bruce.

-Cerraste con seguro.

Ella aparta la mirada.

-Me iba a cambiar.

El mayor entra con calma y cierra la puerta de nuevo.

-Quería hablarte sobre Stephanie. – le dice mientras avanza hacia ella.

Tim pasa saliva.

\- Ah, ¿sí?

Bruce se sienta junto a ella y la mira en silencio un rato, entonces levanta su mano y le acaricia la mejilla con delicadeza.

-Tim… No creo que sepas lo que estás haciendo.

¿Acaso Bruce sabe sobre el embarazo? ¿Es esa la razón de su visita? Tim no va a casarse con Stephanie (aunque le guste imaginarlo), y ambas saben que ese bebé estará mejor con una familia que realmente lo quiera, solo tienen que buscarle una.

Él _no_ tiene derecho de meterse.

\- ¿Qué estoy haciendo, precisamente? – cuestiona ella.

Bruce baja su mano poco a poco, rozándole el cuello encima de la tela del traje.

-No creo que te gusten las chicas, Tim. Solo estás confundida.

_Mierda._

Tim sonríe nerviosa y se hace hacia atrás, alejando la mano de Bruce de su cuerpo.

-No hay nada de malo en que me gusten las chicas. – declara con firmeza.

Bruce frunce el ceño.

-Eres joven, ingenua; estás confundida, Timothea.

Y el hombre se acerca de nuevo, colocando sus manos sobre las de ella y empujándola sobre la cama, a estas alturas, ella no opone resistencia y se limita a cerrar sus ojos.

-Te he descuidado un poco últimamente, me disculpo por ello.

Tim se muerde el labio, sus ojos firmemente cerrados.

-Dime, Robin, ¿por qué ya no patrullas conmigo? _Batman necesita un Robin._

Tim siente como Bruce la despoja de la parte baja de su traje con todo y ropa interior, dejándola desnuda de la cintura hacia abajo. El cinturón cayendo con un ruido agudo sobre el suelo.

-Yo solo… Solo quería…

Sin previo aviso, Bruce coloca sus labios sobre su intimidad y la lame.

La ojiazul abre los ojos y suspira con fuerza, sorprendida.

\- ¿Br-Bruce? – tartamudea cuando vuelve a sentir los lengüetazos sobre su cuerpo, justo en ese botón tan sensible.

El hombre la ignora y le separa los muslos, enterrando su rostro entre ellos, sus ojos perdidos en el vientre de la chica.

Tim se sonroja y comienza a jadear, no quiere sentirse bien por el toque de Bruce, pero… Pero su cuerpo es sensible y puede notar la humedad creciendo en su interior, sus nervios siendo estimulados sin piedad y mandando espasmos de placer a su ser.

-Bruce… - masculla con la vista borrosa, mordiendo su antebrazo para ocultar sus gemidos.

De nuevo, el hombre la ignora y sigue con su tarea.

Lamiendo y besando su área tan sensible, poniéndola mojada y haciendo temblar sus piernas.

No debería sentirse bien, no debería gustarle.

\- ¡Ah, ah! – llora Tim cuando tras unos pocos minutos, se corre.

No es la primera vez que Tim tiene un orgasmo (había tenido varios antes, especialmente antes del funeral de su madre, cuando Tim se permitía revivir la sensación de tener a Bruce sobre ella y le provocaba placer y miedo por igual), pero nunca antes ha tenido uno tan intenso.

Ella entrecierra los ojos, respirando con dificultad.

Bruce le suelta las piernas y levanta el rostro, sus labios brillosos y sus ojos arrogantes.

\- Mañana vienes a patrullar conmigo.

.

.

.

Puede que suene ridículo, pero los siguientes meses pasan, como diría Impulso, en un _flash_.

Antes de darse cuenta, es un 16 de agosto y Tim se encuentra frente a la tumba de Jason Todd.

Timothea Drake ya tiene quince años. También tiene una novia embarazada, un mentor que la acorrala en los rincones para tener encuentros sexuales y un mejor amigo que ya no es su mejor amigo. Simples detalles sin importancia.

La ojiazul se sienta a lado de la tumba, mirando el atardecer. Sobre la tierra, un tierno ramo de lirios yace fresco y vibrante.

-Es extraño, ¿Sabes? Usualmente le hablo a tu fotografía o a tu traje en la vitrina o… Dios, a veces le hablo a tu libro, ¿Tienes idea de lo estúpido que es eso, Jason?

Tim suspira.

-Hay muchas cosas que quisiera preguntarte… Y hay muchas cosas que quisiera confesarte, pero no creo que deba molestar tu descanso eterno o cómo sea que le llamen.

Se rasca la barbilla.

-Cuando era muy pequeña mis padres me llevaban a la iglesia de vez en cuando, a veces me llevaba mi nana. Pero no he ido a misa desde hace años… Ya sé, no es algo que te importe, pero me siento algo hipócrita al querer un milagro cuando ni siquiera rezo por las noches.

Otro suspiro.

-Una vez me atrapaste siguiéndote a ti y a Bruce, ¿Lo recuerdas? Yo traía una Polaroid y te alcancé a tomar una foto sobre la azotea del banco, lo recuerdo porque estabas fumando y me sorprendió tanto que grité, lo que hizo que te voltearas…

Tim mira hacia arriba, estirando el cuello.

-Y me hiciste darte la cámara, pero me dejaste quedarme con las fotos que llevaba dentro de mi chaqueta. Recuerdo que me sonreíste y dijiste que era mejor que volviera a mi casa.

Una lágrima amenaza con escapar de sus párpados.

-Esa vez en la biblioteca… Tú lo sabías, tú sabías que yo era la niña que te seguía… Pero yo no sabía que tú eras Robin, no fui capaz de descubrirlo hasta que habías muerto.

Toma aire, su voz se quiebra.

-A veces siento que Batman va a matarme, Jason.

_Feliz cumpleaños, chico maravilla._

.

.

.

Es Octubre (la mente de Tim no deja de revivir a Conner coqueteando con Cassie a metros de ella) cuando ocurren dos cosas bastante opuestas.

Por un lado, Ariana Draper (una chica con tatuajes y ruda a la que nadie se atrevería a atacar) comienza a acompañar a Stephanie a sus clases de maternidad (porque quizás ella no va a criar al bebé, pero tiene que dar a luz) y su relación, aunque complicada (Tim a veces sueña con los ojos de Conner), mejora bastante.

Por el otro lado, Batman parece querer ponerse serio con Catwoman, o al menos da esa impresión cuando Robin la ve dentro de la baticueva.

-Podría haberle ganado. – masculla Tim después de limpiarse la mejilla dónde Selina la ha rasguñado.

Batman se encoge de hombros.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices tú?

Y antes de separarse, Batman le pone una mano sobre el hombro.

-Escucha, eres una grandiosa detective… Pero mantente fuera de este caso, ¿Entendido? – su voz casi suena preocupada.

Robin rueda los ojos y se queda callada.

_Hush._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vamos por partes, ¿Okay? 
> 
> Este capítulo quedó algo largo, pero he llegado a la decisión de que de ahora en adelante tengan más o menos esta misma longitud (unas 2000 palabras) para poder avanzar en la historia con mayor rapidez. 
> 
> Otro aspecto es que tenía que dar un salto temporal a la historia de Hush para que saliera Jason, y sí, es un poco chocante para la cuestión de la edad de Timothea o lo que pasa con la Young Justice pero puede que haga una historia con capítulos complementarios dónde veríamos la primera misión de la Young Justice como el core four (con Cassie) y un poco más del embarazo de Stephanie. Si les gusta esta idea vayan a mi twitter (@mistressofvos) donde haré una encuesta al respecto más tarde.
> 
> La cuestión con la edad es que no quiero que Tim sea tan joven durante Red Robin porque nunca me hizo sentido que pudiera hacer lo que hace teniendo 17, así que por cuestiones de facilidad, ella va a tener 18 al momento de iniciar la búsqueda de Bruce. Ese periodo también va a ser más largo porque adoro el headcanon de que Tim trabajó con Ra’s (y por ende con Pru, Owens y Z) por varios meses antes de que se encontraran con Widowmaker. En fin… 
> 
> Una vez que terminemos el arco de Hush sigue la absorción de la Young Justice por parte de los Titanes, esto no lo investigué mucho y lo estoy manejando así por mera comodidad. 
> 
> ¿Siguiente capitulo? Un avecilla, un cuchillo y un fantasma en vida.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer, besos!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Divergencia con el canon sobre el 90% de la historia de Batman y Robin, lol.
> 
> Advertencias: Descubrimiento de la sexualidad, consentimiento dudoso, pedofilia, pederastia, misoginia, masturbación, abuso sexual, manipulación, acoso, violación explicita…

_“Ella no es de fiar…”_

_“Fue mi decisión”._

_“¡Pues fue una decisión equivocada!”_

_Y Tim, con traje de Robin en su piel y la máscara cubriendo sus zafiros brillantes, se arroja sobre Catwoman, quien la detiene poniendo las garras sobre su mejilla, rasguñando su piel._

_“Si te me vuelves a acercar, pajarita… Te arrancaré las alas, y no me importa lo que diga tu papi”._

_Tim siente la bilis subir por su garganta y sus puños temblar; con el fantasma de la espada de Shiva en su cuello, se zafa del agarre de Selina y la hace retroceder._

_“No es mi padre”, masculla con furia genuina y disgusto._

_‘No es mi padre’ se repite internamente, dándole la espalda a Selina, concentrando sus ojos en la vitrina del traje de Jason mientras camina lejos de la mujer gato._

-Podría haberle ganado. – masculla Tim después de limpiarse la mejilla dónde Selina la ha rasguñado.

Batman se encoge de hombros.

\- ¿Por qué no se lo dices tú?

Y antes de separarse, Batman le pone una mano sobre el hombro.

-Escucha, eres una grandiosa detective… Pero mantente fuera de este caso, ¿Entendido? – su voz casi suena preocupada.

Robin rueda los ojos y se queda callada.

_Hush._

.

.

.

_“Mantente fuera de este caso”_ es lo que dice Batman meras horas antes de tener que llamar a Robin por el comunicador para pedir su ayuda, ambos se balancean en la azotea bajo la lluvia, la discusión de Huntress y Catwoman a penas es audible y el murciélago frunce el ceño.

-Quédate aquí, necesito un par de ojos extras.

Robin bufa.

\- ¿Qué se supone que mire?

-No _qué,_ a _quién_. – y Batman salta del edificio para ir al rescate de Catwoman.

Tim parpadea debajo de la máscara, acercándose a la orilla de la azotea y poniendo una mano a lado de su boca cual altavoz.

-Bien, pero, ¿a quién? – grita con toda la fuerza posible. Pero es tarde, Batman ya no la escucha entre los gritos de la pelea y la lluvia.

Y entonces una figura encapuchada se acerca detrás de ella, silenciosa como Batman mismo y con la voz rasposa, gutural, grave, susurra en su oído.

-A mí, farsante.

Y cuando Tim se gira, las manos de Jason Todd la noquean.

_Hush._

.

.

.

-Esta farsante, esta impostora…

Tim siente el corazón latiéndole con prisa, sus piernas tiemblan al no tocar el suelo y su respiración se corta ante la presión que ejerce Jason Todd sobre su cuello.

Oh, Dios. Jason va a matarla.

-Puedes salvarla, Batman. O puedes perder a un segundo Robin, ¿qué vas a hacer?

-Suelta a la chica.

Jason era su Robin.

No. Jason _es_ su Robin.

Porque no importa si ella conoció a Richard años antes, no importa si Richard la sostuvo entre sus brazos y sonrió para ella antes de que Robin existiera, no importa si el fue el primero en portar el traje y no importa si es él quien la llama hermanita.

Porque Tim había perseguido a Jason, porque había sido Jason quien le había confiscado su cámara, porque había sido Jason quien le sonrió y ofreció compartir un tonto libro de la biblioteca.

Porque es Jason quien sonríe en sus fotografías y a quien Tim anhelaba preguntar tantas cosas…

Su Robin va a matarla. Jason, Jason, Jason…

_“A veces siento que Batman va a matarme”._

Tim siente las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas, los gritos de Batman lejos e incompresibles, la lluvia empapándolos y Jason sube su mano a su barbilla, exponiendo su cuello y…

Un cuchillo atraviesa su cuello de lado a lado, y la vista de Tim se nubla de rojo brillante.

_Hush._

.

.

.

-Me temo que va a dejar cicatriz. – dice Alfred con genuina preocupación mientras se quita los guantes de látex y los tira a la basura. Bruce aun no llega a la cueva y Tim ha vuelto a ser solo Tim cuando se quitó la mascara de Robin, las manos empapadas en su propia sangre.

-Está bien, puedo maquillarla. – susurra ella con la voz rasposa.

De no haber sido por Catwoman, Robin se habría desangrado.

De no haber sido por el entrenamiento de Shiva, Robin no habría llegado a la mansión.

De no haber sido por Clayface, Tim no tendría el cuello vendado.

Alfred suspira.

-Usar la imagen de Jason… Ha sido un golpe muy bajo para el amo Bruce, pero también para ti, ¿está bien, señorita Tim?

La ojiazul mira al suelo y luego a la vitrina del traje de Jason.

Su mente sigue procesando que no era Jason quien la tenia sujeta del cuello, que era Clayface, haciéndose pasar por el Robin asesinado. Ha sido un engaño de inicio a fin, pero la verdad es que se sigue sintiendo real.

Algo ha cambiado durante la pelea de Clayface y Batman, de pronto se ha visto diferente a cuando tenia a Robin sujeta por el cuello.

Tim ha peleado con Clayface antes, y las mano que han cortado su garganta… No se han sentido igual. Con un movimiento de cabeza, se obliga a sacar los pensamientos de su mente, está siendo paranoica.

_“Fuiste tras Ra’s al Ghul…”_ Tim recuerda vagamente al hombre, en una ocasión ella y Alfred habían tenido que salir de la Baticueva para dar lugar a la pelea del demonio con Batman, lo cual se había transformado en una persecución donde Robin no había tomado lugar. Al final Batman había ganado ese encuentro, por supuesto. 

Ah, el Pozo de Lázaro, Tim casi se olvida de ese detalle. El poder del demonio para revivir a los muertos. La inmortalidad.

Tim entiende porqué Batman no la deja participar en sus cruzadas con Ra’s, la tentación de usar tal poder, de simplemente usarlo una vez… Es demasiada.

(Ella no está segura de si quiere enfrentarse a Liga de Asesinos algún día. Aun tiene cuentas pendientes con Lady Shiva y algo le dice que ser la protegida de Batman no ayuda a estar en buenos términos con ellos.

Por otra parte, ¿por qué Ra’s resucitaría a Jason Todd?)

-Fue extraño. – admite Tim mientras se pone de pie, deseosa de una ducha larga seguida de una buena siesta.

-Si sirve de algo, señorita, sé que Jason estaría muy orgulloso de usted y su trabajo como Robin. – le dice Alfred con una cálida sonrisa.

La chica no soporta más y se arroja a los brazos del mayordomo, las confesiones quedándose en su garganta mientras llora silenciosamente.

Alfred la entendería, él haría algo sobre Bruce, él no dejaría que siguiera lastimándola, todo lo que Tim tiene que hacer es hablar.

Pero Tim es Robin, y Robin es leal a Batman.

_Hush._

.

.

.

\- ¡Buenos días, Thea! – saluda de forma burlesca la voz de Sebastián Ives al verla escabullirse al escritorio de a lado, dos horas tarde.

¿Lo mejor de por fin estar en preparatoria? Los profesores ya no tenían curiosidad sobre Timothea Drake llegando tarde o con moretones.

-Odio ese diminutivo. – dice ella con la voz aun rasposa, dejándose caer en el asiento antes de tomar aire y sacar su libro de biología.

Zoanne Wilkins se gira para sonreírle con picardía.

\- ¿Noche larga?

Tim recuerda el cuchillo sobre su garganta.

-Algo, me quedé despierta hasta tarde jugando videojuegos.

Es algo bueno que Tim sea una mentirosa nata, también es bueno que Ives y Zoanne sean ese tipo de personas que no quieren saber la verdad detrás de ella.

Los tres son personas solitarias, hablan entre si porque entienden eso. Ellos no platican de su vida real ni sus problemas ni sus preocupaciones. Una vez que suena la campana, su amistad desparece. Es algo que Tim disfruta a medias, no es tan cómodo como su amistad con la Young Justice, y hablando de la Young Justice, no ha visto a Kon o Bart (o Cassie) en dos semanas, debería darse una vuelta por la cueva el fin de semana.

-Eh, Thea, te perdiste las dos horas de historia, si necesitas los apuntes…

La ojiazul frunce el ceño.

-Vuelve a decirme Thea y te voy a romper la nariz, Ives.

Zoanne ríe y, por ese instante, Timothea Drake es una chica normal.

.

.

.

\- ¿Unirnos a los Titanes? – pregunta Robin con nerviosismo mientras Nightwing le ofrece una botella de suero.

Han estado entrenando en la cueva de la Young Justice, Nightwing y Chico Flash habían visitado con la excusa de ver su trabajo en equipo, pero ahora muestran sus verdaderas intenciones.

Dick se encoge de hombros.

-No tienes que decir que sí.

-Pero quieres que lo haga.

-Seria bueno para ti, habrá más gente para que convivas y también habrá más adultos. Aquí tú cargas con el liderazgo y sé que es difícil.

\- ¿Crees que no puedo hacerlo?

El mayor niega con la cabeza.

-No dije eso, simplemente creo que te vendría bien una mano para mantener a raya a Superboy e Impulso, Wonder Girl es… Bueno, creí que ella te ayudaría, pero me da la impresión que no es muy estoica.

No es que Cassie sea inmadura ni nada por el estilo, de hecho, Tim tiene la sensación que es cuestión de tiempo para que se vuelva una líder nata de su propio equipo de héroes (es la protegida de Wonder Woman, a fin de cuentas). Cassie simplemente se distrae por culpa de Conner… Y viceversa.

-Supongo que sería agradable tener a alguien que de hecho pueda darle una bofetada a Superboy. – murmura mientras imagina a Starfire metiéndolo en cintura.

Bart seguramente se llevaría bien con Chico Bestia, el pelirrojo necesita más amigos (Tim no ha sido muy constante en su amistad últimamente) y la Torre tiene mejor tecnología que la cueva.

Y Dick tiene razón, habría más adultos tomando el liderazgo y a quienes ella podría pedir ayuda. Troia, Arsenal, Starfire, Cyborg, Aqualad… Tim ya no tendría que tomar el rol de _no-Batman._

\- ¿Qué va a pasar con Tornado Rojo? – pregunta mientras abre su botella de suero y le da un trago profundo, su garganta picando un poco bajo la sutura.

-Regresará a trabajar con la Liga de la Justicia, la verdad es que, aunque sea buen mentor en el aspecto del trabajo, me preocupa que te ha dejado la carga emocional del equipo.

Huh, Tim no diría que le han dejado la carga emociona del equipo, pero es cierto que hay un aire muy incómodo entre ellos últimamente.

-Voy a hablar con los chicos.

Nightwing sonríe y le revuelve el cabello con su típico cariño.

-Me alegra oír eso, hermanita.

.

.

.

Algo está pasando en Gotham y Batman no quiere que ella lo sepa.

Al menos, esa es la conclusión a la que ha llegado cuando la mandan a la Torre Titan en San Francisco por cuarto fin de semana en fila.

Tim teclea rápidamente en su computadora, son las tres de la mañana del sábado y su mente trabaja a mil por hora, en parte pensando en Steph, quien tiene una cesárea programada para el martes. En parte pensando en la súbita reducción del crimen en Gotham que definitivamente va de la mano con todos los entierros que han tomado lugar.

\- ¿Querías algo? – inquiere en voz alta cuando se cansa de sentir la mirada de Conner sobre su nuca, el chico suspira.

\- ¿Por qué estamos aquí? – pregunta Conner mientras se deja caer a su lado, haciendo que Tim ruede los ojos y baje la pantalla de su laptop.

-Necesitas ser más específico.

Mientras el chico carraspea, Robin se permite mirarlo de arriba abajo.

El nuevo look de Conner es casi tierno, Cyborg lo había convencido de dejar atrás la chamarra de cuero y aretes, por lo que el nuevo Superboy usaba una camisa negra con el logo de Superman a juego con pantalones azules. Podía arecer la típica playera con mezclilla, pero estaba hecho del mismo material que su viejo traje, el cual estaba guardado en la bodega de la torre en caso de que fuera necesario.

-Me refiero a… ¿Por qué unirnos a los Titanes? Todo estaba bien con nosotros cuatro… O eso creo.

Conner acerca su rostro al de ella.

-Necesito una razón para estar aquí. Necesito que me digas que tienes una razón para estar aquí. Necesito saber que sigo contando con mi amiga.

Robin se queda quieta por unos segundos, pensando.

-Kon… Yo… No sé, pero nosotros… La Young Justice, quiero decir, simplemente necesitábamos crecer, ¿no crees? Y aquí podemos hacerlo.

Conner sigue mirándola fijamente, ojos clavados en su máscara domino que cubre su rostro.

Oh, Tim nunca la recubrió con plomo.

\- ¿Y qué hay de mi amiga? ¿Rob sigue siendo mi Rob?

Tim sonríe.

-Por supuesto que sí, es solo que he tenido unas semanas difíciles.

\- ¿Estás enojada conmigo?

Ella ladea la cabeza.

-No.

-Bien. – dice Superboy antes de dejar de mirarla y recargarse en el sofá, mirando al techo. - ¿Sabes? Tu corazón tiene un ritmo muy marcado, casi nunca cambia.

\- ¿Tú crees?

-No lo creo, lo sé. Lo escucho todo el tiempo… ¿Qué pasó en Gotham?

-Han pasado muchas cosas.

-Me refiero a que tu ritmo cardiaco estaba muy acelerado, y luego muy lento. Estaba tentado a ir a verte.

Kon escucha su corazón aun a través de la distancia, Kon ha estado escuchando su corazón todo este tiempo.

Tim suspira.

-Misiones de Batman, ya sabes, los psicópatas usuales.

-Si eso vuelve a pasar, voy a ignorar la regla de Batman sobre metahumanos en Gotham y voy a ir a buscarte.

Robin se quita los guantes y comienza a tronarse los nudillos.

-Como gustes, chico clon.

Conner alza una ceja, divertido.

-Extrañaba ese tono.

\- ¿Cuál tono?

-Ya sabes, tu tono de _“soy superior a ti, maldito kriptoniano”._

-Oh, vamos, no es eso lo que quiero trasmitir.

-Ajá.

\- ¿Por qué no vas a molestar a Cassie?

Un gruñido.

-Rompimos.

_Ah._

-Oye, Rob…

Tim toma aire, mejillas rosas y labios temblando.

\- ¿Te conté que Spoiler es mi novia?

Conner se gira con lentitud y, aunque la mueca pasa en cuestión de segundos, Robin logra verla.

-No sabia que te gustaban las chicas. – y con ese comentario Kon se pone de pie, abandonando la habitación.

Tim esconde el rostro en sus manos y exhala profundamente. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here goes my speech. 
> 
> Primero, tuve que reescribir la última escena del capítulo 13 porque doña pendeja no ha leído Hush en un largo tiempo. Disculpen si les da un poco de cringe la narración en esa parte.
> 
> Segundo, este cap tuvo que ser más largo y rápido que otros. Pasan varias cosas, aunque no se den cuenta, siguiente capitulo vuelve a tocar salto temporal porque quiero llegar al verdadero enfrentamiento de Tim y Jason en la torre y después avanzar rápido a las muertes de ya saben quiénes.
> 
> No profundicé mucho en Kon y Tim aquí porque a ellos les toca mucho drama antes de ciertos eventos.  
> Me dan ganas de escribir un flashback de Ariana Drapper llevando a Stephanie a sus clases de maternidad antes de el regreso de la rubia como Spoiler, simplemente me empezó a dar una debilidad por el TimSteph original del los 90s (el de rebirth es bien forzado u.u). 
> 
> Ahí disculpen que medio se nota mi gusto culposo por Ra’s, pero hey, tiene que haber un poco de mención al viejillo antes del arco de Red Robin porque si no carece de sentido. A su vez, Tim ya está en primero de preparatoria para que se gradúe antes de Red Robin porque pues lo digo yo. 
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer, besos!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: Divergencia con el canon sobre el 90% de la historia de Batman y Robin, lol. 
> 
> Advertencias: Descubrimiento de la sexualidad, consentimiento dudoso, pedofilia, pederastia, misoginia, masturbación, abuso sexual, manipulación, acoso, violación explicita… 
> 
> Clarificaciones: Los tubos Z funcionan como en Young Justice pero su uso es muy monitoreado y restringido, por ejemplo, Impulso no puede teletransportarse a los tubos de Gotham, etc. 
> 
> PD: Ultima vez que pongo esto, la verdad a estas alturas ya saben por donde va la cosa.

-Robin.

Timothea levanta la mirada y se encuentra con Superboy apoyado en el marco de su puerta, mirada avergonzada y frotando su antebrazo.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Podemos hablar?

-Ya estamos hablando.

Kon suspira.

-No, me refiero… Mira, lo siento.

Ella se queda quieta por varios segundos antes de sentarse en la orilla de su cama y palmear el espacio a su lado, Conner, entendiendo el mensaje, se sienta junto a ella. Sus hombros se rozan suavemente y ambos evitan mirarse.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué reaccionaste como lo hiciste?

\- ¿Sobre tu novia?

-No hay muchas posibilidades, ¿o sí?

-No, no las hay. – dice Conner antes de cerrar los ojos y apretar los puños sobre las rodillas, - Fui un idiota.

Tim suelta aire por la nariz.

-Sí, bastante. Pero no estoy enojada, solo intrigada. Nunca me habías mirado _así_.

- _Así_ , ¿Cómo?

-Como si te diera asco.

Conner abre los ojos de pronto, llenos de pánico.

\- ¡No, no! No fue eso…

\- ¿Entonces…?

Superboy exhala.

-Bueno, creo que me puse celoso. Y hablé sin pensar.

Tim traga saliva.

\- ¿Celoso?

-Pffft, no lo digas con tanta inocencia. Mira, sé que debí habértelo dicho antes y que salir con Cassie fue literalmente la peor forma de arruinar al equipo, pero…

-Cassie es una gran chica, y aunque no sea mi mejor amiga ella sigue siendo parte de la Young Justice.

Conner ladea la cabeza, ligeramente divertido.

-Dios, sigo sin creer que nos pusieran ese nombre los reporteros.

-Pudo ser peor… ¿Qué debiste decirme antes?

Ambos se miran, el antifaz cubriendo los ojos de Tim que brillan con nerviosismo.

-Pues que me gustas. Mucho. Creo que siempre me gustaste, solo que no lo sabía, ¿entiendes?

“Cuando nos conocimos fue… Diferente. No eras como otras chicas, y no me refiero a que usaras cabello corto ni nada de eso, me refiero a que me pusiste en mi lugar. Y eso me desequilibró. Desde que salí de los laboratorios CADMUS casi todas las personas me tratan como si fuera alguien grande, como si hubiese salvado el mundo. O peor, me tratan como a un paria, un fenómeno. 

Pero tú no lo hiciste, tú actuaste como si fuera alguien normal. Me sacaste de mi zona de confort, y eso me daba miedo. Dios, es que, ¿tienes idea de lo estoica que eres a veces? _Jodidamente_ fría. A veces te miraba durante las misiones y parecía que no estuvieras ahí, como si el mundo fuera una computadora. Pero luego saltabas del edificio y ponías esta sonrisa tan infantil… ¡Déjame continuar! Sencillamente no podía dejar de sentirme atraído, de la forma en que el fuego te hipnotiza, ¿te ha pasado?

Pero no sé, siempre que pensaba en decirte algo mi mente me decía que iba a arruinarlo y luego llegó Cassie y hey, yo soy yo, y ella es ella. Era sencillo. Yo le gustaba a Cassie, y ella no tiene miedo de soltarme un derechazo cuando soy un imbécil.

Y mira, te vas a enterar tarde o temprano, mejor que lo diga yo. Bart lo sabía, se lo conté en cuanto me di cuenta que me gustabas…”

Tim se muerde los labios para obligarse a dejar de temblar y toma aire de forma profunda.

\- ¿Algo más?

Conner se encoge de hombros.

-No mucho, además de que ciertamente me enojó saber que estabas saliendo con alguien y darme cuenta que había perdido mi oportunidad… Si es que la tuve, claro.

Tim sonríe de lado.

-Bueno, eres mi mejor amigo, incluso si no hablamos todos los días. ¿Eso ayuda?

Conner asiente.

-Claro que lo hace, y tú también eres mi mejor amiga. Pero no le digas a Impulso, que se nos pone celoso.

Robin suelta una carcajada.

-Dios, chico clon, durante un momento creí que te molestaba que yo saliera con una chica.

\- ¿Qué? Oh, no, no. Lamento mucho haber dicho eso, en serio.

-Está bien, te creo.

La ojiazul deja caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Conner, sonriendo con alivio y sintiendo una extraña calidez en su pecho.

\- ¿Estamos bien, verdad? – pregunta con los ojos cerrados.

Kon apoya su cabeza sobre la de ella.

-Claro que sí, Rob.

.

.

.

\- ¿Segura que no necesitas nada? – pregunta Tim (vestida como Ariana) a una hastiada Stephanie que se tumba sobre la cama con pereza, su vientre de embarazada completamente desaparecido.

-Estoy bien, chica maravilla. Ya no tengo a un parásito en mi útero, solo necesito esperar a que los puntos terminen de cerrar.

Ariana alza los ojos bajo las gafas de Sol.

-Bueno, bien, ¿Entonces quieres que me vaya?

La rubia carraspea.

-Yo no dije eso.

-Ya.

Ambas se quedan en silencio un momento, Stephanie recostada sobre la cama aún tendida y Ariana parada a lado de la ventana, mirando hacia la calle.

\- ¿Crees que hice bien, Timothea? – pregunta Steph de repente, su voz a penas un susurro.

La pelinegra suspira, desde que le confío su nombre a Stephanie la rubia no ha dejado de cuestionarle cosas de este estilo, sobre si hacen bien o mal con sus decisiones, sobre si hacen una diferencia al salir en las noches, sobre si van a funcionar una vez que crezcan y tengan que enfrentarse al mundo adulto.

\- ¿Te refieres a dar en adopción a la bebé?

La rubia asiente.

-Steph, somos demasiado jóvenes para un bebé, tenías y tendrás toda la razón en ello. Y tú madre sigue en rehabilitación, te necesita. – se acerca a la cama con pasos lentos, - Sé que te hubiera gustado poder criarla, y te aseguro que un día vas a poder tener a tu familia tal y como sueñas.

Brown sonríe con ternura.

-Me hubiera gustado criarla contigo.

-A mí también.

\- ¿Notaste que ya es Diciembre?

-Mi calendario lo dijo, sí.

-Ah, pero no te recordó de nuestro aniversario de conocernos.

Tim se sonroja furiosamente.

-Dios, Stephanie, yo...

-Ven aquí.

Y la rubia la toma en un beso suave pero profundo, haciendo sonreír a Tim.

Realmente la había extrañado.

.

.

.

Dick y Barbara visitan la mansión en Navidad, algo que Tim agradece con todo su corazón.

Es el segundo año sin Janet, y Jack sigue sin decirle nada sobre su regreso, limitándose a escuetos correos y depósitos al banco. La verdad es que Tim lloraría si pudiera, pero últimamente no logra llorar por situaciones tan _triviales_ (no es trivial, pero a comparación de lo que ocurre cuando se queda a solas con Batman…)

Justo en ese momento, agradece que Dick esté durmiendo a dos habitaciones porque mínimo hace que Bruce sea silencioso.

Tim deja salir un suspiro cuando Bruce por fin sale de ella, su mano acariciándole la mejilla con suavidad mientras ella mantiene los ojos fijos en la puerta.

-Tendrás que cubrir esa cicatriz cuando Jack vuelva. – comenta Bruce de forma casual mientras se pone de pie para vestirse, Tim se cubre el cuerpo desnudo con las sabanas.

No tiene que preguntar qué cicatriz (incluso si tiene el triple de cuando empezó como Robin), sabe perfectamente que se refiere a su garganta.

-No ha mencionado cuando va a volver. – dice ella como única respuesta antes de cerrar sus ojos, sintiendo el frio de la habitación pegarse a su piel. Pero no tiene ganas de ducharse de nuevo y ponerse un pijama.

No tiene ganas de ver el _desastre_ que Bruce ha dejado en ella.

-Recuerda que las siguientes dos semanas vas a ir a la torre de los Titanes.

Ah, sí. Bruce quiere que ella pase las vacaciones restantes en San Francisco.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar sobre el cambio de actitud? No te importaba que fuera irregular con la Young Justice.

Bruce alza una ceja mientras sujeta la perilla de la puerta, aunque ella no lo ve.

-Ya tienes quince años, tendrás que ir tomando más responsabilidades. – y con esa frase, Bruce sale del cuarto.

Tim esconde la cara en la almohada y muerde la tela con fuerza antes de resignarse y bajar su propia mano por su cuerpo.

_Ahí._

Minutos después, tras alcanzar su propio clímax, Tim piensa que Bruce tendría que ser un idiota para creer que ella no sabe sobre Capucha Roja.

.

.

.

Es durante la recta final de su segunda y última semana de vacaciones en la torre cuando pasa. Pero hay que comenzar desde el principio.

-Y entonces le dije, _“¿Qué estás esperando?”_ lo cual obviamente Bart se tomó como reto y…

\- ¡No, no! Dijiste _“¿Necesitas que te espere?”_ y te contesté que estabas soñando si creías que podías correr más rápido que yo.

-Pero, de cualquier forma, ambos empezamos a correr.

-A ver, pausa. – dice Tim con firmeza, sobándose la sien.

Bart y Conner cierran la boca, ambos sentados sobre el sofá de la sala de estar y completamente empapados.

-Ninguno de ustedes vio el tanque de agua, en serio, ¿ninguno?

Bart se rasca la cabeza, el brillo de unos fragmentos de vidrio no escapa a los ojos de Robin.

-En nuestra defensa, el tanque era trasparente.

Conner asiente con energía. Tim alza una ceja.

\- ¿No vieron al tiburón enfrente de ustedes?

Ambos chicos intercambiaron una mirada.

\- ¿No? – dijeron al unísono.

Robin suspira.

-Bien, bien. Yo lo arreglo, ¿les parece? Pero por favor, no vuelvan a hacer algo así. Es más, quiero que vayan y ayuden a los del acuario a limpiar el desastre, ¿entendido?

\- ¡Sí, capitana! – exclaman sus dos voces antes de desaparecer, haciéndola sonreír.

La torre se ha quedado sola con ella (o quizás Tim se ha quedado sola en la torre) al mando, al menos por el momento. Es probable que Chico Bestia y Raven regresen en unas dos horas (posiblemente con alguna cena vegetariana para todos), Starfire y Cyborg están apoyando a la liga así que no volverían hasta después de que Tim tuviera que regresar a Gotham.

Ahora, Cassie. La verdadera chica maravilla les había informado sobre un periodo de entrenamiento en Themyscira, y aún no ha regresado.

-Computadora, haz un chequeo general. – ordena Tim en voz alta mientras camina hacia el balcón. De pronto le han dado ganas de ver la Luna.

Cuando está a punto de abrir la puerta, recapacita.

\- ¿Computadora? – pregunta con la voz más alta, esperando la respuesta de la torre.

No hay respuesta y Tim se voltea con rapidez, sacando su bo y poniéndose en posición de defensa.

-Muy bien, sal de donde quiera que estés. – ordena con la voz tan firma y grave como puede.

Unos aplausos lentos se escuchan desde el pasillo, poco a poco, una silueta aparece.

-Vaya, reemplazo, reaccionas rápido.

Esa voz…

_“Puedes salvarla, Batman. O puedes perder a un segundo Robin, ¿qué vas a hacer?”_

Robin toma aire, sintiendo como su corazón se detiene por un momento.

\- ¿Jason?

-Alguien hizo su tarea. – dice la voz mientras la silueta finalmente se pone en la luz.

Y Jason Todd, luciendo exactamente como lo había hecho al cortarle la garganta, le sonríe con crueldad. 

Porta lo que parece una burla del traje de Robin original y quizás Tim haría un comentario sarcástico sobre la falta de pantalones si no estuviera más preocupada en lo obvio.

Jason ha venido a matarla.

Con un desliz casi imperceptible, enciende la señal de auxilio de su bo, esperando que Nightwing la vea pronto.

-Vaya, reemplazo, parece que tu garganta ya sanó.

Tim mantiene su bo firme, ojos clavados en la figura de Jason que se acerca imponente. El hombre es ligeramente más alto que Dick o Conner, casi tan fornido como el kriptoniano. Si él logra golpearla, va a dolerle.

-Fuiste tú… Tú eras Hush.

Jason le muestra los dientes.

-Yo no diría que era Hush, reemplazo. Pero tienes razón, yo fui quien movió los hilos todo el tiempo y yo te corté la garganta.

La ojiazul siente un escalofrío.

Jason… Su Robin… Dios santo, Jason la odia.

\- ¿Qué estas planeando en Gotham? ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer con nosotros?

El hombre se acerca aun más, quedando tan solo a centímetros del extremo del bo de la chica.

-Por el momento, pensaba mostrarte que cuando dejan a los pajarillos sin supervisión, siempre llega un demente a matarlos.

_Joker._

Sin pensar, Tim ataca con su bo, tratando de golpearlo en la cabeza.

Jason la detiene con una mano, claramente no solo la supera en tamaño, sino también en fuerza. Juzgando por como ha detenido el golpe, Tim puede ponerlo en el mismo nivel que a Bruce. Y ella nunca ha podido detener a Bruce de hacerle daño, ¿verdad?

-Que conste, mocosa, que tú diste el primer golpe.

Y como si nada, Jason Todd le arrebata su arma y le rompe la nariz.

Tim se tambalea, tratando de poner distancia entre ambos.

-No tienes que hacer esto, podemos ayudarte, Jason. Déjame ayudarte. 

Jason sonríe de nuevo antes de golpearla en el estómago y tumbarla unos metros, haciéndola caer al suelo frío.

-No necesito tu ayuda.

Tim abre la boca, inundándose con la sangre que brota de su nariz.

-Dime qué te paso, Jason.

El hombre ladea la cabeza y gruñe.

-Es demasiado tarde.

La levanta del suelo, apretando su cuello.

Tim paladea sangre en su boca cuando Jason la arroja sobre la pared, clavando un golpe en su pecho.

El traje de Robin tiene casi tanta protección como el de Batman, no debería ser capaz de hacer este daño. Lo que sea que le haya pasado a Jason, le ha dado una fuerza ridícula.

La ojiazul se obliga a sujetar su costilla (está rota, puede sentirlo) y traga saliva.

-No quiero pelear contigo.

Jason se carcajea de forma cruel y arrogante.

-Oh, reemplazo, resistir un par de golpes no cuenta como pelear.

Tim había entrenado con Shiva, y Shiva no era una vigilante. Era una asesina. Que Drake no utilice sus métodos es diferente, pero considerando su situación, una excepción no haría daño.

-Imbécil. – masculla Tim antes de sacar un cuchillo oculto de su cinturón y arrojarlo hacia las piernas desnudas de Jason, clavándose en pleno muslo izquierdo.

Lo ve fruncir el ceño y dar un paso hacia atrás.

-Pequeña zorra. – escupe al tiempo que retira el arma de su piel.

Tim se permite sonreír, poniéndose de pie y sacando un segundo cuchillo.

-Ese es mi favorito. – murmura para sí misma antes de arrojarse sobre Jason con cuchillo en mano.

No es la decisión más sabia de su vida, debe haber veinte centímetros de diferencia de altura y seguramente pesa el doble que ella, pero no hay muchas opciones en este momento.

Con un truco que le aprendió a Catwoman no hace mucho, logra desbalancear a Jason lo suficiente para apuñalarlo en el brazo y poner distancia entre ellos de nuevo. 

\- ¿Quién diría que eres más que una cara bonita?

Tim no puede evitar la sensación de la bilis en su garganta. Lleva un largo tiempo sin sentirse bonita.

-Es la última vez que diré esto, Jason. No quiero pelear contigo.

El mayor echa la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Siempre hay un plan B.

Jason saca un pequeño control remoto de su cinturón y antes de que Tim pueda reaccionar, aprieta el único botón.

Y entonces todo se vuelve fuego.

.

.

.

Le toma una semana recuperar la consciencia de _verdad_.

Alfred dice que de a ratos ella abría los ojos y lloraba, a veces gritaba en sueños, a veces soltaba golpes cuando el mayordomo trataba de cambiarle las vendas. Siendo honesta, ella no recuerda nada de eso y solo puede desear no haber dicho nada comprometedor.

Le toma otra semana entera poder pararse por su cuenta, el cuerpo lleno de hematomas, suturas y quemaduras. Por suerte del destino, su rostro está intacto (dejando de lado su nariz, claro, la cual Alfred ha dejado como nueva, quizás hasta mejor).

Le toma otra semana poder caminar sin sentir dolor.

Y al final de la cuarta semana, su mente ha logrado terminar de procesar los hechos y comenzar a retomar su vida.

Aun necesita otra semana antes de volver a la escuela, claro. Y fácil unas tres antes de que Batman permita que Robin regrese a patrullar. No sabe cuanto tomará restaurar la torre Titan, de hecho, no sabe siquiera si la dejarán volver. 

Tim se deja caer sobre la tierra húmeda, mirando hacia arriba. No ha podido asistir al cumpleaños de Bruce, pero es mejor así, no se siente con la fuerza suficiente para fingir ser una típica niña rica. Y en todo caso, sería tedioso cubrir sus nuevas cicatrices y golpes.

Suspira, mirando al muro blanco que marca el límite de la mansión a tan solo metros de ella. Tim sabe que, si saltara el muro y caminara una cantidad obscena de distancia, estaría en su propia mansión, en la casa Drake. No sabe decir porqué, pero se le antoja ir a su vieja habitación y dormir para siempre.

Un viento frio la hace temblar, el invierno de Gotham aun no termina y ella solo se ha puesto encima un abrigo largo. Pero el frio la hace sentir viva.

Quiere gritar, quiere llorar, quiere huir.

¿En qué diablos pensaba cuando buscó a Bruce tras la muerte de Jason? No, ¿en qué pensaba cuando salió a tomar fotos de Batman y Robin años atrás?

Sus labios comienzan a titiritar y una idea cruza su mente.

\- ¿Kon? – pregunta al aire con fuerza, su garganta raspando ante el esfuerzo, - ¡Kon! – exclama con agudeza.

Y en exactamente un minuto, Conner Kent-Luthor aparece frente a ella.

\- ¿Rob? – murmura con suavidad, acercándose lentamente.

Trae la ropa de la granja y Tim puede ver restos de heno en su cabello.

-Conner…

 _Viniste_ , es lo que no sale de su boca cuando, tambaleándose, se tumba a los brazos del meta humano, quien la cubre en un cálido abrazo.

-Robin… Estás helada.

-Mmmm. – responde ella con los ojos cerrados, ocultando su nariz en el cuello del chico. Conner huele a jabón y pasto y pay de manzana.

-Bien, bien. Cinco minutos más. – dice el chico mientras se sienta en el suelo, poniendo a la vigilante en su pecho, cubriéndola del frio.

Los cinco minutos pasan en silencio, y cuando terminan, Tim abre sus ojos de nuevo, estirando su cuello para ver a Kon a los ojos.

-Hola.

-Hola.

Una mano grande y cálida le acaricia la mejilla.

-Tienes ojos azules, ¿por qué no me sorprende?

Ella ríe con suavidad.

-Porque cuando tú y Bart me convencieron de darles una pista sobre como lucía bajo la máscara, les dije que tenía ojos azules.

Conner chasquea la lengua.

-Cierto… ¿Quieres que llame a Bart? Posiblemente llegue en menos tiempo que yo.

Tim lo piensa durante un momento, recordando como le ha confesado su nombre a Stephanie tiempo atrás, sin tanto misterio ni nerviosismo. Tal vez porque Stephanie es de Gotham, o tal vez porque ambas eran humanas, o quizás porque durante un momento, Tim realmente había visto la posibilidad de huir con la rubia y formar una familia.

-Sí, hazlo. Dile que Timothea Drake lo invita a cenar en la mansión Wayne. Justo ahora.

La cara de incredulidad de Conner no tiene precio.

.

.

.

Cuando Dana le sonríe, Jack no puede evitar regresarle el gesto antes de regresar su mirada a los papeles y firmar.

Esposa. Dana es su esposa.

(Trata de no pensar en Janet ni en su tumba ni en su perfume de rosas que solía impregnar la cama a todas horas).

-Estoy segura que yo y la pequeña Timothea nos vamos a llevar muy bien. – dice la rubia antes de plantarle un beso.

 _Oh_ , piensa Jack, _olvidé avisarle a Tim_.

Bueno, ya lo haría cuando regresara, si la operación salía bien, estarían en Gotham antes de las vacaciones de verano.

Quien sabe, quizás Tim lo sorprendería con algún novio por ahí.

 _Mientras no sea demasiado mayor_ , se dice Jack a sí mismo antes de tomar a Dana de la mano y sujetar su muleta con la otra.

¿Qué estará haciendo Timothea? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitulo largo para compensar la tardanza. 
> 
> Ya sé que los saltos temporales son muy molestos, pero vamos, si escribiera todo lo que pasa en esos intervalos la historia tendría como 60 capítulos, realmente estoy tratado de avanzar a Red Robin lo más rápido que puedo. El siguiente capitulo probablemente sea entre tres mil o cuatro mil palabras porque vamos a ver desde el reencuentro de Tim y Jack hasta el inicio de la época “oscura” de Robin.
> 
> Me siento con la necesidad de decirles que no se ilusionen con el KonTim o TimSteph porque esta historia va a ser JayTim dead-end, incluso si no lo parece. 
> 
> Ay, yo extrañaba mucho a Bart pero cada que trato de ponerlo en un capitulo me desvío un montón del tema.  
> Considerando que esta historia empezó en marzo, creo que llevamos buen ritmo. Yo siento que 25 capítulos sigue siendo posible, haré lo mejor por mantenerlo debajo de 30 porque hoy en día los long fic no son tan populares U.U 
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer, besos!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cap más largo que ha habido en todo el fic (hasta ahora), avisados. 
> 
> No revisé gramática y la narración anda medio meh, me disculpo por ello.

La primera semana de abril, Tim sale de la preparatoria a paso aburrido para, de pronto, encontrarse a Stephanie Brown esperándola en la esquina con una sonrisa.

En sus manos, una bolsa de plástico de alguna panadería que Timothea no logra ubicar.

-Steph.

-Vaya, durante un momento creí que te habías quedado muda.

Tim enrojece ligeramente antes de acortar la distancia entre ellas para tomarla de la mano y comenzar a caminar hacia la parada de autobús.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a verte. Dijiste por mensaje que habías vuelto a la escuela este lunes y decidí que el viernes era el mejor día para emboscarte.

-Deberías estar descansando.

La rubia se detiene de golpe, haciendo que Tim se pare también. La bolsa cae suavemente al suelo y una mano cálida acaricia la mejilla de la menor de las chicas.

-Tim, ya pasaron más de seis semanas de… De mi cirugía.

Ojos azules parpadean confundidos antes de cerrarse. Un suspiro.

-Lo siento tanto, Steph. Con ese mini coma que tuve perdí mi percepción del tiempo.

La rubia sonríe.

-Lo sé, Tim. No pasa nada.

-Claro que pasa, yo… Dios, ni siquiera tengo la menor idea de cómo _él_ está aquí, ¿sabes?

\- ¿Quieres hablar de ello? ¿O quieres que investiguemos juntas?

Tim considera ambas opciones, apretando la mano de Steph por varios minutos.

Entonces, levanta sus ojos.

-Quiero un beso.

-Oh, eso se puede arreglar.

Los labios de Steph saben a donas de azúcar y soda de cereza.

.

.

.

Es casi mayo cuando Batman permite que Robin patrulle de nuevo, con la condición de que no vaya sola, por supuesto.

Esta noche en específico, han arruinado la entrega de un cargamento de droga que iba dirigido al Pingüino y están observando de lejos como Gordon arresta a los criminales cuando la voz de Oracle suena en sus comunicadores.

_“Hay una emergencia en el centro de Gotham. Dos mafias están haciendo un tiroteo en plena avenida”._

Robin toma aire y lo mantiene por unos segundos, exhalando con pesadez al tiempo que Batman responde a Oracle que estará ahí de inmediato.

-Robin, regresa a la cueva y espera mis órdenes.

Es decepcionante que Batman no le permita ir (si es por dudar de sus habilidades, establecer un limite a su libertad o genuina preocupación, Tim no tiene idea), pero hasta cierto punto, es algo bueno. 

-Claro.

Robin salta del edificio y comienza su camino por la ciudad, tras diez minutos, decide que Batman ya no debería estar viéndola y gira de pronto, desviando su camino hasta que aterriza sobre la terraza del museo de historia natural.

Ahí, la recibe Spoiler con la cara cubierta y mano en la cadera.

-Llegas tarde. – dice ella, pero no hay molestia en su voz. 

-Lo siento. 

-Oh, vamos, ven aquí.

Spoiler toma a Robin del brazo y hace que sus labios choquen sobre la tela de su máscara. Es diferente y gracioso y perfecto.

Esa noche, Spoiler y Robin pelean hombro a hombro.

.

.

.

Curiosamente, después del incidente con Jason en la torre, la vida de Tim ha llegado a un balance casi tenebroso.

Por un lado, su relación con Stephanie va mejor que nunca, las cosas con ella son sencillas porque desde un inicio Tim desafió a Batman al seguirla viendo, por lo que contarle su identidad fue natural. En general, estar con Steph es algo que le nace de lo más profundo de su alma, como si se complementaran de una manera que ella creía imposible (si Kon y su coqueteo con Cassie jugaron un papel en ello, no ha querido analizarlo).

Tim no le ha contado nada a la rubia sobre lo que le ha hecho (y sigue haciendo) Bruce, en parte porque sigue firme en que ese hombre es un ente diferente a Batman; en parte, porque tiene miedo de que algo cambie entre ellas al decirlo (pero quizás Steph lo sospecha en la forma en que Tim rehúye los toque más curiosos que los besos, en la forma en que cierra las piernas todo el tiempo, en esa necesidad de cubrirse y estar a la defensiva).

Otro aspecto que ha cambiado es su relación con Conner y Bart, a tal punto que los tres ya eran amigos de esos que no podías describir con palabras. Tim se siente feliz con ello, especialmente porque ella y Kon han tenido bastantes altos y bajos. También es lindo volver a hablar con Bart más seguido, su actitud le recuerda a Tim que siguen siendo niños (o adolescentes, en todo caso).

Y claro, Bruce. Eso ha seguido casi igual.

A estas alturas, Tim ya se acostumbró a los moretones de sus muslos y el dolor de su entrepierna. El aroma a sangre y semen ya no la marea como antes y la sensación del látex no es tan nueva como solía serlo.

Timothea Drake mira hacia atrás y le parece imposible que hubiera un punto donde su vida no fuera así (donde ella no fuera Robin), a veces frunce el ceño al tratar de recordarlo, las imágenes borrosas y las voces distantes.

Casi no recuerda el funeral de Janet, y tampoco recuerda muy bien como terminó en la cama de Bruce, aunque sí recuerda gritar con lágrimas en los ojos al tiempo que se sentía desgarra por dentro.

Pero ese no es el punto, no ahora.

Justo en estos momentos, Tim mira la pantalla de su laptop, leyendo y releyendo el ultimo correo de Jack Drake, _su padre_.

Va a volver (aunque Dios sabrá por cuánto), y no vuelve solo.

Ha vuelto a casarse, una tal Dana es su nueva esposa.

La tumba de Janet… Jack ni siquiera la ha visitado. 

Tim siente la bilis subir por su garganta y ve rojo.

.

.

.

Justo dos semanas antes de su cumpleaños número dieciséis, Tim está cenando en el comedor de la mansión Drake junto con Jack y su nueva esposa.

Dana, una rubia artificial (tal y como lo fue la castaña y difunta Janet) increíblemente voluptuosa y joven.

Bueno, no tan joven, porque tiene treinta años, pero claramente menor que Jack, quien cada día está más cerca de los cincuenta (y Tim quiere golpear su cabeza contra la mesa cuando su mente, de forma involuntaria, le recuerda que Bruce también estará más cerca de los cincuenta cada día y que ella aún no ha cumplido los _jodidos dieciséis_ …) y con canas nuevas en su cabello.

-Mira nada más esa sonrisa, ¡ese dentista hace milagros! – dice Jack de forma casual antes de soltar una risa demasiado natural.

Tim, inconscientemente, frota su lengua contra sus dientes libres de frenos o paladares.

-También ayuda que Timothea sea preciosa por sí misma, Jack. – dice Dana en un tono que Tim no logra ubicar, debatiéndose entre honestidad e ingenuidad.

-Gracias. – responde la ojiazul más por inercia que otra cosa, preguntándose si Dana podría realmente considerarla bonita si supiera que Tim cada día luce más como Janet (especialmente como Janet al casarse, quien había sido tan flaca como ella, de cabello negro liso sobre sus hombros y cuerpo sin efectos de bisturí).

\- ¿Qué te gustaría de cumpleaños, Timothea? Son tus dulces dieciséis, después de todo. – menciona Jack mientras se pone de pie y camina hacia una esquina del comedor, donde Tim sabe que guarda una botella de whiskey que le ha visto beber por años.

-No lo sé.

 _Me gustaría que tú y esta zorra se largaran y me dejaran en paz,_ piensa con increíble amargura y sorpresa interior.

No es posible que realmente prefiera vivir con Bruce y sentir sus manos sobre ella por las noches, ¿o sí? ¿Será que se ha ido acostumbrando?

-Oh, deberíamos hacerte una fiesta, Thea. Aunque sea una pequeña, ¡y es tradición usar un vestido!

-Llámame Tim, por favor. – dice la chica antes de pasarse el ultimo bocado del postre, extrañando la sazón de Alfred.

-Dana tiene razón, Tim. Le hablaré a mi asistente para que planeemos tu fiesta, tú solo preocúpate de invitar a tus amigos y elegir un vestido bonito, ¿eh? ¡Mi tarjeta paga!

Jack y Dana ríen en conjunto, de esa forma que solo pueden reír las parejas recién enamoradas.

Tim asiente con una sonrisa falsa.

.

.

.

-Dios, Tim, ¿a cuanta gente invitó tu padre? – pregunta Stephanie mientras ambas se deslizan por el salón principal de la mansión Drake, el cual está abarrotado de ricachones borrachos y meseros hastiados.

Tim, vestida en un extravagante vestido rojo escarlata tipo victoriano y bordado de flores. La falda pomposa llegaba hasta sus tobillos, y si no fuera por los tacones de aguja que vestía la chica, estaría arrastrándose por el suelo.

El corsé era sencillo pero firme, en forma de corazón y sujeto por atrás con unas cintas de seda casi invisibles que desparecían en un nudo en la espalda. Dos gruesos tirantes cubren los hombros blanquecinos de Tim, pero un costoso collar de diamantes estrechamente colocado sobre su delgado cuello desvía la atención.

Su cabello negro a penas y rozaba sus orejas, por lo que se ha limitado a plancharlo y resaltar los mechones de su frente con ayuda de unos broches de plata.

Ahora, el maquillaje.

Tim se ha acostumbrado a ponerse corrector sobre las ojeras (una buena capa roja seguida de una beige), y de vez en cuando maquillar las cicatrices del cuerpo (dos gruesas capas de base liquida y encima el corrector), pero si es sincera, la última vez que había usado maquillaje de verdad, fue en cuando tenía catorce, hace más de un año, en ese cumpleaños de Bruce donde le ha visto bailar con Selina Kyle. Por eso, en esta ocasión se ha dado el lujo de emplear todo el conocimiento de belleza que Shiva se encargó de darle (aunque quizás era conocimiento sobre seducción o elegancia, Tim no está segura).

Sombra roja con brillo blanco encima, delineado profundo y negro, pestañas postizas mejillas rosadas, pómulos marcados, nariz perfilada. Nadie dudaría sobre su edad ni su belleza. 

Y el detalle perfecto: Labios en un rojo vibrante.

\- ¿Y yo que voy a saber? – responde Timothea con cierta vergüenza cuando por fin llegan a la mesa de Zoanne e Ives, quienes las saludan con diversión.

\- ¡Tu padre sí que se lució, parece una fiesta de debutante! – exclama Zoanne antes de soltar una risa aristocrática que Tim conoce bien, no hay niña rica que no haya perfeccionado esa risa.

-Yo le pedí un auto, pero bueno, uno no siempre obtiene lo que quiere. – murmura mientras inspecciona el salón lentamente. En una esquina, se puede ver una mesa enorme de regalos, así como una caja de sobres.

La fiesta ha sido planeada más por Dana que por el asistente de Jack (o Timothea misma), la razón es desconocida para Tim, pero ella supone que es una mezcla de querer quedar como una madrastra genial y, a la vez, cumplir su sueño frustrado de una fiesta tan grande y elegante (lo cual explica el vestido que le ha ayudado, por no decir que la ha hecho escoger).

Todo era grandioso, por supuesto. La mansión Drake en todo su esplendor junto con una cena deliciosa, música clásica de baile de fondo y champaña por doquier.

Si Tim no fuese quien es, probablemente estaría disfrutando la fiesta.

Hay muchos jóvenes, por supuesto. Tim necesitaba fingir tener vida social así que invitó a todo su salón, así como a los otros dos grupos de primer año (aunque técnicamente ya pasaron a segundo). Siendo generosa, debe haber unos noventa adolescentes, pero en teoría hay más, ya que muchos llevan parejas y amigos ajenos a la preparatoria.

Es una fiesta _per-fec-ta._

-Voy un momento a mi cuarto. – le dice Tim a Steph antes de escabullirse (cosa complicada con un vestido tan llamativo), tras varios minutos, está caminando sola por el pasillo que conduce a su habitación (o la habitación que tiene aquí en la mansión Drake).

No sabe si sorprenderse o no al ver a Bruce ahí, por lo que se limita a alzar una ceja y cruzar sus brazos sobre su busto.

(Una vez Zoanne le dijo que no debía hacer eso, ya que hacía destacar los pechos. Tim le había contestado que eso solo funcionaba con personas con pecho mayor a la copa AA).

\- ¿El Pingüino decidió conquistar la ciudad de nuevo? – inquiere con tanta tranquilidad como puede, sintiéndose increíblemente pequeña a pesar de los tacones y de los metros de tela que la cubren.

-Supuse que te escaparías tarde o temprano.

-Bueno, estas fiestas me dan jaqueca, no todos podemos ser _Brucie Wayne_. – y aquí Tim suspira. - ¿Pasa algo?

Bruce, quien emana testosterona y masculinidad como siempre, se acerca lentamente a ella.

-No, no realmente. Solo quería desearte un feliz cumpleaños.

-Gracias.

Bruce agacha un poco la cabeza y sus ojos se encuentran, azul contra azul.

-No creo haberte dicho cuanto aprecio tu ayuda, Robin.

De pronto, Tim vuelve a ser esa niña sonriente y sonrojada de trece años.

-Bruce, en serio, yo…

-No, déjame terminar. Tenías razón… Tienes razón en muchas cosas sobre mí. Y te necesito, - el hombre suspira profundamente, - cuando tuviste el accidente en la torre me sentí furioso conmigo mismo por no protegerte. Y lo lamento.

Tim se queda quieta, esperando que el mayor haga algo.

Que se acerque más, que la toque, que la bese.

Pero nada de eso pasa.

\- ¿Bruce?

El mayor se encoge de hombros.

Sin estar muy segura de porqué, Tim lo abraza.

No es algo largo ni cómodo, Bruce ni siquiera pone las manos sobre ella, quedándose quieto y sin respirar. Tim, por unos segundos, inhala su colonia y cierra sus ojos, recordando ese primer beso de tantas noches atrás y sintiendo algo revoloteando en su estómago.

Es… Curioso.

Tim no cree amar a Bruce.

(Pero…)

.

.

.

Tim debería haberlo visto venir.

Han sido solo meses desde que Jack volvió a Gotham, y sin embargo, su rutina ha cambiado drásticamente.

Justo ahora, en pleno noviembre, están desalojando la mansión Drake donde ha vivido toda su vida.

Su padre, quien ya no tenía el apoyo de la inteligente Janet, ha logrado reducir las industrias Drake a la mitad de su tamaño. Como consecuencia y para salvar el legado familiar, Jack vendió la mansión al banco para invertir ese capital y evitar que la empresa fuera absorbida por Bruce Wayne o peor aún, Lex Luthor.

Así que sí, Tim ya no es precisamente la niña rica que era tan solo meses atrás durante su extravagante fiesta de cumpleaños.

Mientras termina de empacar la última maleta, Tim escucha de fondo como Dana y Jack discuten con fuerza. Esta no es la vida de lujos que Jack le ha prometido cuando se casaron, tan solo meses atrás.

Tim suspira y sale de su habitación con la maleta a rastras, echando un ultimo vistazo al enorme u elegante cuarto que la ha visto crecer durante dieciséis años, preguntándose vagamente si su indiferencia a esta mudanza es buena o mala señal.

Los muebles van a quedarse, se recuerda la ojiazul a sí misma mientras baja las eternas escaleras para subirse a la camioneta y esperar a que Jack y Dana terminen de discutir para ir a la nueva casa. Los retratos, jarrones, estatuas, armarios… ( _Todo_ se queda. Incluyendo el espejo con joyas incrustadas frente al cual Janet solía peinarse en las mañanas).

Tim se mira en el reflejo del espejo del recibidor una última vez.

Ha crecido varios centímetros comparado a cuando empezó como Robin, pero no cree que le queden muchos, si logra sobrepasar su 1.60 metros actuales estará más que satisfecha. Por otra parte, su cabello sigue a esa atura que a penas roza sus orejas, encargándose ella misma de mantener la parte de atrás corta y sin tapar su nuca con una máquina de barbero. No es el corte más femenino, pero tiene un poco más de androginia que cortarlo completamente como un hombre lo haría (o en todo caso, a como lo ponen los estereotipos).

Su rostro ciertamente ha cambiado, sus pómulos están mas marcados y sus ojos se ven más profundos, la piel curiosamente de mayor palidez y la nariz perfecta, sin rastros de haberse roto.

Mientras sale con aire de altivez de la mansión, una parte de ella se pregunta en qué momento dejó de pertenecer a esa casa, a esa vida de hace años donde no hacia mas que complacer a sus padres.

Quizás, muy en el fondo, Timothea Drake fue solo temporal. Una creación de Janet y Jack Drake que, más temprano que tarde, dio lugar a Robin.

.

.

.

\- ¿Tú padre sospecha algo? – inquiere Bruce en una madrugada especialmente fría, mientras ella se pone de nuevo el traje de Robin y las botas, decidida a salir de la cueva incluso con el dolor en su entrepierna.

-No creo, ha estado ocupado con el divorcio. Dana está, ¿Cómo se dice? Sacándole todo el dinero que puede.

Bruce se ajusta el cinturón.

-De cualquier forma, tienes que tener cuidado al volver a casa.

-Llevamos meses haciendo esto, no va a descubrirme.

-Tu casa es más pequeña ahora. Además, si tu madrastra se fue hace más de una semana, es posible que tu padre comience a ponerte más atención.

Tim se queda extremadamente quieta unos segundos, imaginándose un mundo donde Jack hiciera más que preguntarle sobre sus calificaciones, revolverle el cabello y decirle que tuviera cuidado con los muchachos.

Quizás, en ese mundo, ella le diría sobre _esto_.

.

.

.

Cuando Jack abre la puerta de la habitación de su hija, espera muchas cosas.

Espera un novio mayor, con aroma a cigarro y cerveza, huyendo por la ventana.

Espera una novia, quizás una chica de chaqueta de cuero y tatuajes.

Espera amigos con droga.

Espera ver a Tim, vestida cual prostituta y saltando para escapar a una fiesta clandestina a ponerse borracha.

Espera, incluso, verla saltar de la ventana en un acto suicida.

Jack podría lidiar con todo eso.

Pero cuando ve a Robin envuelta en su capa…

\- ¿Santas escapadas, Batman?

Y como la suerte odia a Jack Drake últimamente, claro que Timothea está dentro del traje de Robin. Y con eso, no sabe cómo lidiar.

.

.

.

A inicios de febrero, Tim aún sigue procesando todo lo que ha ocurrido en estos meses, desde la nueva ex esposa de su padre hasta el hecho de que ya no es Robin.

Jack toma el rol de padre protector que jamás había tenido y comienza casi a sofocarla, dejándola sola solo para bañarse y durante sus clases, las cuales resultan ser demasiado cortas e incapaces de darle el respiro que necesita.

-Papá, en serio, estás exagerando. – y se sorprende diciéndolo con furia verdadera, porque, ¿Quién diablos es este hombre ausente que ahora siente el derecho de quitarle su identidad?

Jack golpea la mesa con fuerza, haciendo que la botella de whiskey sobre ella tiemble.

\- ¿Exagerando? ¡Estabas saltando en licras por ahí con Dios sabe que demente vestido de murciélago!

Tim no le ha dicho ni le dirá quien es Batman, eso va en contra de todo lo que sígnica ser Robin, Batman tiene que poder confiar en que Robin mantendrá todo a salvo.

-Puedo cuidarme sola. – afirma mientras sube las escaleras, tratando de no pensar en todas las veces que no se ha cuidado de Bruce.

\- ¡Timothea, ven aquí!

Pero Tim lo ignora y sigue su camino hasta su no tan nueva habitación, donde se tumba sobre la cama y gruñe con hastío.

Entonces, un suave golpe sobre la ventana la hace pararse.

Spoiler, es decir… Stephanie, está fuera.

Vestida con el traje de Robin, (el cual ahora tiene una ridícula faldita) y sonriente.

\- ¿Qué demonios, Steph? – masculla Tim con furia mientras abre la ventana, notando a Cass en el traje de Batgirl a lo lejos, espiándolas.

La rubia frunce la boca.

\- ¿Es así como me recibes?

-Bueno, no sé como esperabas que reaccionara al ver que traes mi jodido traje.

\- ¿Tu traje…? Escucha, Tim, Robin es un símbolo, ¡tú misma lo has dicho!

La pelinegra siente un nudo en la garganta.

-… Y Batman necesita un Robin.

Con una chingada.

\- ¿Y tenías que hacerlo justo ahora? ¡Han sido tres malditas semanas, Steph!

-La gente estaba comenzando a hablar.

\- ¡Eso no es excusa…!

-Decían que Robin había muerto, y mira, la verdad es que es de Spoiler no iba a funcionar, la gente lo tenia demasiado relacionado a mi padre. Y Batman dijo…

\- ¿Batman? ¿ _Él_ te dio mi traje?

Steph se soba el antebrazo.

-No es para tanto.

-Lo es para mí.

 _‘¿Bruce te toca…?_ ’ es lo que quiere preguntar, pero muere en su garganta.

-No creí que fueras a ponerte tan molesta, ¡soy tu novia! Deberías estar feliz que yo te cubriera mientras hablas con tu padre.

\- ¡Pero no así, Steph! No sin avisar.

_‘¿Por qué Bruce no me ha llamado…?’_

\- ¿Sabes qué? Vete al infierno, Tim.

Y Robin salta por la ventana, libre como el viento. Rubia, vibrante, hipnótica.

Batgirl, sombría, la sigue.

Tim cierra la ventana con fuerza, sintiendo un par de lagrimas en sus ojos y un dolor en el pecho.

Bruce… Bruce la ha reemplazado, ¡con Stephanie, de todas las personas!

Con una sensación amarga en su boca, Tim se duerme y sueña con la voz furiosa de Jason susurrando _reemplazo_.

Maldita ironía.

.

.

.

Tim quisiera decir que se siente morir, pero eso implicaría que, hasta antes de esto, tenia ganas de vivir, y eso es mentira.

Desde que tuvo que dejar el manto de Robin por insistencia de Jack (quien sigue preguntando quien rayos es ese demente de Batman), Tim no ha tenido muchas ganas de nada. Ni siquiera de respirar.

Es una relación enfermiza, lo sabe. Es toxico y no debería depender del traje para sentir que es alguien, pero se consuela a si misma diciendo que toda su vida ha cambiado, que el traje la ha definido, que es natural sentirse así porque le han arrebatado aquello por lo que ha trabajado.

De cualquier forma, justo ahora, Tim se siente más vacía de lo usual.

La tumba de Stephanie la saluda con el frio viento de marzo, a su lado, Bruce a penas y la mira, demasiado concentrado en inspeccionar el rostro de la chica.

\- ¿Vas a decirme quien fue? – inquiere Tim en voz baja, controlando las ganas de salir corriendo.

Bruce suelta aire por la nariz.

-Eso no va a cambiar nada, Tim.

\- ¿Entonces no lo harás? ¿Te preocupa que me vuelva como Jason?

Es un golpe bajo, lo sabe. Jason es… Complicado. Tanto para Bruce como Alfred como Richard como Barbara como Tim. No es justo mencionarlo de esta forma y menos cuando Bruce carga con la pérdida de un segundo Robin.

Solo que esta Robin ha muerto a las cuatro semanas.

Bruce aparta la mirada y, durante unos segundos, luce realmente adolorido.

-No, Timothea. Temo que el dolor te consuma… Tienes que dejarla ir.

Lo último que Tim le había dicho a Stephanie fue un reclamo, no habían vuelto a hablar después de eso. Tim, hace un día, se preguntaba si aun tenia una novia.

Ahora conoce la respuesta.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? – pregunta ella en un susurro, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, abrazándose a si misma.

El hombre le pone una mano sobre el cabello, acariciándolo.

-Estaba pensando que seria bueno tenerte de nuevo en la cueva, si eso es lo que deseas.

La ojiazul tiembla y de pronto, siente un quejido muriendo en su garganta.

-Mi padre…

-Tu padre tendrá una charla con Batman esta noche, pero si me dices que no…

Bruce se coloca de tras de ella, abrazándola por atrás y agachándose para esconder su rostro en el cuello de Timothea.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Tim?

Y Tim se pregunta lo mismo por dentro, la vista borrosa y labios temblantes cuando, en un instinto que no ha tenido desde esa noche cuando todavía tenía trece años, se gira para besar a Bruce.

-Quiero ser Robin. – admite con necesidad cuando sus bocas se separan, sus alientos chocando, su cuerpo derritiéndose en los brazos del mayor.

Bruce le besa la frente.

-Por supuesto, es tuyo.

La tumba de Stephanie es la única testigo del segundo beso. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Afgdsss, no me maten. 
> 
> Bueno, esto tenía que pasar tarde o temprano, la verdad no tengo muchos comentarios sobre este cap, además de que no me siento muy contenta con las ultimas tres escenas, pero hey, si sigo reescribiendo luego nunca actualizo, jajaja. 
> 
> No sé escribir a Bruce y por eso no han tenido POV de él y quizás no lo vuelvan a tener, mil disculpas. Btw, en twitter ando haciendo un giveaway, cáiganle @mistressofvos 
> 
> Vestido de Tim:  
> https://www.dhresource.com/0x0/f2/albu/g7/M01/7B/97/rBVaSlqWYC-AXFBWAAJDjB5kxr8976.jpg/2018-fashion-sweet-16-quinceanera-dress-ball.jpg
> 
> Collar:  
> https://cdn.forbes.com.mx/2019/01/unnamed-1-623x360.jpg


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cap largo. Lean las notas al final, sobre todo el ultimo párrafo, es importante.

_“Hola, Tim. Soy Steph._

_Escucha, yo… Sé que no quieres hablar y lo entiendo, pero por favor, dame una oportunidad, ¿quieres?_

_Tenias razón, no era la forma adecuada de volverme Robin._

_Háblame, Tim. Te lo ruego._

_Soy tu novia, y quiero que esto funcione._

_Te amo._

**_Fin del mensaje_ ** _”._

Bruce presiona la opción de borrar con una cara imposible de leer, a penas y mirando el espejo retrovisor, donde la figura delgada y cubierta de tela negra de Tim yace dormida.

Casi le da pena que Timothea no haya podido escucharlo.

Casi.

.

.

.

(Stephanie está muerta.

_M – U – E – R – T – A)._

Timothea traga con dificultad antes de llevarse la taza de té que Alfred le ha preparado a los labios, apenas levantado la mirada hacia el mayordomo que la mira con preocupación.

A kilómetros de distancia, Batman está hablando con Jack Drake, haciéndole saber que el puesto de Tim como Robin ya no está a discusión.

-Señorita Tim, ¿puedo convencerla de comer algo?

Ojos azules parpadean, descubriendo que han estado matándose de hambre por semanas, y la verdad, sí le apetece comer algo.

-Cualquier cosa está bien, Alfred.

El hombre mira el reloj y luego a la ventana de la cocina, donde se puede ver la noche cayendo sobre Gotham.

-Los panqueques suelen ser desayuno, pero…

\- ¡No! – y las palabras dejan la boca de Tim sin que ella reaccione.

Alfred alza una ceja, curioso. Tim carraspea.

-Es que yo… Bueno, es que esperaba pasta, pero no quería pedirla.

El mayordomo sonríe con cierta ternura.

-Cielo santo, señorita. No grite de esa forma otra vez; muy bien, pasta será.

Tim sonríe con alivio cuando Alfred se gira.

(Ella sabe que no debería sentirse tan tranquila tras haber estado tras la tumba de su novia.

Pero bueno, Tim nunca ha sido muy normal).

.

.

.

Cuando vuelve a cada al día siguiente, Jack está mirando por la ventana, perdido en sus pensamientos.

En la noche, él abre la puerta de su habitación justo cuando Robin está a punto de saltar por la ventana.

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso. - dice ella con la voz especialmente grave.

Jack suspira.

\- Lo sé.

Y en la fría noche de Gotham, Robin brilla como un faro entre la oscuridad.

.

.

.

Esa noche, Batman le ha pedido que investigue de lejos un club nocturno para caballeros en los barrios bajos de Gotham, aparentemente, Black Mask es el dueño, lo que claramente significa que están traficando personas.

Robin se cuela en los vestidores de las bailarinas, no con su traje de Kevlar, sino cubierta por un abrigo gris y con una peluca violeta sobre su cabeza, una sensación de nervios subiendo por su garganta.

Puede escuchar como la música resuena en el interior del edificio, escucha las voces de hombres borrachos y las risas falsas de las bailarinas; un ligero temor la invade mientras deja su abrigo en una esquina, preguntándose si ha tomado la mejor decisión sobre cómo investigar este lugar. Batman no le ha dicho que haga esto, ha sido idea de ella (idea que no le ha comunicado al murciélago), pero…

Con un fuerte carraspeo, se pone de pie sin el abrigo, mirando de reojo su reflejo en el espejo, preguntándose _“¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, Timothea?”_

Había maquillado todas sus cicatrices con el fin de no ser reconocida, también había colocado un tatuaje de henna en su espalda, que leía _Je t’aime_ en cursiva. También había hecho dos cerezas rojizas en su cadera en el lado derecho. Mientras más distrajera la vista de su cara, mejor.

La peluca violeta era larguísima y ondulada, firmemente sujeta y con una diadema de fantasía encima.

No se había puesto lentes de contacto, a sabiendas de que las luces ya iban a lastimar sus ojos lo suficiente, por lo que sus dos zafiros brillaban tras las gruesas pestañas postizas.

No llevaba mucha ropa, sería ridículo.

Un lindo bralette negro de encaje junto con unas bragas del mismo color, también de encaje. No era precisamente lencería, pero Tim sabía que las bailarinas no usaban ese tipo de ropa (o mucha ropa, en todo caso).

Con un trago amargo, salió de los vestidores, sus tacones resonando en el piso barato mientras miraba alrededor, grabando la escena en su mente.

No era un lugar demasiado grande, y tampoco había tanta gente como ella había esperado. El escenario del frente presentaba tres bailarinas con los pechos descubiertos y con unos cuantos billetes cayendo a sus pies.

El resto eran mesas redondas con un promedio de tres hombres sentados ahí, siendo atendidos por otras bailarinas (“ _prostitutas_ ”, dice la mente de Tim). Uno que otro mesero aparece para llenar copas y desparecer en la cocina.

Cuando recién va entrando, lo ve.

No a Black Mask, a quien ella ya había imaginado por horas, controlando el asco que le daba la idea de tener sobre su cuerpo.

No, a quien ve es a Jason Todd, de traje y fumando un cigarro tranquilamente. Toda una mesa para él solo y los ojos ignorando a las bailarinas, mirando alrededor tal y como Timothea estaba haciendo.

Casi por arte de magia, sus ojos chocan por una milésima de segundo. Azul contra azul a metros de distancia.

Tim carraspea con fuerza antes de darse la vuelta, el corazón agitado y con unas ganas enormes de salir corriendo.

Cuando está a punto de volver a los vestidores, una altísima y voluptuosa chica de cabellera verde la detiene por el hombro.

-Oye, chica nueva, el señor Smith te manda a llamar.

_Mierda._

Tim se gira, poniendo su mejor sonrisa.

-La verdad es que yo ya me iba…

La mujer de cabello verde parpadea antes de negar fuertemente con la cabeza.

\- ¡No seas ridícula, niña! Una noche con el jefe te daría suficiente dinero para tomarte dos semanas de vacaciones, ¡anda! - y toma a Tim del brazo para guiarla por las mesas.

Muy tarde, Tim se da cuenta que la está llevando a la mesa de Jason, quien la mira con cierta curiosidad y una sonrisa de lado.

-Espera, yo…

-Dios, de seguro Candy te dio ese discurso sobre que el jefe era suyo, ¿No? Pues es una reverenda mentira, el jefe y a penas la mira. Así que tú, ehhh…- la chica de cabellera verde alza una ceja.

\- Amatista. - miente Tim con rapidez.

-Eso, Amatista. Tú aprovecha tu noche y luego vas a la cocina y preguntas por mí, Layla. Esa perra de Candy nunca se mete conmigo, yo te llevo a casa, ahora, ¡Ve por ese dinero! - y Tim es prácticamente arrojada hacia Jason, música electrónica sonando de fondo.

El mayor suelta un poco de humo de su cigarro antes de recargarse con cierta pesadez sobre la silla.

\- ¿Nombre, preciosa?

No es posible que no la hubiera reconocido, ¿O sí?

-Amatista, - repite al tiempo que se sienta a lado del hombre, una presión en su estómago haciéndose presente.

(Aún puede ver la sangre y las llamas y…)

Una mano se coloca sobre su muslo desnudo, haciéndola saltar en su asiento.

-Te ves muy joven, Amatista, ¿Cuántos tienes?

-Diecinueve.

Sí, _claro_.

Jason inhala de su cigarrillo de nuevo.

-Mmm, ¿Te han dicho lo… pequeña, que estás?

Tim aparta la mirada unos segundos, su mente reviviendo la sensación de las manos de Bruce sobre su busto.

-Un par de veces, señor.

-Está bien; me gustan las chicas como tú, tan delicadas y pequeñas, - y la mano sube aún más, quedándose solo a milímetros de distancia de su intimidad.

Ella tiene que responder, pero…

-Ponte de pie, Amatista, vamos a mi oficina, - no tuvo mucho sentido que Jason lo dijera, porque la toma con fuerza del brazo y prácticamente la arrastra por las mesas, guiándola a unas escaleras que estaban en la esquina y subiéndola con rapidez.

Una puerta se abre, dejándolos entrar a una gran y elegante oficina con aroma a vainilla mezclada con tabaco.

Jason la suelta y cierra la puerta, procediendo a apagar su cigarro y quitarse la corbata.

-Sobre el sofá, - ordena Todd con firmeza, mirándola fijamente.

Tim siente una ola de náuseas invadirla, ¿Realmente va a hacer esto solo por un caso? ¿Solo porque quiere probarle a Batman que ella puede resolverlo por su cuenta?

Se deja caer sobre el sofá, tratando de controlar su respiración. Todd se coloca frente a ella a los pocos segundos, inspeccionándola.

Tim mira como los ojos del mayor bajan poco a poco, su rostro, su cuello, su busto, su vientre, sus piernas…

Dos grandes y fuertes manos la obligan a acostarse sobre su espalda, y Tim se descubre siendo rodeada por el cuerpo de Todd, quien pone su rostro frente a ella antes de alzar una ceja con burla y colocar sus labios contra los de ella.

Es un beso diferente a cualquier otro que Tim haya tenido, mucho más apasionado y lento, los dientes de Todd mordisqueando su labio inferior antes de penetrarla con su lengua, haciéndola gemir con sorpresa.

Una de las manos sujetándola la suelta, bajando lentamente por su cuerpo hasta que está justo encima de sus bragas, jugando con el elástico.

Jason separa sus labios y se inclina un poco, colocando su boca sobre el lóbulo de Tim, besando la piel de forma efímera antes de susurrar con la voz grave y arrogante en su oído.

\- ¿Sabe papi murciélago que su hijita se viste como puta?

Tim se queda muy, _muy_ quieta.

Jason levanta el rostro, mirándola con diversión.

\- ¿El gato te comió la lengua?

Ella toma un respiro.

-Vine aquí por mi cuenta, no tiene que ver con Batman.

-Entonces, si yo te cortara la garganta, ¿Él no vendría?

Debe estar temblando, porque Jason se aleja de ella con una mirada ligeramente culpable.

-Tienes suerte de que fuera yo, reemplazo. Black Mask te habría asesinado después de terminar contigo. Ahora… - y se pone de pie, dejando que Tim se retire del sofá, - Lárgate.

Un saco negro y con aroma a perfume golpea a Tim, quien lo toma con dudas.

Cuando está cerca de la puerta, se gira para ver de nuevo a Jason, quien la está mirando mientras enciende un nuevo cigarrillo.

-Deberías volver a casa, Jason,- murmura antes de salir, poniéndose el saco encima y sintiendo las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas.

Horas después, le informa a Bruce que no ha tenido éxito con el caso, y lo deja todo en manos de Batman.

.

.

.

Cuando Bruce la lleva a su cuarto y la tumba sobre la cama y se pierde dentro de ella, Tim se permite imaginar a Jason y su sonrisa arrogante.

No hace nada de lo que pasa menos doloroso, pero mínimo le permite imaginar que no está ahí.

(Pero quizás fantasear con quién le ha cortado la garganta sea igual de insano que su extraña necesidad hacia Bruce).

.

.

.

Jack está borracho.

No es algo inusual últimamente, pero en esta ocasión no es su borrachera usual, dónde se limita a ver por la ventana y callar mientras pasa el tiempo.

Jack está llorando, aferrado a una foto de Janet.

Tim, aún con el traje de Robin, trata de calmarlo.

-Papá, tienes que calmarte, respira,- dice ella al tiempo que aparta la botella de whiskey del alcance de su padre, quien se aferra tanto a la foto que ni lo nota.

\- ¿Papá? - pregunta ella con dificultad, viendo cómo los ojos de Jack siguen llorando, rojos e hinchados.

-… La extraño tanto.

\- ¿A mi madre?

Jack ahoga un grito.

-Ella… Ella estaba sufriendo, y no pude hacer nada…

El veneno, es cierto. Jack había visto morir a Janet frente a él, consumida por el veneno desde adentro, perdiendo su vida poco a poco.

-Papá, no fue tu culpa.

-Yo la convencí de ir a ese viaje, yo… Ella quería quedarse, ella decía que algo te estaba pasando, - y Jack se gira un poco, ojos perdidos en la capa amarilla, - Tenía razón, mira nada más lo que te hicimos.

-No, papá…

Tim quiere seguir hablando, explicarle que esto no es culpa de ellos, que a veces simplemente se tiene destinos diferentes, pero Jack se desmaya, demasiado alcohol en su sangre para poder seguir despierto.

Tim lo acomoda sobre el sofá junto con la foto de Janet, acariciando la mejilla de su padre antes de suspirar y subir a su cuarto, dónde se quita el traje de Robin y se duerme profundamente.

Ella no nota la sombra de Batman fuera de su ventana.

.

.

.

Tim visita la tumba de Stephanie y…

Bueno, al menos esta vez nadie la mirará raro por estar llorando.

(Steph no va a volver, ¿Verdad?)

.

.

.

Es una noche cálida y Jack y ella están en la cocina, preparando unas palomitas y con la televisión sonando a metros de ellos.

\- ¿Él estará bien con que no salgas esta noche? – pregunta Jack con cierto cuidado, sacando un par de sodas y mirándola de reojo.

Tim le sonríe.

-No va a pasar nada porque me quede en casa un día, Robin tiene derecho a descansar.

Jack asiente y marcha hacia la sala, es entonces cuando Tim escucha el teléfono.

\- ¿Hola?

_“Tim, ocupo que vengas a la cueva.”_

Bruce nunca había llamado a su casa, era demasiado peligroso, ¿Por qué…?

-B, no puedo. No hoy.

_“Robin, no entiendes, es una emergencia.”_

-No voy a salir esta noche. No hoy. No hay emergencia que me haga salir. Yo…

_“Alguien secuestró a Lois Lane. La esposa de Clark Kent.”_

Ah.

Tim voltea un poco, mirando a su padre sentado sobre el sillón, rebuscando entre viejos DVDs.

-Bien, que sea rápido.

.

.

.

\- ¿Realmente tienes que ir?

Robin traga saliva con dificultad.

-Lo siento, papá. Es de vida o muerte.

Jack mira incómodo a la ventana y luego a ella, el hombre suspira con fuerza y se acerca con lentitud, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica.

-Lo entiendo, pero prométeme que te vas a cuidar.

-Lo haré.

-Tu madre... Sé que ella estaría orgullosa de ti, así como yo lo estoy.

Robin siente las lágrimas inundar sus ojos bajo la máscara. A su vez, el claxon del Batimóvil suena afuera.

-Papá…

Jack la abraza en un gesto rápido, pero cariñoso.

-Te quiero, hija. Así que vuelve con vida.

-También te quiero, papá.

Robin sale por la puerta principal, dispuesta a salvar el día para volver a casa con su padre.

Y en cuanto esto termine, va a darle su renuncia a Bruce.

Por el bien de todos.

.

.

.

_“Mira lo preciosa que estás, Timothea,” decía una alegre Janet (con su cabello aún negro y no el falso rubio que la prensa recuerda) mientras colocaba a una Timothea Drake de no más de tres años sobre el sofá, vestida con un traje rosa y las mejillas regordetas._

_Jack, de traje y cargando un ramo de petunias, entra a la habitación sonriente._

_“¡Qué hombre tan afortunado soy! Llego a casa del trabajo y tengo a dos hermosas mujeres esperando,” exclama entre risas, abrazando a su esposa y ofreciendo el ramo._

_Janet rueda los ojos con dulzura._

_“Dios mío, Jack. Vamos a llegar tarde al restaurante.”_

_“Bah, ¿Para qué quieres llegar temprano? Esa mesa tiene nuestro nombre para siempre._

_“Sí, pero…”_

_Timothea suelta un sollozo, estirando sus brazos en dirección a su padre._

_“Creo que quiere que la carguemos.”_

_“¡Faltaba más!”_

_Y Timothea es elevada por los brazos de sus padres, cariñosamente apretujada en su abrazo._

.

.

.

\- ¡PAPÁ!

Robin corre por las escaleras de la casa, voz y alma desgarradas mientras su corazón latía a mil por hora.

\- ¡PAPÁ! – grita de nuevo con fuerza, tirando su máscara y capa al suelo.

Abre la puerta de la habitación al tiempo que arroja la parte superior del traje y el cinturón amarillo lejos, quedando solo con su sujetador blanco y la parte inferior del traje.

No hay nadie en la habitación, por lo que gira.

Botas negras y mallas verdes con rojo caen al suelo.

Tim, apenas cubierta por su sujetador y bragas blancas, abre la puerta de la última habitación.

El suelo es rojo y brillante.

No.

No.

¡No!

\- ¡PAPÁ!

El grito de Timothea resuena en toda la casa, su cuerpo cayendo de rodillas a lado del cadáver de Jack Drake.

Manos pálidas y pequeñas toman el rostro inerte de Jack Drake, rogando porque esos ojos se abran.

Rogando porque Jack siga vivo, incluso si su piel está frio y su pulso inexistente.

(Un boomerang está clavado en el pecho de Jack).

-Tim…

La sombra de Batman se cierne sobre ella, admirando momentáneamente como el cuerpo tan delgado de Timothea se aferra al cadáver, como ese rostro tan precioso yace cubierto de lágrimas, como esas manos temblantes se manchan de sangre.

Tim hipa con fuerza y sus manos dejan caer el rostro de Jack.

Sus ojos azules pierden su brillo tan característico, tal y como ha pasado en el funeral de Janet tantas noches atrás.

Batman se inclina y pone sus manos enguantadas sobre los hombros desnudos de Tim, atrayéndola hacia así.

-Mi padre… ¡Mi padre…! – grita ella con voz quebrada, cerrando los ojos y ocultándose en la armadura del vigilante.

Batman la cubre con su capa, apartándola de la escena del crimen.

-Tranquila, Tim. Estoy aquí. Todo estará bien.

Capitán Boomerang acaba de matar a Jack Drake.

.

.

.

El funeral de Jack no es como el de Janet, pero a su vez, si lo es.

Lo atiende el mismo sacerdote, y es enterrado a lado de Janet. Pero esta vez es un día soleado y con viento.

Tiene sentido, ya que Jack ha muerto en mayo, casi junio.

No hay gente además de Timothea, Alfred, Bruce, y el mismo sacerdote. Quizás los dos hombres a metros de distancia esperando a enterrar el ataúd cuenten, quizás no.

La cosa es que Jack ha llevado casi a la quiebra a una compañía que solía ser multimillonaria, y ni su muerte ha hecho que le perdonen.

El mundo es cruel, ¿no es así?

El sacerdote termina su monologo y, al ver que Tim no tiene intenciones de hablar, da la indicación de que pueden proceder a enterrar el ataúd.

Tim aparta la mirada, concentrándose en las flores que crecen sobre la cuidada tumba de Janet, preguntándose si sus padres, ahora que han muerto, se han reunido en lo que sea que haya después.

Eso es, si hay un después.

Pero, debe haberlo, ¿no? ¿O no lo había?

Tenía que haberlo, porque Jason había regresado. Porque había hombres como Ra’s al Ghul, con esa inmortalidad tan blasfema y maldita. Porque había seres como Cassie, que en sus venas portaban la sangre de antiguos dioses.

Pero, ¿habría un más allá para ellos? ¿Querían verlo? ¿Acaso ese más allá dependía de las creencias o linaje de uno?

¿Y que pasaba con Conner, quien había sido engendrado en un laboratorio? ¿Él tenia alma?

¿Y que pasaba con los alienígenas? ¿Iban al mismo ligar que los humanos al morir?

-Tim, - dice Bruce suavemente, despertándola de su ensoñación.

La tumba ha sido terminada, ya pueden marcharse.

-Claro, - murmura ella antes de darse la vuelta.

Alfred los guía de regreso al auto y es él quien maneja. En los asientos traseros, Tim recarga su cabeza en el hombro de Bruce, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Se queda dormida, pensando en que, incluso con Jack enterrado bajo tierra, Bruce no es su padre.

(Pero…)

.

.

.

Su nombre cambia a Timothea Drake-Wayne.

(Y ella sabe muy bien que la prensa la volverá Tim Wayne.

Le guste o no).

Es curioso, Tim siempre pensó que su apellido no cambiaría nunca, incluso cuando pensaba en el matrimonio, no se imaginaba dejando atrás el Drake que la acompañaba.

Sin embargo, este es su presente ahora.

Bruce Wayne es su padre adoptivo. 

.

.

.

Tim mira por la ventana del cuarto hacia la luna que brilla sobre Gotham, ni siquiera sintiendo cuando Bruce se deja caer a lado de ella con un exhalo de cansancio.

\- ¿Tim?

La menor se estira y toma la sabana blanca para cubrirse el cuerpo desnudo, cerrando los ojos.

-Estoy cansada.

_¿De qué, precisamente?_

\- ¿Quieres dormir aquí? – pregunta Bruce al tiempo que le pasa una mano por el rostro, apartando los mechones rebeldes de la frente de la ojiazul con cuidado.

Ella no abre los ojos, simplemente sube sus rodillas hacia su pecho y se queda callada.

-Tomaré eso como un sí, - murmura el mayor antes de pasarle un brazo encima, atrayéndola hacia su pecho y escondiendo su nariz en el cabello de la chica.

Tim se queda profundamente dormida; esta vez, no sueña con nada.

.

.

.

Tim mira la foto de Jason con curiosidad por horas.

Involuntariamente, se lleva los dedos a los labios.

Después, se lleva los dedos a la cicatriz de su cuello.

Ella se larga a su habitación con vergüenza, donde esconde el libro de _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ en su pecho al tiempo que trata de dormirse.

Realmente está enferma. ¿no es así?

.

.

.

-Tim, ¿estás bien? – inquiere Conner con cuidado cuando ella por fin va a San Francisco.

Robin se encoge de hombros.

-Lo estaré.

_O tal vez no._

Superboy la toma en sus brazos, obligándola a seguirlo por varios pasillos hasta que están solos.

-No, no estas bien. Deja de fingir.

De pronto, Tim cae de rodillas, echando a llorar con fuerza.

Conner la acoge entre sus brazos.

-… Me duele mucho, Kon. Me duele todo el tiempo, - admite cuando logra hablar, los labios temblando y las piernas débiles.

Superboy le toma las manos con fuerza.

-Lo sé, Tim. Déjalo ir.

Más lágrimas caen por sus mejillas.

-Yo… No sé qué hacer.

Kon la mira fijamente por unos segundos antes de acariciarle la mejilla.

-Ven a la granja conmigo, ¿sí? Traeremos a Bart y vas a descansar de Gotham, tú… Tú realmente necesitas alejarte de Batman.

(Superboy no tiene idea…)

\- ¿Vienes? – pregunta el chico, algo dudoso.

Tim asiente con fuerza, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de su mejor amigo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se siente segura.

.

.

.

-Déjame llevar a Damian con su padre.

Ra’s no se digna en alzar la vista del reporte que lee con tranquilidad, ya sabe lo que tendrá en frente de él.

Frente a él estará Talía, arrogante y vestida de forma inapropiada, exigiendo aquello que no le corresponde. No tiene ganas de lidiar con eso, no ahora.

-Regresa con tu hijo, Talía. Estoy ocupado.

Las manos cuidadas como la seda de su hija se arrojan sobre él, tirando los papeles lejos de su alcance. Ah, otro berrinche.

Ra’s levanta la mirada y coloca sus propias manos sobre las de ella, quitándose a Talía de encima con facilidad y aventándola al suelo con rapidez, poniéndose de pie para imponer su altura sobre ella.

-Eso fue muy grosero, - comenta con decepción mientras se acomoda la capa.

Talía, aun en el suelo, lo mira con furia.

-Mi amado le ha dado su apellido a esa maldita mocosa.

Santo cielo, sus celos de nuevo.

-La adoptó como su hija, Talía. No se casó con ella, y en todo caso… - Ra’s se agacha ligeramente, ceño fruncido en molestia, - Bruce no va a amarte. No lo hizo antes y no lo hará ahora. Así le digas que salvaste a Jason Todd, así le entregues a Damian, él no va a amarte nunca.

Talía se pone de pie, puños cerrados y labios en una mueca.

-Déjame llevar a Damian con él.

-Debes estar delirando si crees que Bruce dejará de ponerle atención a Timothea solo porque le aventaste a tu hijo así de la nada, - Ra’s suspira con cansancio, - El niño no está listo, hija mía. Deja que termine su entrenamiento. Pero tienes que saberlo…

El ojiverde se da la vuelta y observa los papeles en el suelo antes de tomar la botella de vino de su escritorio y abrirla.

-La única forma de que Bruce le quite el manto de Robin a Timothea sería estando muerto. Ella es su compañera perfecta.

Talía escupe al suelo con asco.

-Incluso tú, padre, estás obsesionado con esa mocosa tan desagradable.

Ra’s alza una ceja y, mientras llena su copa hasta el tope, suelta una carcajada.

\- ¿Acaso no tienes ojos, Talía?

El inmortal se lleva la copa a los labios, apreciando como su hija tiembla de ira.

-Timothea Wayne es una chica increíblemente hermosa. Y un día, ella trabajará para mí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Afgdsss, se me sale lo Ra’sTim pero en mi defensa, en el arco de la resurrección de Ra’s, no tendría sentido que literalmente trate de seducir a Tim como lo hace si no hubiera estado interesado desde antes. 
> 
> Creo que ya lo mencioné, pero en este universo que he creado, Shiva SI trabaja para Ra’s todo el tiempo, no como en los comics, que es solo de a ratos. Simplemente pasa que aquí Shiva es de un nivel tan alto que tiene mucha libertad, por eso tiene su propio Santuario. 
> 
> Originalmente este capítulo terminaba con la muerte de Jack, pero decidí darles un regalo y adelantar varias escenas.  
> Ahora, el JayTim… Miren, no quiero poner a Tim como una Stalker, pero simplemente creo que su amor por Jason si tendría que surgir de una suerte de obsesión. En este caso, Tim se obsesiona con él a forma de escapar de Bruce y la muerte de Steph, pero obviamente el trauma sobre su pelea no le permite usar a Jason como un verdadero escape, es complicado. 
> 
> ¿Se viene KonTim? Si, pero ya saben que este fic respeta la gran mayoría de eventos de DC, así que no me culpen de lo que les va a pasar. 
> 
> ¡Encuesta! ¿Quieren que haga un mini fic sobre lo que podría haber pasado si Jean (Azrael) hubiera abusado de Tim? Sería un what if del fic. Díganme en los comentarios.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imaginen a los Kent como su versión de Smallville. No tuve tiempo de editar mucho, luego arreglo cualquier error de ortografía, por el momento, ¡disfruten!

Convencer a Bruce de dejarla ir a la granja es, de hecho, increíble y ridículamente fácil. Lo cual solo significa una cosa:

Bruce ha descubierto que Jason se ha vuelto un miembro alto de la mafia, probablemente uno de los más respetados después de Black Mask.

Y Batman no puede permitir que su ex Robin haga eso, ¿verdad?

Pero lo importante es que Bruce ni siquiera pregunta la razón de su estadía con Conner y Timothea se descubre con una maleta y un sombrero de paja sobre la cabeza, siendo escoltada por Kon hacia la granja Kent.

-Bart dijo que llegará más tarde, según que Wally le pidió apoyo en un caso. – dice Conner al tiempo que toma la maleta de las manos de Tim para comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta de la casa amarilla.

-Últimamente todos estamos muy ocupados. – responde Tim con cierta amargura, mirando hacia sus zapatos cuando por fin llegan a la entrada.

Smallville es… Diferente. Extraño. Todo es luz y calidez y el aroma a pay de manzana llega a través de las paredes de la casa. A lo lejos, se puede escuchar a las gallinas y sus pollitos.

(Es un escenario nuevo y abrumador y Tim solo quiere encerrarse en la oscuridad de su habitación).

\- ¡Ma, Pa, llegamos! – anuncia Kon con energía cuando por fin entran a la casa, dejando la maleta de Tim cerca del sofá. Tim, a su vez, se quita el sombrero de paja y la camisa de cuadros que el chico le había puesto encima para protegerla del Sol.

Incluso con esa protección, su piel se había puesto sonrosada y cálida, Tim se lleva una mano a la mejilla, intrigada de la calidez de la misma, casi suspirando de sorpresa.

Del fondo de la casa, aparece una pareja. Una preciosa mujer de cabellera rojiza vistiendo un delantal celeste y un altísimo hombre rubio de chaqueta gris. Martha y Jonathan Kent, indica la mente de Tim, quien recuerda rodas las conversaciones sobre la pareja que Kon le ha dado de vez en cuando.

\- ¡Santo Dios, mira lo delgada que estás! – exclama Martha al tiempo que, sin avisar, abraza a Tim con fuerza, como haría una abuela cariñosa con sus nietos favoritos.

-No vayas a ponerte sentimental, Martha, la chica va llegando. – dice Jonathan con diversión mientras le revuelve el cabello a Conner a forma de saludo.

Cuando Martha deja ir a Tim, la ojiazul sonríe con nerviosismo.

Definitivamente no está acostumbrada a un aire tan… Amoroso.

-Es un placer, señores Kent.

-El placer es todo nuestro, Tim. Conner siempre está hablando de ti y de lo inteligente que eres y... Oh, ¿dije algo malo? – pregunta con falsa inocencia la señora pelirroja cuando Kon se pone rojizo, moviendo las manos frente a su cuello, pidiendo que pare.

Tim no puede evitar reír con fuerza, casi tambaleándose ante la poca costumbre que tiene de hacerlo.

\- ¡Ma, no me avergüences, por favor!

-Jovencito, no le digas a Martha que guarde silencio. No por tener una invitada te vas a librar de las reglas de esta casa.

-Vamos, Pa, no lo decía de esa forma…

De pronto, el aroma a pay de manzana estaba comenzando a agradarle a Tim.

.

.

.

Bart cumplió su palabra y apareció justo después del almuerzo (para pena del pelirrojo), por lo que los tres jóvenes héroes están tumbados sobre el pasto cerca del granero, mirando el cielo azul de Smallville y sus nubes blancas y esponjosas como el algodón.

Tim acaricia el cabello de Bart (quien ha decidido dormirse sobre su hombro, reclamando los mimos que le han sido negados por meses debido a la irregularidad de Robin con los Titanes) con una sonrisa de lado, disfrutando el sonido del viento soplando sobre las plantas, meciendo el pasto bajo sus cuerpos.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte qué ha estado pasando en Gotham o Batman vendrá a cortarme la garganta con Kriptonita si lo hago? – inquiere Conner de la nada, girando su cabeza para ver a Tim mejor.

Tim alza una ceja.

-Hay demasiadas cosas pasando, necesito que seas específico.

-Bueno, sé sobre la muerte de tu padre y Stephanie, _pero_ … - y aquí Conner carraspea, claramente esperando una señal para continuar, Tim asiente, dándole permiso, - _Pero_ sigue habiendo demasiados cambios en tu ritmo cardiaco fuera de la nada. Y es extraño porque cuando hacemos misiones juntos nunca te pasa eso, ni siquiera cuando todo se está derrumbando alrededor. Así que no puedo imaginarme que está pasando en Gotham para lograr ponerte nerviosa, y no sé si quiero imaginármelo.

La ojiazul cierra los ojos y estira su mano, grabando la sensación de seguridad que la invade cuando Conner la toma, sujetando su mano con fuerza.

-Son muchas cosas, pero no debes preocuparte. Estaré bien.

-Realmente no estoy bromeando cuando digo que, si tu corazón vuelve a acelerarse de esa forma y a desparecer por esos segundos, voy a ir a buscarte. 

-Lo sé, Kon. Grité tu nombre una vez y fuiste a la mansión, sé que puedo contar contigo.

Tim abre sus ojos de nuevo, encontrándose con los ojos azul verdoso de Conner mirándola casi de forma dolorosa.

-Realmente no vas a decirme, ¿verdad?

Bart se remueve a lado de Tim, su respiración afirmando que sigue dormido.

-Ya que insistes… ¿Alguna vez te hablé de Jason Todd?

Quizás no pueda decirle todo a Kon (en parte porque ni siquiera sabe cómo decirlo), pero al menos puede hablarle sobre Jason y quitarse un peso de encima. 

(Aunque el detalle sobre imaginar las manos de Jason sobre su cuello por las noches… Ese detalle se lo guarda).

.

.

.

Esa noche, mientras Kon sube al piso de arriba por mantas y almohadas, vislumbra la espalda desnuda de una Timothea que se cambiaba en el baño con la puerta sin cerrar.

Durante una milésima de segundo, sus ojos se pierden en la blanquecina y suave piel al descubierto. Le dan ganas de llorar cuando ve las cicatrices y hematomas que cubren la piel, y una parte de él se encoge al darse cuenta que puede _ver_ la columna de Tim.

(Y de pronto recuerda a Lex y a los doctores y a las agujas y los electro-choques y las cadenas y las capsulas y, y, y…)

Cuando Bart le pregunta qué le pasa con un _“¿Qué diablos te pasa, viejo?”_ , Conner le hace prometer que no diga nada.

-Creo que alguien está abusando de Rob.

.

.

.

Cuando Tim regresa a Gotham, se descubre en lo que está dispuesta a llamar uno de los casos más ridículos que ha tenido que cubrir.

Claro, ella había sido la de la idea de hacerse pasar por prostituta para sacarle información a Black Mask (de entre todos los hombres metidos en ese negocio que al final resultó ser de Jason), pero esto es diferente.

Esto ha sido asignado por Batman en persona, ha sido él quien ha puesto los papeles frente a ella seguido de una caja con lo que, según él y sus ideas, necesitaba para infiltrarse.

La peluca rubia-castaña es linda, también los lentes de contacto color almendra. A su vez, el traje azul de emergencias y la bata blanca son necesarios.

Lo ridículo son los pechos falsos y gigantes que Caroline Hill porta bajo la blusa, rebotando con cada paso que la falsa estudiante de medicina da.

-Esto es humillante. – murmura una vez que ha regresado a la baticueva después de su visita a la morgue para robar los registros que necesitaban, mirándose en el espejo de las regaderas y arrojando la bata a una esquina.

Cuando está por quitarse el traje azul de enfermería para meterse a la ducha (y deshacerse de esos falsos pechos, gracias), ve a Bruce parado en una esquina. Solo lleva puesta la parte inferior del traje y su cinturón; en su mejilla, Tim puede ver una nueva y limpia sutura.

-Alfred dice que te quejaste del vestuario.

Tim mira hacia la ducha y luego hacia Bruce, al final, opta por sentarse en el suelo, fijando su mirada en el blanco mármol bajo sus pies.

-No necesitaba ser tan exagerado.

-Los hombres se fijan en ese tipo de cosas más que en otras, te apuesto a que si les preguntaran como era Caroline Hill, no sabrían decir ni tu color de cabello.

Tim siente las manos de Bruce sobre sus hombros, y ella sabe que realmente está jodida porque ni siquiera le sorprende que se le haya acercado por detrás.

(¿Qué tan preocupante es que ya ni siquiera le asuste esto?)

-Algunos hombres son diferentes. – murmura ella con somnolencia, la imagen de Kon poniéndole un sombrero de paja pasando por su mente.

-No es así, solo te hacen creer que son diferentes. – responde el mayor con cierta arrogancia, escondiendo su nariz en el cuello de la chica.

Tim no puede evitar una meuca de disgusto cuando una mano sube y aprieta los pechos falsos sobre la tela de la blusa, ¿es en serio…?

-Creo que toda la gente puede cambiar.

\- ¿Lo dices por tu amiguito clon?

Ella parpadea con confusión, antes de poder responder, otra mano le sujeta la barbilla, haciéndola girar su cabeza para mirar frente a frente a Bruce.

-Dime una cosa, ¿te acostaste con él?

Tim sonríe con amargura.

-Deja de preguntarme cosas que ya sabes.

Y tal vez, en un impulso autodestructivo, ella besa a Bruce, tomándolo por sorpresa y haciéndolo perder el equilibrio.

Ambos caen sobre el suelo, ella encima de él, casi a horcajas, sus labios aun entrelazados. Cuando se separan, ella tiene las mejillas rojas y Bruce la mirada intrigada.

-Ahórcame. – susurra ella, casi rogando. 

Bruce probablemente se imagina de donde viene la petición, eso explicaría porque la mira con asco antes de largarse.

.

.

.

Le toma dos noches a Bruce el volver a acorralarla, poniéndola contra la pared de la biblioteca y sujetándola fuertemente del rostro, tapándole los ojos y usando su otra mano para bajarle los pantalones.

Tim gritaría de no ser porque a estas alturas ya no le importa (o eso se dice a sí misma, de cualquier forma).

-Quiero dejar algo en claro, Timothea. – dice Bruce en su oído, paladeando su nombre.

Ella toma aire con fuerza, esperando muchas cosas que pueden surgir de los labios de Bruce.

-Yo no soy tu padre, ¿entendido?

Pero esa frase no es ninguna de las cosas que esperaba.

Tim se permite llorar mientras Bruce gruñe, rompiéndola por dentro.

(Y de no ser porque, a kilómetros de distancia, en Metrópolis, hay un orfanato incendiándose, Superboy entraría por la ventana para hallar la razón tras ese súbito cambio los latidos del corazón que tanto le preocupa).

.

.

.

Robin ya se imaginaba que algo andaba mal cuando Nightwing vino a ayudarles con la ciudad y más aun cuando la acompañó a patrullar (a pesar de que Robin ya ni siquiera acompaña a Batman, que ironía).

No imaginaba que fuera por Jason, no, Red Robin… ¿De verdad?

-Red Hood era un nombre mucho más elocuente. – murmura Robin para sí misma al tiempo que ve a Nightwing y Red Robin intercambiar golpes a metros de distancia, los tres sobre la terraza de un edificio.

Y en el suelo debajo, hay casi cincuenta cuerpos sin vida. Todos asesinados por Jason y sus dos pistolas.

El que Tim esté tan tranquila debería decir lo mal que está, ¿no? ¿O quizás se ha vuelto demasiado estoica?

Con sutiliza, Catwoman aterriza a lado de ella, mirando con curiosidad la pelea por unos segundos antes de girarse para ver a Robin.

-Las avecillas tienen una oveja negra, ¿eh?

-Toda familia la tiene. – contesta Tim antes de encogerse de hombros.

Selina suspira.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón, en todo caso… - y aquí la mujer se quita el antifaz para mirar a Robin de frente, - Dile a Batman que me iré por un tiempo. No quiero verlo de nuevo, pero tampoco quiero que me busque solo porque ya no hay nadie robándole sus joyas a las ancianas millonarias.

Robin parpadea bajo la máscara.

\- ¿Te pasa algo? – pregunta de forma sincera. Ella y Catwoman no han hablado mucho (fuera de ese encuentro semi amargo cuando pasó lo de Hush), pero Tim conoce la historia de Selina y admite que no le gusta la idea de la mujer muriendo.

Selina es… Selina. Ella no es una verdadera villana.

-Sí, pero no es nada malo. Solo necesito alejarme de esto un tiempo, y no quiero a Batman molestándome.

Ambas mujeres suelten un “ _Auch_ ” cuando ven como Nightwing golpea a Red Hood justo en la entrepierna.

\- ¿Y por qué no quieres verlo? Es decir, si se puede saber.

Selina aleja la mirada.

-La última vez, él… Bueno, no sé, descubrí cosas de él que me decepcionaron. Es un gran hombre, claro. Y Gotham le agradece lo que hace, pero…

\- ¿Lo dices por el secuestro de Talía al Ghul?

Selina frunce el ceño.

-No me gusta esa mujer, era muy altanera. Pero no es su existencia ni su pasado con Batman lo que me impulsa a tomar distancia de él, en todo caso, - y la mujer la vuelve a mirar, - no porque sea Batman debes hacerle caso en todo, lo sabes, ¿verdad? Si necesitas alejarte, hazlo.

Tim carraspea, casi pareciera que Selina…

-Lo sé, estoy con él porque Batman necesita un Robin.

Catwoman se pone el antifaz de nuevo.

-Curioso, eso dijo Batman cuando le pregunté por qué había adoptado otra avecilla, pero lo digo de verdad, cuando sientas la necesidad de huir, hazlo.

La mujer señala la pelea con la cabeza.

-Creo que tu amigo necesita ayuda.

A la distancia, Red Robin tiene sujeto a Nightwing por el cuello, una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

-Le diré a Batman que lamentas no despedirte.

-No lo hagas, no lamento haberlo dejado. Cuídate, Robin.

Selina salta y desaparece en la oscuridad, por su parte, Robin se lanza a intervenir entre la pelea de los dos hombres.

-Mmm, ¿me extrañaste, reemplazo? – murmura Jason con diversión antes de disparar cerca de los pies de Robin.

Tim realmente espera que Dick no identifique el tono pícaro en la voz de Jason.

Y Tim también espera que la fascinación que siente cuando Jason dispara cerca de ella, desparezca.

.

.

.

El mundo tenía que entrar en crisis, ¿verdad?

Tim sigue lidiando con haber visto a su muy posible versión futura (una Timothea de cabello largo y pistola en mano asesinando gente por todo Gotham) cuando Kon toca a su puerta.

-Cyborg tuvo que sedar a Bart para que pudiera dormir.

La ojiazul se sienta sobre su cama, palpando los vendajes sobre su brazo.

-Debe haber recordado su futuro.

-Eso dijo Raven.

-Entonces estoy en lo correcto.

Conner entra a la habitación y cierra la puerta. Debido a que la Torre Titan estaba usando la energía de reserva, las habitaciones no tenían luz y ahora ambos héroes están casi a oscuras.

-Realmente odio pensar que podríamos volvernos ellos. – dice Conner de pronto, caminando para sentarse a lado de Tim.

-Yo también.

-Yo… Llevo toda mi vida tratando de probar que no soy como Lex, diablos, incluso estoy tratando de probar que Lex puede cambiar. Y resulta que, en ese futuro, ¿soy una máquina de destrucción masiva?

Tim parpadea antes de poner su mano sobre la de Conner.

-No, basta. No vas a volverte esa versión que vimos, sé que nunca lo harías. Te conozco.

-Ya, pero…

-Nada de peros. Eres la persona más noble que he conocido, así que deja de pensar en eso.

Conner sonríe de lado.

-Tim… A veces de verdad me pregunto como puedes pensar tan bien de mí.

-Soy tu mejor amiga, ese es mi trabajo.

Superboy ladea la cabeza y luego le pasa el brazo por los hombros.

\- ¿Vamos a hablar?

Tim esconde su rostro en el pecho del mayor.

\- ¿Otra vez eso?

-Yo solo… Mira, no creo que hayas tenido tiempo de sufrir por la muerte de Stephanie y de Jack; me preocupo por ti.

-Han sido meses, Kon.

\- ¿Y? No tienes que fingir estar bien.

-No estoy fingiendo.

-Mírame a los ojos y dímelo.

Ojos azul eléctrico chocaron con ojos azul verdoso.

-Yo… Estaré bien, lo prometo.

El meta humano suspira.

-Rob… Tim, si alguien te está lastimando me lo puedes decir.

La chica aparta la mirada.

-No es tan fácil como crees.

-O quizás no es tan difícil como crees.

Ella se aparta, tumbándose sobre las sabanas frías.

\- ¿Podemos hablar cuando no se esté acabando el mundo?

Kon se deja caer a lado de ella, estirando una mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

-Solo si me prometes algo.

\- ¿Ajá?

Y el chico se inclina ligeramente, dándole un corto y casto beso que apenas dura unos segundos (el beso sabe pay de manzana y limonada como las que ha probado Tim en Smallville).

-Que de esto también hablamos cuando salvemos el día.

Tim, con el rostro sonrosado y ojos lagrimeando, se ríe.

-Dios mío, Kon. Realmente te adoro. 

.

.

.

El destino es cruel.

.

.

.

Conner está muerto.

Eso no evita que Tim se aferre a su cuerpo, llorando con fuerza y necesidad al tiempo que grita de dolor, escondiendo el rostro sin vida de Superboy en su pecho, rogando porque abra los ojos.

-Kon… Por favor, por favor, no te vayas tú también. – susurra con dolor, la voz quebrada y el rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

Pero Conner no abre sus ojos. Su corazón no late.

Y su camisa está llena de sangre… Tim nunca había visto sangrar a Kon, nunca le había visto derrotado.

-Tim, tienes que soltarlo. – dice con suavidad la voz de Dick en su oído, manos tomándola por los hombros, haciendo presión sobre ella.

Superman está mirándola, brazos extendidos.

-Tienes que dejarlo ir, Robin. Por favor. – pide el hombre de acero con la voz ronca y ligeramente temblante.

Tim entierra su rostro en el cabello de Kon.

-No, no. Le prometí… Le prometí que íbamos a…

-Timmy, hermanita, te lo ruego, suelta su cuerpo. 

Nightwing le presiona en algún nervio que ella no logra ubicar, haciendo que pierda momentáneamente el control de sus brazos y deje ir el cuerpo de Kon, permitiendo que Clark lo tome y lo cubra con su capa.

-No es justo… - murmura ella antes de llorar con mas fuerza, Nightwing suelta un suspiro y la cubre con su cuerpo, permitiendo que la chica esconda su rostro del público.

-Déjalo ir, Timmy. Déjalo ir.

Tim siente que su corazón se detiene por un segundo.

_“Debí morir yo”._

.

.

.

Bart no le suelta la mano en todo el funeral, y ambos miran con ojos vacíos hacia la tumba de Conner Kent-Luthor.

Tim podría preguntarse porque Lex está junto a Clark, ambos en términos medianamente civiles al tiempo que miran la tumba fijamente sin hablar. También podría preguntarse sobre la conversación que Diana y Bruce tienen a metros de distancia y también podría preguntarse sobre los ojos de Cassie sobre su persona. Pero la verdad, su mente se ha detenido.

Kon está muerto y…

-Tim, querida. – dice Martha Kent con suavidad, ojos rojos y rostro pálido, sujeta con fuerza por su esposo, - Clark manda a preguntar si… Si podrías decir unas palabras. Él no se siente capaz.

Bart le aprieta la mano con más fuerza aun, sus ojos amarillos mirándola con una expresión que ella no logra descifrar.

-Yo…

Kon realmente merecía mejor que ella.

-Trataré de hacerlo.

El pelirrojo niega con la cabeza, pero igual la sigue al frente de la tumba, donde se da la vuelta para ver a todos y luego apartar la mirada, mirando hacia las flores que han ido dejando en el suelo.

Toma aire con fuerza.

_“Conner era mi mejor amigo._

_Y no me refiero a esos mejores amigos con los que vas y te emborrachas, me refiero realmente a mi mejor amigo. Kon era Kon, era mi Superboy, y era el héroe de todos nosotros._

_Podría contarles muchas historias y muchas anécdotas que vivimos juntos. Podría contarles sobre aquella vez que luchamos contra el juguetero y había robots de todos los Titanes, incluso nosotros. O podría contarles sobre una vez que rompió la regla de no metas en Gotham porque había bestias sueltas en toda la ciudad._

_Pero la verdad es que ninguna anécdota puede retratar de forma fiel el tipo de persona que era Kon, ni lo mucho que hizo por todos nosotros, lo que hizo por mí._

_Conner está muerto. Mi mejor amigo está muerto y yo estoy viva._

_El mundo es mucho peor ahora”._

.

.

.

Bruce la deja sola por esa noche y Tim se encierra (encerrada de verdad, con la silla tapando la puerta) en su habitación.

Toma el saco de Jason que ha escondido en su armario y se cubre con él, deseando que fuese la camisa de Kon.

(Si cierra los ojos, puede pretender…)

Y entonces la golpea el pensamiento: Conner no volverá a preguntarle sobre su corazón.

Tim llora tanto esa noche que termina vomitando en el baño, encogida de dolor y perdida.

.

.

.

Cassie y ella se topan en el monumento a Kon de la Torre Titan.

Con su cuerpo voluptuosos, su cabellera rubia y esa mirada de tristeza, Tim puede imaginar que es Stephanie quien está frente a ella.

Pero los labios de Cassie saben a agua miel y vainilla, rompiendo un poco el hechizo.

.

.

.

-Lindo traje, reemplazo.

Red Robin aterriza frente a ella, mirándola de arriba de abajo.

Donde hubo un traje verdoso y amarillo, solo queda negro y rojo (eran _sus_ colores…) Sigue siendo Robin, pero al mismo tiempo, ya no es la misma.

Tim lo mira con la furia de quien está cansada de la vida.

-Ah, no me gusta esa mirada.

Como si leyera lo que piensa, Jason le suelta el primer golpe, permitiendo que Tim saque su bo sin remordimiento para abalanzarse contra él.

Y entre golpes y disparos, Tim se imagina que el rostro de Jason es del Bruce. 

Es lo más cercano que va a estar de realmente enfrentarse al murciélago. Red Robin debe saberlo, porque sonríe de lado cuando ambos terminan e el suelo, sangrando y con moretones.

-Me gusta tu estilo, _babybird_.

Tim se permite desmayarse.

.

.

.

Batman sube al yate con precaución, moviéndose tan silencioso como puede por los pasillos, preguntándose quién diablos robaría un yate de lujo así de la nada.

Su mente está ocupada en otras cosas, Selina se ha ido (y se pregunta si Tim, como Selina, se dará cuenta de lo toxico que es él, si, así como ha perdido ese eterno coqueteo con Catwoman, perderá a la avecilla bajo su ala) y ha habido tantas muertes últimamente…

-Amado.

Bruce no ocupa voltear para saber que es Talía, pero lo hace de cualquier forma, alzando la ceja bajo la capucha al verla con un vestido rojo que deja poco a la imaginación. De repente, su mente revive ese hermoso encuentro en Nanda Parbat tantos años atrás y es como si la sensación de los labios de Talía regresara. Pero si es honesto, es un sabor amargo, como el que le da con Selina últimamente. Con la diferencia de que Talía viene la memoria de Ra’s y, por ende, de Jason.

Ciertamente hubiera preferido encontrarse a Catwoman.

-Talía, ¿sabe tu padre que estas aquí?

Ella rueda los ojos.

-Mi padre ha muerto.

\- ¿Ra’s? – pregunta él en un impulso de sorpresa; Talía suelta aire con molestia.

\- ¿Cuántos padres tengo? Mi padre, así como Nyssa, han sido asesinados. Necesito poner orden en la liga, y por el momento, hay demasiada gente que quiere matarnos.

\- ¿Matarnos?

Ella sonríe al tiempo que se acerca a una cortina.

-No a ti, amado. A mi y a tu hijo.

De la cortina, surge un niño que no puede tener más de diez años, vestido de blanco y con espada en mano. Su rostro es el vivo retrato de Bruce, pero tiene el porte de Talía y esa aura de malicia de Ra’s.

Ojos verdes miran con disgusto a Bruce.

-Padre… Te imaginaba más alto. 

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una disculpa por maltratar tanto a Tim… Neh, mentira. Yo sé que les gusta. En fin, les dije que no se emocionaran con el KonTim, se los dije.
> 
> Se me quería salir lo ClaLex en unas escenas, pero mejor las borré. Me desvió de la trama. No se apuren, Jason va a volver a ser Red Hood muy pronto, pero quería poner unas interacciones de Red Robin previas a Tim con el manto. 
> 
> No tengo mucho que decir, la muerte de Kon fue difícil de escribir, más que nada porque quería dejar su relación con Tim muy muy abierta, en el sentido de que nunca pudo escuchar la verdad de labios de Tim ni convencerla de dejar de Batman. Originalmente su beso iba a ser en las nubes, pero en la cama me pareció mucho más íntimo.
> 
> Amo mucho a Selina y he tomado inspiración de unos comics de por ahí del 2003 para escribir un cameo de ella hablando con Tim en futuros capítulos y quien sabe, igual la agrego al final o no. 
> 
> Y la pregunta de este capítulo es, ¿van a querer Ra’sTim cuando lleguemos a Red Robin?


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cap largo como regalo atrasado de Navidad, bbs. Los tkm. 
> 
> Ya saben que si tiene dudas del cap o si notan un horror de ortografía me lo pueden decir en comentarios, ah, ¡y feliz año nuevo (casi)!
> 
> La escena ClaLex al inicio va dedicada a mi amada Akira Cassidy, vayan a leer sus historias, están increíbles.

_-Conner no debería haber ido a esa misión. – dice Lex con los puños cerrados y los ojos fijos en la tumba de Conner, los labios le tiemblan de una forma que Clark no ha visto desde sus años de preparatoria._

_-Lo sé. – admite Clark con un sabor amargo en la boca, él y Conner no tenían mucho de haber realmente empezado a tener una relación de verdad, y Clark recién estaba asimilando que sí, que Conner era su hijo, que era un chico con su sangre y que eran familia y…_

_-Deberías haber muerto tú. – escupe Lex con los ojos cerrados, la voz llena de rencor y tristeza._

_Clark lo ignora (es la furia en Lex quien habla) y en lugar de contestar. pasea sus ojos por los alrededores, a lo lejos, puede ver a Timothea y Bart sujetados de la mano y platicando en voz muy, muy baja; escondidos bajo un árbol de manzanas que Clark identifica como su lugar favorito para leer cuando era niño._

_\- ¿Recuerdas cuando Lionel quiso cerrar la fabrica y tú la compraste con lo que quedaba de tu fidel comiso?_

_Lex abre sus ojos verdes y lo mira con curiosidad._

_\- ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con…?_

_Clark toma aire._

_-No mucho, supongo. Pero recuerdo que todo mundo estaba sorprendido. Tú, Lex Luthor, jugándose su status social solo para que las familias de Smallville no pasaran hambre; – y se encoge de hombros, - Fue una de las muchas cosas buenas que hiciste cuando vivías aquí._

_\- ¿Tu punto?_

_-Yo que sé, ¿gracias?_

_Lex suelta aire con incomodidad antes de cruzarse de brazos y girarse un poco, mirando a Clark de reojo._

_-Timothea es una gran chica, ¿era la novia de Conner?_

_-No que yo sepa._

_-Tengo la sensación de que es el tipo de chica que le gustaba a Conner, ¿sabes?_

_Clark se muerde el labio para esconder la sonrisa que se le quiere escapar entre toda la confusión de su mente._

_(Conner era su hijo, pero también de Lex, y ahora Conner está muerto y…)_

_\- ¿Porqué es una chica millonaria extremadamente inteligente que podría decirle lo idiota que es en veinte idiomas?_

_Lex empieza a caminar, los ojos aun vidriosos y el aura con tristeza, pero las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas._

_-Realmente te odio, Clark Kent._

.

.

.

Lo primero que Tim nota es la sangre en su boca.

Lo segundo, es los brazos de Bruce alrededor de ella.

\- ¡Damian! Esto ya no es una petición, es una orden, ¡largo!

Tim abre los ojos y encuentra a Batman dejándola sobre una superficie (una camilla, debe ser una camilla) con cuidado, capucha fuera y manos rápidas en tomar los instrumentos de cirugía.

\- ¿Bruce?

El hombre saca una jeringa que Tim reconoce como morfina.

-Damian te arrojó por el barranco de la cueva. Debiste encontrar forma de no caer, porque no tienes nada fracturado. Pero tienes muchos cortes profundos en tu abdomen y lo que parece ser un vidrio incrustado en tu muslo.

Ah, eso explica que sienta su cuerpo tan atontado.

\- ¿Vas a sedarme? – pregunta con la voz adormilada, sintiendo sus piernas cosquillear, por más que lo intenta, no logra recordar nada.

\- ¿Quieres que te suture, así como así?

Tim cierra los ojos.

-No, supongo que no.

Y todo se oscurece de nuevo.

.

.

.

_\- ¡Damian! – exclama Timothea al tiempo que sujeta al niño con fuerza, subiéndolo a la superficie con desesperación. Realmente no intentaba golpearlo, a decir verdad, ella esperaba que Damian bloquear el golpe como si nada._

_Tras subir al menor a la superficie, Tim se permite suspirar._

_-Damian, por Dios, tienes que detenerte. Habla conmigo._

_Damian, con sus ojos verdes profundos y labios fruncidos, se le tumba encima en una vil parodia de un abrazo._

_-Una bastarda como tú no merece ser Robin, y mi padre ya no necesita a una zorra saltando por ahí._

_Antes de que Tim pueda responder, un cuchillo traspasa su traje y unos brazos aún más pequeños que los de ella la avientan hacia abajo._

_Y cae, y cae, y cae…_

_Mientras se aferra a un batarang que ha clavado en la pared rocosa, la figura de rojo y negro jadea._

_-Niño malcriado._

.

.

.

La siguiente vez que Timothea abre los ojos, se encuentra en su habitación; puede sentir las vendas en su piel y la luz cálida cayendo sobre sus ojos. Con la anestesia aun en sus venas se aclara la garganta.

-Gracias al cielo, ya despertó, señorita. – dice con alivio la voz de Alfred cuyo rostro preocupado aparece frente a los ojos de la chica.

\- ¿Y Damian? – inquiere ella con una mezcla de curiosidad y enojo al tiempo que hace un esfuerzo por poner la espalda recta, sintiendo como la sangre fluye por su cuerpo.

Alfred aparta la mirada.

-Talía se ha llevado al joven Damian, creemos que, para tomar el control de la Liga de Asesinos, tras la muerte de Ra’s…

Tim parpadea y da un golpe a las sábanas sin querer.

-Espera, ¿Ra’s murió? ¿Cuándo?

El mayordomo suspira.

-Hace unos meses, cuando usted estaba en una misión con los Titanes.

\- ¿Pero ¿cómo murió? Los Pozos…

-Los estuve destruyendo por meses, tengo entendido que solo queda el de Nanda Parbat. 

Bruce entra a la habitación, vestido elegantemente con un traje azul oscuro y con el cabello perfectamente peinado hacia atrás. El hombre le hace una seña con la cabeza a Alfred, quien asiente antes de abandonar la habitación en silencio.

\- ¿Realmente está muerto?

-Según Talía. Quemaron su cuerpo, así como el de Nyssa; no hay forma de que los revivan. – responde Bruce con tranquilidad mientras se sienta en una esquina de la cama.

Tim se tumba sobre las almohadas, ignorando el dolor que invade su espalda al hacerlo.

-No puedo creer esto.

\- ¿La muerte de Ra’s?

-No. Hablo de tu hijo. No puedo creer que tengas un hijo con Talía al Ghul, y no puedo creer que ese hijo me arrojara del barranco de la cueva.

Bruce se acerca, colocando su rostro sobre el de ella y poniendo una mano en su mejilla en una suave caricia.

\- ¿Qué te molesta más? ¿Lo que hizo o que lleve mi sangre?

La ojiazul parpadea.

-Creo que intentar matarme se lleva el premio, gracias.

Ambos se quedan en silencio por un par de minutos.

\- ¿Sabes qué es lo que me molesta?

-La verdad no.

Tim estira el rostro, apartando la mano de Bruce de su piel.

-Olvidé mi propio cumpleaños.

.

.

.

-Me gusta el traje, - menciona Bart cuando ambos pasean por los techos de San Francisco, - Aunque sí te hace ver un poco muy gótica, Rob.

Tim bufa antes de soltar una risilla, sentándose en la esquina del edificio, sintiendo sus pies moverse en el aire.

\- ¿Tú crees?

-Algo.

Impulso se sienta a su lado y le ofrece una barrita de cereal que ella acepta con una sonrisa de lado.

\- ¿Lo tuyo con Cassie…?

Tim se encoge de hombros.

-No fue nada, la verdad. Nos besamos y luego dejamos de hablar y luego nos volvimos a besar y luego ella me dijo que estaba confundida y se fue con Donna. – explica Tim antes de morder la barra de azúcar.

Bart silba.

-Eres una rompecorazones, ¿lo sabías? Hasta Zachary tiene un crush en ti.

-No me considero una rompecorazones.

-Bueno, no. Pero eres algo como el crush actual de la comunidad de héroes… De héroes de nuestra edad, en cualquier caso.

-Una pena quitarle el título a Nightwing.

Bart suelta una carcajada.

-Dios, ¡imagínate que la gente hablara de tu trasero como lo hacen del de Nightwing! Qué horror, me sorprende que no le haya soltado un puñetazo a alguien.

-Nightwing no suele enojarse con las personas.

-Eso dicen todos, en fin. Por cierto, me gusta tu corte de cabello, está más largo de lo usual, me agrada.

Tim, inconscientemente, se lleva una mano a los mechones que caen sobre su rostro, dándole ese toque femenino que no tenía desde hace tiempo.

-La verdad es que me ha dado pereza ir a la peluquería.

\- ¿Vas a decirme qué te pasó en la pierna? Estás cojeando.

Ella pasa saliva, recordando el rostro infantil e inocente de Damian lleno de una ira que no debería tener a esa edad.

-Harley Quinn y su bate. – miente casi de inmediato, tratando de mantener su vista fija y sin moverse.

Bart la mira de reojo antes de subir sus rodillas a su pecho, luciendo más joven de lo que es (aunque Bart aun no cumple los dieciséis, y Tim debería considerar que Bart en realidad es como era Conner, un chico a quien obligaron a crecer de golpe y sin dejarlos disfrutar su infancia).

-Mientes mucho.

Tim carraspea.

\- ¿Te parece?

-Es decir, no mientes todo el tiempo. Pero cuando te pregunto sobre algo que te incomoda mientes de inmediato. Y lo peor es que no puedo imaginarme porqué.

El viento sopla, moviendo el cabello de ambos héroes.

-Lo siento, Bart.

-Yo también.

El pelirrojo se gira, mirándola de frente.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Puedes intentar.

-Conner creía que alguien estaba abusando de ti.

Tim deja de respirar por un segundo, sus oídos zumban y su garganta siente una acidez subiendo poco a poco.

(Y es que el siquiera pensar en darle nombre a lo de ella y Bruce es… Imposible).

-Bart…

Entonces el corredor la abraza con fuerza, de esa forma que solo los héroes pueden abrazar. Un abrazo de esos que te hacen querer llorar y llorar ante toda la crueldad de la vida y esconder tu rostro en el pecho de alguien más grande y brillante que tú.

-No tienes que decírmelo, no ahora. Pero Tim, por favor, no nos alejes de ti.

Es el sonido del celular de Impulso los que los interrumpe; un llamado de auxilio de Flash.

.

.

.

Bart está…

Tim toma su computadora y la arroja contra la pared, los ojos empapados de lágrimas y el traje de Robin desgarrado.

Luego toma el espejo de mano sobre su tocador y lo arroja también.

Le sigue su celular.

Ella suelta aire desde la garganta, las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas y el corazón a mil por hora; la vista nublada y las manos temblando.

Ve rojo, rojo como la sangre. La sangre de Stephanie, de Jack, de Kon, de Bart.

Durante un momento, Tim cree ver la figura de Janet sentada en su cama, mirándola con compasión.

Tim, tan pequeña como es, levanta una cómoda y la arroja, rompiendo el vidrio de su balcón en el proceso. Entonces suelta un grito profundo y cae de rodillas en el suelo, hecha un desastre.

Bart está muerto.

.

.

.

\- ¿En qué piensas? – le pregunta con suavidad Bruce una noche que están en su estudio, los cuerpos entrelazados de forma obscena e indebida, el cuerpo desnudo de Tim temblando de frío a pesar de la calidez que son las manos del mayor sobre ella.

Tim cierra los ojos.

-En nada en especial.

Bruce parece contentarse con esa respuesta, ya que se queda callado y prosigue con sus embestidas, manos sujetando con fuerza las de Timothea por encima de su cabeza, manteniéndola acostada sobre el suelo y con el cabello despeinado.

Tim hace lo posible por ignorar el vaivén tan doloroso que es todo esto, de fingir que no siente la intromisión dentro de ella, incluso se muerde la lengua para no sollozar ante los dientes de Bruce marcando su cuello, agregando un nuevo moretón a la colección que yace sobre su pálida piel.

Acostada así, sin moverse, podría pretender que está recostada sobre el cómodo pasto de Smallville, incluso puede engañar a su mente para revivir el aroma a manzana que había inundado su nariz.

Pero no le parece justo hacerlo, no quiere manchar una memoria tan bonita.

Así que mejor piensa en las manos de Jason sujetando su cuello, cortándole el aire (tal y como habían hecho las de Jean tanto tiempo atrás) y en su grave voz hablándole al oído.

Jason… ¿Por qué no la había matado cuando ella se desmayó?

¿Por qué no la había forzado cuando ella estaba de encubierto?

¿Por qué tenia esa mirada de cómplice, como si de pronto se arrepintiera de haberla lastimado y como si sus peleas fueran simplemente un juego?

¿Por qué su Robin no terminaba de acercarse? ¿Por qué no veía más allá de su traje y descubría esto?

Bruce se corre con un gruñido gutural y por fin sale de ella, dándole un beso casi casto mientras se quita el condón con una mano.

Tim no abre los ojos a pesar de ello.

.

.

.

Tim aprieta su rostro contra el frio cristal de la capsula, furiosa y triste a la vez.

_“Intento 99 fallido. ¿Desea continuar?”_

Había encontrado la vieja bodega tiempo atrás junto a Spoiler y, poco a poco, la habían vuelto una base de emergencia. Solo por si en algún punto la necesitaban (y Tim trata de no pensar en como esto es un grito de escape de ayuda). Ahora, la bodega que se había vuelto una mini cueva, es un laboratorio.

Una sola capsula frente a la computadora, un líquido verdoso brillando a través de ella. A pocos metros, una vitrina con una playera de Kon que ha robado de la torre Titan.

Robin había encontrado exactamente cinco cabellos en la habitación, y ella sabía que no era suficiente material genético, que Lex había usado la sangre pura de Superman, no un cabello. Pero eso no había impedido que Robin robara la tecnología de los laboratorios CADMUS y la investigación de Lex, siguiendo paso a paso el proceso para crear un clon.

Pero, así como Lex había descubierto, no era posible hacer un clon, era más fácil crear un hijo. Pero Tim no tiene suficiente material genético, no puede hacer nada.

El proceso sigue fallando una y otra vez.

Y ella podría ir y robar el cuerpo de Smallville, ella podría buscar la manera de traerlo de regreso, quizás…

 _El Pozo de Lázaro. Jason._

Los ojos le brillan por un momento y entonces se pagan de nuevo.

Sí, claro. El Pozo. Como si fuera posible que ella tuviera acceso a uno.

-Computadora, inicia intento 100.

.

.

.

_Cinco asesinatos en la misma noche. Civiles. Inocentes._

_Los seres queridos de alguien. Tal vez un padre. Una hija._

_-No vayas ahí, - murmura Tim mientras se frota el rostro, - Vas a tener pesadillas. De nuevo._

Encontrarse a Damian de nuevo (en la cueva, vestido con un traje de Robin demasiado verdoso, con espada en mano) no estaba en sus planes. Tampoco lo estaba ser noqueada por él ni mucho menos permitirle acercarse a Alfred.

Y ahora…

Vaya, o Damian no era tan bueno como ella recordaba o quizás ella estaba mejorando.

Tal vez debía hacerle caso a esa parte de ella que hablaba con la voz de Shiva, tal vez solo por esta vez…

Los ojos de Damian son verdes, pero tienen ese mismo brillo que los de Bruce. Y su rostro… Es el mismo maldito rostro.

Tim le suelta otro golpe, viendo la sangre salir de la nariz del niño y su mente grita. Es como ver a Bruce mismo sangrar. Como si de pronto Bruce hubiera encogido y estuviera por fin a merced de ella.

\- ¡Basta! ¡Me vas a matar! – suelta Damian en un respiro entre los golpes, sangre en su rostro y con una mirada asustada, lo cual solo significa que la asesina que Shiva entrenó en ella está despertando.

Incluso la voz de Damian es parecida a la de Bruce.

-Debería deshacerme de ti, - masculla Tim con odio, deseando destruir ese traje de Robin que el niño porta con tanto orgullo.

Una suave mano se coloca sobre su hombro. Y Timothea despierta.

-Tim, detente. – pide la voz de Alfred con cuidado, sujetándola poco a poco y separándola de Damian.

La ojiazul parpadea y mira la sangre entre sus manos.

Si Alfred no hubiera intervenido, probablemente hubiera matado a Damian.

(¿Pero realmente lamentaría matar al hijo de Bruce?)

.

.

.

Cuando abre los ojos, descubre un techo rocoso. Sangre en su boca. Incienso en su nariz. Verde frente a ella.

Ahí, en un trono dorado y vestido con exquisitas telas, está Ra’s al Ghul. El hombre más poderoso del que Timothea haya escuchado.

Sin embargo, no se ve así.

Tim ha visto muchas fotos del hombre, ha leído los reportes de Batman una y otra vez después de lo sucedió con Damian en su primer encuentro. Ha estudiado sus batallas con Batman, ha memorizado los reportes uno por uno.

El hombre de las fotos era como un rey; altísimo, aún más que Bruce. Fornido y de tez oscura, cabello abundante y negro, porte elegante y poderoso. Un rostro aristocrático, _atractivo_ , eternamente en los cincuenta y con ojos verdes que, incluso a través de las fotos, eran hipnóticos.

Cuando Tim vio las fotos de Ra’s y Canario Negro sobre una aventura de hacia años, había carraspeado antes de sonrojarse y cambiar de archivo, sorprendida ante la posibilidad de realmente considerar _guapo_ a alguien como ese hombre.

Pero con todo eso, el hombre frente a ella no se parece a Ra’s.

Ni siquiera parece un hombre.

Es una vil momia andante, cubierto de vendas y con dos ojos verdes moribundos mirándola agresivamente, con la desesperación de un hombre que está cerca de la muerte.

Venga, Robin no tiene ni la menor idea de como es que el hombre ha sobrevivido así, pero eso es lo menos importante justo ahora.

Ra’s suelta una risilla. Un sonido cruel y gutural.

-Damian te usó para sus propios motivos y te abandonó a aquí.

Ah, sí. Tim recuerda vagamente ser secuestrada por unas asesinas vestidas cual conejita playboy. Asume que Ra’s habla de eso. 

Tim se pone de pie, sacudiendo su capa.

-Considerando su linaje, digamos que me lo esperaba, Ra’s, ¿Cómo dicen? Como el abuelo, el nieto.

Ra’s sonríe bajo las vendas.

-Sí, supongo que hay una similitud en la estrategia de batalla. Aunque la similitud física es, mmm, tensa, cuando mucho.

Justo ahora, Tim no puede decir que Damian se parezca a Ra’s. Pero si considera las fotos que ha visto y luego el rostro del niño, hay un parecido aquí y allá, quizás se note más cuando Damian sea grande. Quizás no.

Tim pone el rostro más sarcástico que puedo, apretando los dientes para no hincarse ante el dolor de sus costillas.

-Admito que te ves bien para ser un cadáver, Ra’s.

¿Estará diciendo bien el nombre? Debe estarlo, ya que no cree que un hombre como el que tiene en frente fuera a permitir que mancharan su título… ¿Por qué le importa eso?

El asesino aplaude suavemente, como llamando a alguien.

-Tu impertinencia está tan llena de confianza como tu técnica de pelea, lo encuentro muy refrescante… Hasta cierto punto.

Dos chicas vestidas como doncellas de alguna película bíblica salen de la nada, cargado bandejas con vendas y agua. Tim no puede evitar notar que una se parece a Shiva.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con las chicas exploradoras? – pregunta con burla antes de hincarse para disminuir el dolor en su pecho.

-Meramente buscan tratar tus heridas, ese corte en tu pecho luce terrible, podrías pescar una infección.

Las chicas ponen sus manos femeninas sobre ella, empujándola para que se siente.

Tim levanta la mirada y ve a Ra’s sirviéndose una copa de vino.

-Dejando de lado nuestra historia pasada, no soy tu enemigo, Tim, - dice Ra’s con calma, paladeando su nombre antes de fruncir el ceño (o Tim cree que debe estar frunciendo el ceño), - No. Timothea.

Resignada, Robin misma se quita la parte superior del traje, dejando al descubierto su pecho cubierto solo por un sujetador deportivo diminuto. Contrario a lo que espera, Ra’s no dice nada al respecto.

-Es difícil de creer, ¿sabes? Considerando que me trajiste aquí a rastras con tus ninjas… Y el _look_ de zombie no grita chico bueno, tampoco.

-Dame tiempo, ya cambiaré tu opinión.

¿Disculpa?

Una tercera chica aparece, esta vez, se parece a Cassandra Cain. En sus manos, una canasta llena de frutas con aroma increíble.

Al tiempo que la chica nueva acerca la canasta al rostro de Tim, otra pone sus manos sobre la espalda recién limpiada de la chica, como si fuera a darle un masaje.

La tercera mujer, que termina de poner la venda alrededor de su vientre sonríe con picardía a lado de su muslo.

_Oh._

-Delicias locales, Sikami y Khir. Creo que encontrarás su dulzura muy placentera. – comenta Ra’s antes de cambiar su copa por lo que parece una taza de té. 

Tim parpadea debajo de la máscara.

-Si no supiera que te refieres al postre, creería que me estás albureando.

-No encontrarás un juicio moral aquí, Timothea.

La ojiazul toma aire y, de forma rápida. Tumba las bandejas con una patada, asustando a las chicas que salen corriendo.

-Sí, y esa es la diferencia, ¿no es así?

Con un movimiento practicado, se pone de nuevo la parte superior del uniforme, incluyendo la capa.

-Puede que sea joven, pero no me pueden comprar con azúcar de un tipo u otro. Estás intentado demasiado, Ra’s.

El hombre suspira.

-Oh, esa fue mera hospitalidad. Sabrás cuando esté intentando.

Ra’s levanta la mirada, sus esmeraldas brillantes observando a Timothea.

-Estoy ante ti como un hombre que ha conquistado la muerte, si yo puedo regresar en cuerpo y alma, también otros pueden.

“Puedo reunirte con tus padres, Timothea.

Claramente necesitas un fuerte mentor. Alguien que pueda ser un benefactor y un poderoso amigo tuyo. Por suerte, no necesitas buscar más”.

Tim tensa los labios.

-Tienes razón, ya tengo todo eso en Batman.

Ra’s se carcajea.

-Él ya aprecia a Damian más de lo que te aprecia a ti.

“De seguir así, no tomará demasiado que Damian te supere en habilidad y en el corazón del Detective. La historia muestra que te dejara en el frío para morir.

Estoy seguro que has escuchado esto de Jason Todd”.

Tim aparta la mirada y cierra los puños, Ra’s suelta un “ _Ah_ ” lleno de satisfacción.

- _Ahí_ , Timothea. Estaba intentado _ahí_.

“Bruce Wayne es un hombre tratando de salvar una ciudad. Sus recursos, aunque enormes a ojos del hombre común, son limitadas. Al final del día, se irá a su tumba pobre, su fortuna desperdiciada y Gotham seguirá en un espiral sin fin de decadencia.

Tienes una mente de lógica, ¿puedes refutar esto?”

Robin se muerde el labio y pone todo su peso en una sola pinera, colocando una mano en su cadera.

-Tal vez no, pero dada tu situación actual, la muerte, por cierto, no esperaría que fueras optimista.

Ra’s parece ir perdiendo la paciencia.

\- ¡Tengo una fortuna que supera cien veces a la de Wayne! Comando legiones enteras de miles de hombres que viven para hacer mi voluntad.

“Tú y Wayne luchan cada noche para salvar una ciudad. Únete a mí, y ambos reinaremos el mundo entero”.

Si todos los hombres hablaran como Ra’s, no habría mujer que se negara a una propuesta de matrimonio.

\- ¿Y qué hay de Damian? – inquiere ella con curiosidad, una mano en la barbilla.

Ra’s se pone de pie y se acerca a ella, e incluso con la apariencia moribunda que tiene, su aura es poderosa e intimidante.

-Mis hombres se encargarán de él, no volverá a molestarte. – responde Ra’s como si fuera una promesa, mirándola fijamente, como un tigre miraría a su presa.

Tim aparta la mirada, abrumada ante esos ojos, tragando saliva con fuerza.

-Yo… Tendría que pensarlo.

Ra’s levanta su mano, como si quisiera ordenarle que se arrodille.

-Una táctica evasiva, nacida de tu infantil esperanza de que el Detective salve el día. Una niña de inteligencia e integridad. Me inclino ante tal lealtad.

Sin avisar, Ra’s golpea el cuello expuesto de Tim, noqueándola de inmediato y haciendo que el pequeño cuerpo caiga al suelo.

-Pero me temo que yo ya conocía tu respuesta desde antes de proponerte todo esto, - murmura mientras las doncellas vuelven de prisa, levantando el cuerpo de Robin con cuidado.

Ra’s las detiene un momento, colocando su mano vendada sobre el mentón de la chica inconsciente y exhala.

-Mis disculpas, Timothea. La droga en la fruta hubiera sido mucho menos dolorosa.

.

.

.

Ra’s camina con arrogancia entre sus asesinos, sonriendo a Talía y Bruce, quienes están rodeados por espadas.

-Necesitas un cuerpo, lo entiendo. Toma el mío.

Y Ra’s rueda los ojos.

-No, Wayne. Quiero una verdadera juventud, un cuerpo que no haya sido manchad por la vejez.

\- ¡Detén esto, padre! – grita Talía con furia.

Ra’s la ignora y camina de regreso al frente, posicionándose entre Timothea y Damian, quienes yacen profundamente dormidos.

-Por supuesto, preferiría usar a mi propia sangre y no a esta linda jovencita, pero te daré el privilegio de decidir, Wayne. Entonces dime…

Una mano señala a Tim.

\- ¿La chica que te ha acompañado todo este tiempo? ¿Tu Robin ideal? ¿A quien has poseído como todo hombre posee a una mujer?

La otra mano señala a Damian.

\- ¿O a tu hijo? ¿Al niño que lleva tu sangre y nombre? ¿Un ser inocente que fue engendrado por la mujer con quien contrajiste matrimonio hace tantas noches en este mismo lugar?

Bruce cae de rodillas y Ra’s saborea su victoria, incluso si es momentánea.

-Dime, _Detective_ , ¿Cuál muere y cuál vive?

.

.

.

Tim se siente temblar ante la mirada del Fantasma Blanco… No, Dusan, está segura que ha oído a alguien llamarlo Dusan. En todo caso, ella tiembla. La adrenalina fluyendo por sus venas y los oídos zumbándole, el eco de las voces de Talía y Damian apenas audible. 

-Lo que Ra’s me ofreció… Quiero aceptarlo. Por favor.

_Al diablo con Batman._

Dusan la mira con sus ojos rojos, como si no entendiera.

- _Es una niña,_ \- susurra para sí en arábico, sintiendo una breve incomodidad ante la idea de que Ra’s tenga esa clase de interés por una mujer tan excesivamente joven. Pero al final, Dusan nunca juzgaría a su padre. Él no es Nyssa ni Talía.

-Si estás segura… - y le ofrece su mano a la chica, quien la toma con urgencia y labios temblantes, - ¿Juras abandonar tu pasado y vivir para servir a Ra’s al Ghul?

.

.

.

Dusan la acompaña con calma hasta el Pozo de Lázaro de Nanda Parbat, guiándola hasta la esquina, milímetros de tocar las aguas esmeraldas.

-Si realmente deseas servir a Ra’s al Ghul, - comienza recitar de memoria, - será necesario que renazcas por y para él. Debes ser bautizada en las aguas del pozo y dejar tu vida en el pasado. Pero recuerda. El pozo puede enloquecer hasta al hombre más fuerte, ¿estás dispuesta a ese riesgo?

Aquí, Dusan le ofrece una daga. A menos que Tim quiera morir para siempre, debe tener al menos una herida. Pero no es necesaria la daga, Tim aun siente sus costillas encajándose entre ellas y la sangre brotando de su hombro.

-Lo haré.

-Muy bien, entonces te dejo para que te despidas de tu vida pasada. Yo debo ir con el maestro, le informaré de tu decisión.

Dusan la deja a solas, y mientras Tim guarda la daga en su cinturón, I-Ching aparece frente a ella.

-Robin.

Ella frunce el ceño.

-No trates de detenerme.

-Creo que tienes edad suficiente para pensar por ti misma, eso es, si realmente estás pensando.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que es esto? ¡Es una oportunidad! Puedo traerlos a todos de regreso.

Janet. Jack. Stephanie. Kon. Bart.

\- ¿Vendiéndote a Ra’s al Ghul?

\- ¡Fuera de mi camino!

A pesar de sus heridas, Tim se abalanza para propinarle un puñetazo al hombre de cabello blanco y anteojos negros, quien bloquea su puño con tranquilidad.

-Estas dividida… Tu golpe lo demuestra, no estás pensando esto a largo plazo.

\- ¡Ya tomé mi decisión!

\- ¿Abandonar a Batman? ¿Abandonar aquello por lo que has peleado por años?

\- ¡Todos ustedes pueden irse al infierno!

Robin suelta una patada esta vez, pero de nuevo, I-Ching la bloquea.

-Por otra parte, todos los humanos tenemos el derecho a decidir… Como gustes, niña. Haz como te plazca, no voy a interferir. – dice el hombre antes de hacerse para atrás.

Tim relaja los hombros y vuelve a mirar el Pozo, el como sus aguas burbujeantes la llaman, susurrando su nombre y…

-Tal vez él no lo haga, pero yo sí.

Nightwing entra en escena, arma en mano y voz preocupada.

 _Así que Tim ha sido seducida por el lado oscuro… Gracias, Ra’s;_ piensa con amargura Dick al tempo que se coloca frente a Timothea.

-Dime, Robin: ¿Podríamos arreglar esto con un abrazo?

Tim escupe en el suelo y saca su bo.

-Asumo que eso es un _no_.

Y comienza la pelea.

-No te metas, Nightwing.

Otro golpe.

-Mira, no soy el detective que tú ciertamente eres, pero déjame intentar…

Y otro golpe más.

-Estás molesta porque tuviste que proteger a Damian durante la pelea en la mansión. Y estás furiosa porque te abandoné durante la pelea con esas asesinas, lo que terminó en tu persona siendo secuestrada.

Las armas chocan.

-Y ahora estás confundida porque Ra’s te dijo que podías usar el Pozo de Lázaro. Prometiéndote traer de vuelta a todo ser que hayas perdido.

Tim pierde el balance momentáneamente, permitiendo que Dick la empuje lejos de la piscina.

\- ¿Cómo voy?

I-Ching mueve su cabeza.

-Presentas un increíble balance.

-Eh, gracias. Pero no hablaba contigo.

Tim pone distancia entre ella y Dick, sacando unos diminutos tubos de ensayo de su cinturón.

Quizás sumergirse ella misma en el Pozo no sea buena idea, pero no puede permitir pasar la oportunidad de estudiar sus aguas.

-Las oportunidades no deben dejarse pasar, ¿crees que engañar a Ra’s vaya a ser algo tan común para nosotros?

-Escucha, Tim; ha sido un año difícil, lo entiendo…

\- ¡No hay nada de malo en esto! – grita ella con furia, ¿realmente Dick no puede entender que ella solo quiere la oportunidad de volver a ver a alguien que ama?

\- ¿Por qué no hacemos lo que deberíamos hacer? Ayudar a Talía a salvar a Damian.

 _Que se jodan esos dos_ , piensa Timothea con amargura, ¿a ella que le importa esa mujer y su hijo malcriado?

No.

Eso es cruel.

¿En qué momento ella, Timothea Drake, se ha vuelto tan oscura?

Tim mira de nuevo al Pozo.

Ra’s _prometió_ que reinaría el mundo con él…

Dick baja el arma, claramente decepcionado.

 _No le importa_ , admite en su mente, ella realmente no siente nada por todo esto, ¿Cómo convencerla de no hacer esto?

-Tim, piensa con tu mente y no con tu corazón. La gente que has perdido… Sus cuerpos han estado muertos por mucho tiempo, no sabes si el Pozo siquiera funcionara.

\- ¿De verdad? Porque a Ra’s lo quemaron y sin embargo aquí estamos.

Dick corre hacia ella y la golpea, pero esta vez Tim le regresa el golpe, empujándolo con una fuerza que Dick no ha visto antes.

-Bien, bien. Es fe sobre ciencia, pero, ¿qué derecho tenemos para decidir sobre el orden natural de las cosas? No somos Dios.

-Yo no creo en Dios. – gruñe Tim con disgusto antes de empujar aun más a Dick. – Y si lo hay, no es el ser bondadoso que todos creen.

-Pero la vida…

\- ¿Qué clase de vida? ¿En la que la magia toma lugar todo el tiempo? ¿En donde hombres engañan a la muerte mientras inocentes sufren?

Robin golpea de nuevo a Nightwing, alejándolo de ella.

-Si Jason Todd puede volver, ¿por qué Conner no…?

-Timmy, lo sé. Pero piensa, no es solo Conner. Tus padres, mis padres, Dios, los padres de Bruce…

-El discurso sobre salvar a todos, déjalo, Nightwing.

Tim se arrodilla frente al Pozo, observando.

-He tratado de clonar a Conner todo este tiempo, - admite con vergüenza, - ¿Qué tal si esta es la solución?

\- ¿Y pasar toda tu vida preguntándote si es tu amigo? ¿Si es su alma?

-El Pozo puede regresarle su alma.

\- ¿Y porque no le preguntamos a Ra’s como está su alma?

Tim lo ignora, perdiendo su vista en las aguas esmeraldas, estirando su mano poco a poco.

-Tim, por favor, tienes que tomar la decisión correcta por ti misma.

_No ella, Ra’s. No te la lleves a ella, no a mi hermanita._

Tim estira su otra mano, arrojando los tubos de ensayo al pozo para después sacarlos completamente llenos, mirándolos con intriga.

Y entonces…

_“Es una noche lluviosa pero cálida, Jack y Janet duermen plácidamente en su enorme cama. De forma abrupta, se abre la puerta de cuarto, dejando entrar a una Timothea de no más de cinco años. Los ojos rojos por el llanto y aferrada a un osito de felpa._

_\- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá!_

_Los Drake despiertan de golpe, viendo como su hija trepa a la cama para esconderse en el pecho de su madre._

_-Tim, preciosa, ¿qué ocurre?_

_\- ¡Tuve un sueño horrible! ¡Ustedes se morían y yo me quedaba sola!_

_Janet acaricia el cabello de su hija y Jack sonríe._

_-Ay, Tim. Tranquila, falta mucho para eso. Los niños no deben preocuparse por la muerte._

_-Tu madre tiene razón, además, nunca vas a estar sola, Tim. Siempre habrás alguien que te ame._

_\- ¿Puedo dormir aquí?_

_Jack rueda sus ojos, pero Janet se ríe._

_-Claro que sí, ven acá._

_Tras dormirse entre el abrazo de sus padres, Tim goza de un sueño libre de muerte”._

No.

No era correcto.

Tim arroja los frascos al Pozo, viéndolos fundirse antes de enterrar su rostro en sus manos enguantadas, conteniéndolas lágrimas.

-Oh, Timmy… - susurra con alivio Dick antes de abrazarla.

.

.

.

Tim realmente desearía no estar oyendo esto, o cuando menos, hacer algo al respecto.

-Sé que nunca fui lo que quisiste, - se oye el llanto de Dusan mientras carga a un moribundo Ra’s, - fui un monstruo desde que nací, producto de una unión que tomaste por poder y no por amor. Sé que no me mataste por mera responsabilidad y sé que nunca me amaste como a Talía o Nyssa… Pero soy tu hijo.

Tim ve, escondida entre las rocas, como Dusan pone su frente contra la de Ra’s.

-Dusan… Mi hijo… No puedo pedirte esto a ti, no…

-Calla, padre. Por esta vez, déjame hacer las cosas a mí. 

En una mezcla de magia y herejía, Tim ve como el cuerpo de Dusan se vuelve cenizas a la vez que una luz esmeralda emana del cuerpo de Ra’s.

Y entonces, surge Ra’s al Ghul en toda su gloria.

Alto, fuerte, con su piel joven y sana.

-Dusan… ¡Maldita sea, Dusan! – grita con impotencia Ra’s, cerrando sus ojos por un segundo y permitiendo que Tim lo vea con mayor libertad, admirando como el cuerpo que antes era vendas y muerte, es ahora el reflejo de un joven y fuerte hombre que parece salido de un cuento de guerreros.

Tim no sabe porqué, pero su corazón se encoge ante todo el escenario.

.

.

.

Cuando regresan a la mansión (con Damian acompañándolos, para desgracia de Tim), la ojiazul se limita a subir y encerrarse en su cuarto.

Lo primero que hace es arrojar su traje lejos, lo segundo, tomar una larga ducha, y lo tercero, tumbarse sobre su cama con la bata aun puesta y su cabello mojando las sábanas.

_“Él ya aprecia a Damian más de lo que te aprecia a ti.”_

Tim se muerde el labio, cerrando sus ojos y obligándose a dormir a pesar del dolor en su cuerpo.

No está tan desesperada para volver a ceder ante Ra’s… O al menos eso quiere creer. 

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A ver, ¿por dónde empiezo?
> 
> Modifiqué bastante la historia de Ra’s porque pues se antojaba drama, mucho drama. Principalmente cambié lo de Dusan y sobre el cuerpo de Ra`s al final porque quería hacer que Tim empatizara con Ra`s de forma involuntaria. 
> 
> ¿Se me salió lo Ra’sTim? Se me salió lo Ra’sTim. 
> 
> En comparación al arco de Hush, aquí sí cambié mucho pero mucho los diálogos, sobre todo los de Ra’s para que todo sonara más inapropiado 7u7
> 
> Quise que Dick se viera lo más humano posible, no sé si lo logré, soy mala escribiendo a Dick. Acá fue más fácil escribir a Tim y Damian porque pues los sentimientos de Tim hacia el niño son culpa de Bruce y un poco menos complejos que en el comic, por lo mismo siento que se presta a que mejore su relación al final UwU
> 
> Yo sé que muchos quieren poner a los Drake como padres horribles y abusivos pera acá solo fueron ausentes, por eso Tim sigue muy deprimida sobre su muerte, ya que sí había amor, muy a su manera. Y Bruce es… Bruce.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el capítulo anterior cuando Tim menciona que olvido su cumpleaños es porque cumplió 18 un par de días antes de que llegara Damian a la mansión. Sé que no quedó suficientemente claro pero bueno, por eso lo digo aquí.

Hasta cierto punto, debería ser preocupante todos los días de su vida que Timothea no recuerda, por el otro, ella no es una persona normal y no le ha dedicado más de dos segundos a ese pensamiento antes de apartarlo y concentrarse en la computadora.

Timothea Jacqueline Drake-Wayne tiene dieciocho años, y, a pesar de que en Gotham cae la lluvia ligera de enero, acaba de graduarse de la preparatoria.

Ha sido cosa de Bruce, quien pagó una cantidad obscena de dinero a la escuela para que falsificaran unos exámenes adelantados y que le dieran su diploma. Tim había pensado que Bruce quería que ella se concentrara en su trabajo como Robin, pero en realidad fue por un motivo completamente distinto: Nombrarla CEO de Empresas Wayne.

La ojiazul deja de teclear por un momento, releyendo el párrafo del correo eléctrico que le ha mandado el vicepresidente Fox, entonces resopla, moviendo el flequillo que cae sobre su rostro y vuelve a teclear sin parar.

Entonces escucha abrirse la puerta y, más rápido de lo que ella procesa, sus manos están lanzando la espada de Damian hacia la pared y su pierna lo patea lejos, encajando el tacón de su zapato en el pecho del niño para hacerlo retroceder.

Es el séptimo intento de asesinato de la semana y…

Tim realmente quiere sentir algo por Damian, quiere verlo con su rostro de diez años y sus ojos verdes azulados y quiere sentir algo, un instinto maternal o instinto heroico que la obligue a tomar al menor en sus brazos y obligarlo a hablar con ella.

Tim quiere mirar a Damian y ver al niño lastimado que ven Dick y Alfred, quiere poder tomarlo entre sus brazos y decirle que entiende, que ella también tiene el corazón roto, que ambos pueden huir de todo esto.

Pero cuando Timothea lo mira, solo ve a Bruce.

Al maldito hijo de Bruce y de esa mujer.

-Un día voy a vencerte, - dice Damian con molestia, y si Tim no estuviera tan enojada con la sangre que él lleva, podría ver lo infantil del asunto.

Dick aparece en la habitación, agitado y preocupado.

-Dios mío, Damian, no de nuevo.

El mayor se acerca al niño y lo levanta, después mira a la Robin con vergüenza.

-Tienen que parar. Ambos.

Tim alza una ceja, rostro hastiado. Damian enseña los dientes.

\- ¡Ella no merece ser Robin!

 _Ah, ¿también te gustaría que papi te abriera las piernas y te follara, Dami?_ Piensa Tim con amargura antes de morderse la lengua.

Lo que dice su mente suele ser… Atroz. Es como si Tim fuera perdiendo su humanidad.

-Solo llévatelo de aquí.

Una vez que Tim está sola de nuevo, se sienta frente a su escritorio y revisa su celular con pereza, deteniéndose momentáneamente en un mensaje de Zoanne:

_“Ives tiene cáncer terminal.”_

.

.

.

Una noche, mientras Tim sigue moviendo influencias del apellido Wayne aquí y allá para tratar de extender la vida de Ives, Bruce entra a su habitación (la de Tim, la que estaba cerrada con llave desde adentro) usando el traje de Batman; es algo que nunca ha pasado, porque Bruce nunca sube a la mansión usando su armadura. Pero aquí está, la capucha hacia abajo, dejando ver su rostro cansado y mojado por la lluvia.

Tim carraspea; el traje tiene un par de rasguños similares a los que Selina solía dejarle al hombre (y hablando de Selina, hace tiempo que Tim no sabe de ella, han sido meses…) y hay un corte en la mejilla de Bruce.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – inquiere Tim mientras deja su celular en la cómoda, obligando a su mete a olvidarse de las posibilidades que Ives muera incluso si recibe el mejor tratamiento que el apellido Wayne pueda conseguir.

-No mucho, - dice Bruce antes de cerrar la puerta de nuevo y poner el seguro.

Tim, si acaso, rueda los ojos antes de tumbarse sobre la cama y poner sus manos sobre su cabeza, consciente de lo que va a pasar.

-Usualmente te quitas el traje.

Bruce se coloca sobre ella, la tierra pegada al traje manchando las sabanas y el aroma a Gotham inundando la nariz de Tim, quien mantiene los ojos cerrados.

-Estoy cansado, - admite el hombre antes de colocar sus labios sobre el cuello de la menor, depositando pequeños besos y bajando lentamente, una mano comienza a desabrocharle la blusa mientras otra sube para tomarle la mano en una vil burla de un gesto romántico.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – pregunta con suavidad.

-Lo sabrías si Robin hubiera salido a patrullar. – reclama él.

-Hmmm…

Los labios de Bruce se despegan de su cuello y los ojos azules del mayor la miran con curiosidad una vez que la blusa ha quedado completamente abierta, exponiendo su pecho y vientre desnudo.

-No traes sujetador.

-Son las tres de la mañana. – contesta ella casi con una risilla. 

Bruce suspira.

-Lo siento. – dice de pronto, voz ligeramente quebrada.

Tim abre los ojos de golpe, entrándose con el rostro triste de Bruce.

\- ¿Bruce? – inquiere con cuidado, irguiendo su espalda lo suficiente para que sus respiraciones se mezclen entre sí.

El mayor junta sus frentes.

-Acabo de poner a Jason en prisión.

(Jason Todd… Red Robin… Red Hood… Hush…

No. Robin. El Robin de Timothea está en prisión).

La pelinegra toma aire de forma ruidosa y luego lo suelta con fuerza.

\- ¿Por qué?

Bruce parpadea.

-Tim, es un asesino. No puedo… No puedo dejarlo seguir así.

Ella se muerde el labio antes levantar su mano libre para acariciar la mejilla de Bruce, luego, se recuesta de nuevo sobre la cama, atrayendo al hombre hacia ella para chocar sus labios suavemente.

Por primera vez en un largo rato, Tim puede decir que disfruta el beso. Es lento, suave y hasta flojo. Al terminar, Bruce coloca su cabeza sobre el torso desnudo de la chica, dejando caer su peso sobre ella y la cama por completo.

Tim comienza a acariciarle el cabello tal y como había hecho tanto tiempo atrás, cuando Bruce no podía mover las piernas y Bane corría libre por Gotham. Pero en esta ocasión, también lo rodea con sus piernas, pasando sus rodillas por debajo de los brazos de Bruce.

La diferencia de altura entre ellos es bastante, pero no lo suficiente para que sea incómodo.

\- ¿Hablaste con Dick? – cuestiona ella.

-Sí, estuvo de acuerdo.

Tim detiene el movimiento de sus dedos por unos segundos, después, regresa a ello, desenredando el cabello de Bruce de forma lenta y juguetona (tal y como había hecho tantas veces con Bart).

-No deberías culparte, entonces.

El hombre frota su mejilla contra el hueco entre los pequeños senos de Timothea, si pone suficiente atención, escucha su corazón.

\- ¿Estás molesta conmigo? – murmura Bruce con algo similar a nerviosismo en su voz.

-Yo no conozco a Jason, Bruce. – dice Tim, evadiendo la pregunta.

(Porque obviamente está molesta; y mucho).

-No… Supongo que no.

Se quedan así por unos minutos, entonces, Tim nota que Bruce parece estarse quedando dormido.

-Recuéstate en la cama y quítate el cinturón. – dice ella en voz muy, muy baja.

(Jason está en prisión. Ives va a morir. Tim ya no es una niña.

Y Bruce tiene un jodido hijo durmiendo a tres cuartos de distancia).

Bruce parece sorprenderse, pero la obedece, dejando su cabeza sobre las almohadas y después quitándose el cinturón para arrojarlo al suelo.

En un movimiento rápido, Tim se baja la falda con todo y bragas, sacándose así toda la ropa de la parte inferior del cuerpo.

Antes de que Wayne diga algo, la chica se sienta sobre sus muslos, colocando sus manos sobre el pecho de Bruce para equilibrarse al tiempo que, de forma inapropiado, frota sus intimidades una contra otra.

-Tim… - llama Bruce al tiempo que la mira con incredulidad.

-Quiero que me toques, - le susurra ella al oído con la voz algo más aguda de lo usual. Bruce alza una ceja, pero de cualquier forma se saca los guantes y estira una mano para colocarla en la entrepierna desnuda de la chica.

Con cuidado, comienza a acariciarla; lento, suave, el pulgar frotándose contra su clítoris hasta que Tim jadea con vergüenza y se encienden de rojo sus mejillas.

-Bruce…

Hay algo en todo el asunto que la excita, a los pocos minutos, está mojada y temblando, al punto que Bruce desliza dos largos dedos dentro de ella sin dificultad.

-Tim… Mi cinturón, necesito…

-No, no quiero condón. – responde ella antes de besarlo de nuevo, moviendo sus caderas para que los dedos del mayor entren más profundo, frotándose contra ese punto tan dulce que la hace gemir y estremecerse.

Cuando sus bocas se separan, Tim baja una mano para bajar la parte inferior del traje de Bruce, sacando su miembro duro y masturbándolo mientras ella y bruce se miran fijamente.

-Voy a montarte, ¿está bien?

Bruce jadea.

-Timothea…

Y durante un momento parece que él quiere decirle que pare.

(De pronto, los ojos de Bruce fallan, y a quien ve frente suyo es a una niña pequeña de trece años exigiendo ser Robin.

Tras un parpadeo, la imagen cambia, dejándolo ver a esta nueva Timothea Drake-Wayne. Adulta, herida, llena de secretos y quien le conoce de forma escalofriante.

 _“A quien has poseído como todo hombre posee a una mujer…”_ )

-Sí, por favor.

Ella se acomoda entre sus piernas, sentándose con la espalda recta antes de dejarse caer, enterrando el miembro del hombre dentro de ella.

Ambos sueltan un suspiro ante la fricción, tras un momento. Tim comienza a subir y bajar en un ritmo constante, el aroma a sexo inundando el cuarto mientras el sonido de sus cuerpos retumbaba en sus oídos.

Tim toma una mano de Bruce y la lleva a su mejilla frotándose contra la palma de Wayne en un gesto infantil.

\- ¿A quién ibas a escoger? – pregunta.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

-Con Ra’s… ¿A quién ibas a escoger?

Bruce comienza a respirar de forma agitada, pero no es un ataque de pánico, simplemente se acerca más y más al clímax.

-Tim…

\- ¿Me habrías dejado morir?

-No, - dice bruce casi en un sollozo, - No, jamás dejaría que te fueras, Tim. No hubiera dejado que Ra’s te apartara de mi lado.

¿Sabe Bruce que durante un momento ella lo abandonó? ¿O acaso Dick se ha guardado esa vergüenza para ellos?

Tim siente una lágrima traicionera recorrer su mejilla.

(No debería importarle esto, no debería importarle. Bruce no es su padre, ¿qué más le da si el hombre tiene un hijo?

Esto… No pueden ser celos de Talía, no. Tim recuerda lo aliviada que se sentía cuando Selina era quien llamaba la atención de Batman en lugar de ella, entonces, ¿por qué siente que todo se derrumba?)

-Quiero un bebé, Bruce. – susurra sin pensar.

Con un gruñido, él se corre dentro de ella; manchándola y llenándola con una sensación que Tim no recordaba que fuera tan cálida. Una vez que termina, Tim simplemente se deja caer sobre él, sin separar la unión de sus cuerpos.

Ambos se quedan dormidos de inmediato.

.

.

.

Bruce no menciona el tema. Ella tampoco.

En su habitación, Tim encuentra un vaso de agua junto con una pastilla blanca. No necesita preguntar lo que es y de pronto todo parece bizarro.

(A lado del vaso y la pastilla, hay un hermoso cofre de terciopelo con un collar de perlas dentro. Quizás una promesa, quizás una amenaza).

.

.

.

Tan solo dos semanas después del encuentro, Tim atiende el funeral de Sebastián Ives.

Mientras regresa a la mansión con el rostro inexpresivo y los tacones manchados de tierra, vislumbra una sombra violeta siguiéndola por las calles de la fría ciudad.

(Y una parte de ella se atreve a imaginar…)

.

.

.

Es una noche en la que ha huido de la cueva debido a la presencia de Damian y a la neutralidad de Dick (aunque Tim no debería ser así con Damian y tampoco debería ser así con Dick y…) cuando el evento ocurre.

Es una historia larga y llena de actos heroicos, pero, en resumen, Spoiler está frente a Robin y Batman, la capucha entre sus manos y dejando su rostro encontrarse con el del dúo dinámico.

Stephanie Brown está frente ellos, viva y con la mirada fija en Robin.

\- ¿Stephanie? – inquiere la pelinegra con suavidad, dando un paso al frente antes de ser detenida con suavidad por el brazo de Batman.

-Hola, Tim. – responde la rubia con cierto dolor en su voz, manos apretando la mascara entre sus dedos.

-Leslie dijo que moriste. – comenta Batman con la voz grave y firme, brazo aun impidiendo que Tim corra al encuentro con Stephanie.

Los ojos de la rubia se apartan con vergüenza.

-Eso… Eso no fue lo qué pasó. – admite.

-Ya lo noté. – murmura con cierto sarcasmo, su corazón encogiéndose ante todas las emociones que caen de golpe.

Stephanie estaba viva, su novia estaba viva, ella…

Ella le había _mentido_ a Tim.

Stephanie Brown fingió una muerte que Tim, hasta el día anterior, había seguido llorando con todo su corazón.

.

.

.

Tim no visita a Jason en prisión, no precisamente.

Robin se escabulle por las paredes y mira desde lejos como Jason (cuyo cabello comienza a verse rojizo) lee sentado en un columpio gris y oxidado en medio del patio de la prisión, siendo ignorado por los otros presos.

Está leyendo un libro de Jane Austen, “Emma”, y ver el rostro tranquilo de Jason hace que Tim involuntariamente relaje los hombros.

Jason parece estar bien. No se ve feliz, claro, pero no hay indicios de que esté causando problemas ni llamando la atención.

Ese mismo día, un pequeño paquete llega a manos de Jason Todd, quien ha sido ingresado bajo el nombre de John Doe.

Un viejo libro de Orgullo y Prejuicio con la primera hoja rayada intensamente y palabras subrayas y aroma a perfume de mujer. También una botella de tinte negro para el cabello.

Una nota corta, firmada por una tal Ariana Draper.

_“Gotham es mejor contigo vivo.”_

.

.

.

Es durante el cumpleaños de Bruce que las cosas se descontrolan.

La fiesta por sí misma es tranquila y hasta divertida, un poco más privada de lo usual y con Tim cumpliendo el papel de hija perfecta que los medios esperan de ella.

Esa noche, Timothea es toda una Wayne, collar de perlas incluido. Los ricachones se acercan a ella para pedirle que baile con ellas y las mujeres tratan de sacarle todo lo que pueden sobre cómo es vivir con Bruce Wayne.

Tim prueba su primera copa de vino después de cuatro horas de fingir sonrisas e inventar respuestas, descubriendo el sabor más intenso que la champaña y, a pesar del desequilibrio, deseosa de más. Para cuando los invitados se van, Tim está riendo en brazos de Bruce con cuatro copas de vino en su estómago y un cosquilleo en su lengua.

(Dick y Damian han ido a patrullar. Alfred está despidiendo al servicio y quizás vaya directo a la cueva después; el pobre hombre ha estado muy atareado con cuatro murciélagos por cuidar).

-Tim, estás borracha. – le comunica Bruce mientras la sube por las escaleras, cargándola al estilo princesa y con el aliento a whiskey.

Tim, que ve todo de color rosa en ese momento, se ríe como una niña pequeña antes de jalar la corbata de Bruce, obligándolo a bajar la mirada mientras el hombre camina por los pasillos.

\- ¿Por qué no quieres un bebé? – murmura ella de esa forma que solo murmuran los borrachos al tiempo que Bruce abre la puerta de su habitación (la de él) y la cierra con el pie después de entrar.

-Eres muy joven, Tim. Además, ¿qué pasaría con Robin?

Ella hace un puchero y Bruce la tumba sobre la cama, haciéndose ara atrás antes de comenzar a quitarle los zapatos.

\- ¿Pero te gustaría tener un bebé conmigo? – insiste ella.

\- ¿De dónde salió este deseo por un bebé?

Bruce se quita sus propios zapatos y los coloca a lado de los tacones de ella, después, se tumba a su lado en la cama.

-Por nada…

-Tim. – dice él, un _“Dime la verdad”_ camuflado.

\- ¿Qué es Damian para ti?

_¡Ah!_

-No es una pregunta muy discreta.

\- ¿Alguna vez yo fui tu hija?

Tim deja de sonreí; su nueva expresión es de dolor, labios temblando con un par de lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas antes de que ella esconda su rostro en el pecho del mayor, hipando.

-Tim, espera, no llores. – dice Bruce acariciándole el cabello, tratando de hacer que la chica levante su rostro, pero ella se niega.

\- ¿Qué se supone que soy para ti? – cuestiona ella con la voz rota, manos arañando la camisa del mayor.

-Eres mi Robin. – responde Bruce con la voz firme, manos perdidas en el cabello de la chica que lleva su apellido.

Entre el alcohol y el llanto, Tim se queda dormida.

(Bruce parpadea, ella se ve tan bonita así…)

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Tim despierta sintiéndose muy extraña.

Le duele la cabeza y tiene ganas de vomitar y tiene la falda del vestido subida de forma obscena, dejando su intimidad completamente expuesta. Sus bragas están colgando de un solo tobillo y Bruce ronca ligeramente a lado suyo, cansado y dormido profundamente.

Tim parpadea antes de ponerse de pie con dificultad, carraspeando al ver los nuevos moretones en sus muslos. Ella no recuerda haber tenido relaciones con Bruce, pero… No. No quiere pensar en ello.

(Bruce había hecho muchas cosas, pero ciertamente no abusaría de ella dormida, ¿verdad? Tiene que haber estado despierta y lo ha olvidado por el alcohol; sí, eso debe ser). 

Se coloca la ropa interior con rapidez y baja el vestido con prisa antes de tomar los zapatos y abrir la puerta tan silenciosamente como puede, tragando saliva ante el pensamiento intrusivo que golpea su mente una y otra vez y el conflicto de si debería irse a su habitación así como si nada y que tal si Alfred está afuera y…

Y entonces Tim se paraliza y deja de respirar.

Frente a ella, Damian mira con incredulidad la escena.

Tim, quien supuestamente es hermana adoptiva, está saliendo del cuarto de su padre en la mañana. Con el maquillaje corrido, el vestido arrugado y el aroma a sudor en su piel, es obvio lo que ha pasado.

Contrario a lo que la chica esperaba, Damian solo cierra los puños y sale de ahí en silencio, dejándola sola y nerviosa.

No cree que Damian vaya a decirle a Alfred o Dick, pero…

(Pero ahora el niño realmente tiene una razón para no llevarse bien con ella, ¿no es verdad?)

.

.

.

Encontrarse con Selina (Catwoman, porque se encuentran en un callejón de Gotham, ambas en traje y con arma en mano) es algo curioso, pero también cálido.

-Me alegra ver que estás bien, - dice Robin a forma de saludo, admirando como Catwoman ha noqueado a varios criminales que trataban de violar a una mujer.

Selina le dedica una sonrisa extrañamente dulce.

-No podía alejarme mucho de esto, - y señala su traje, - Creo que simplemente me he vuelto adicta.

-Eso suele pasar. – responde Tim con una risilla.

Selina ha estado sin actividad por varios meses, y Tim se permite verla de arriba abajo, preguntándose qué habría podido mantener a la mujer lejos de la vida que tanto ama, y entonces…

Sus caderas. Sus caderas estaban más anchas. Su vientre ya no era duro, sino suave. Su rostro lucía ligeramente más redondo.

-Selina, tú…

Catwoman hace un gesto de _“Shhh”_ con los dedos sobre sus labios.

-No era de él, si es lo que piensas. Y no me la quedé, ella estará en un lugar mejor y lejos de mí.

-Pero… ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?

Selina suspira.

-Porque él… Él no es el tipo de hombre que yo querría como padre de mis hijos, ¿sabes? – explica la mujer de ojos verdes.

-Por supuesto.

(Tim siente bilis subiendo por su garganta, recordando la forma tan patética en que había casi rogado a Bruce por tener un bebé juntos, todo porque la existencia de Damian ha hecho temblar su mundo y le ha recordado a Tim que sigue sin saber qué diablos es ella para Bruce).

-Hazme un favor, gatita, no le digas que me viste. Que lo descubra por sí mismo. – dice Selina antes de guiñarle un ojo y lanzar su propia cuerda para desparecer del callejón.

Robin se lleva una mano a la mejilla, parpadeando debajo del antifaz.

\- ¿Gatita? – inquiere en un susurro.

.

.

.

Dick no va a volver a Bludhaven.

Ya era más o menos oficial, considerando todas las semanas que lleva en la mansión, pero esta mañana Dick acaba de anunciarlo durante el desayuno.

Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, Tim no se siente contenta con esto; es una sensación que no sabe como describir. No es que le disguste la presencia de Dick en la mansión, y siendo sincera, aunque le molesta ver que Dick sea tan flexible con Damian, también es capaz de admitir que es mejor así. La presencia de Grayson evita que Tim y Damian traten de matarse mutuamente cada que Bruce se voltea, lo cual es demasiado seguido.

Por otra parte, Tim aún tiene esa sensación de nervios cada que ve a Dick y Damian hablando, principalmente, porque recuerda la mirada sorprendida de Damian al verla salir del cuarto de Bruce (su padre) y ahora no puede dejar de imaginar todos los posibles escenarios donde Damian le confiesa ese evento a Dick, quien seguro pondría el grito en el cielo.

(Tim admite que le da cierta curiosidad el cómo reaccionaría Nightwing, pero no la suficiente para realmente querer que eso pase.

Eso sería como arrojarse a la hoguera ella misma).

El punto es que Dick Grayson oficialmente se mueve a la mansión Wayne con ellos, enseñando clases de gimnasia en la mañana, evitando que Damian y Tim se batan a duelo por las tardes y siendo Nightwing de noche.

Tim no cree que tenga algo que ver con ella como persona individual, ero una noche, cuando nota las figura de Nightwing (y Spoiler, a quien Robin sigue sin dirigirle la palabra) siguiéndola desde las sombras, no puede evitar ponerse a la defensiva, por lo que termina enfrentando al hombre cara a cara en la madrugada, ambos usando sus trajes y de pie sobre una azotea.

\- ¿Qué diablos sígnica todo esto? – exige ella con molestia.

Dick se soba la nuca, casi arrepentido.

-Estoy preocupado por ti, desde que volvimos de Nanda Parbat has estado distante.

Eso es cierto, pero no significa que Tim pueda simplemente contarle todo lo que está pasando en esto momentos (o lo que no está pasando, en todo caso).

-No es nada, Dick. De verdad.

Nightwing se acerca y le da una palmada en el hombro.

-Nada de nombres en el campo, Robin.

Ella rueda los ojos.

-Como si alguien estuviera escuchándonos.

(Tim no ve al ninja siguiéndolos cuando regresan a la cueva).

.

.

.

-Es una misión muy importante, - le dice Bruce al tiempo que termina de cerrar el maletín lleno de armas (armas no letales, habría que aclarar) para subirlo al batimóvil.

-Y también muy peligrosa, - responde Tim con amargura.

Darkseid, ¿en serio?

-Robin, sabes que no puedo simplemente ignorar el llamado de la Liga.

\- ¿Y qué diablos vas a hacer allá? Son un montón de monstruos y u titan, ¿vas a lanzarle un batarang? – grita ella con desesperación, arrojando sus puños al pecho de Batman.

Pero el golpe es si fuerza, triste y vacío.

-Necesitan alguien que lo guie, Robin. Eres una Titan, deberías saber eso.

Ella bufa.

-Yo ya no soy una Titan.

-Pero entiendes que tu papel era importante, ¿verdad? No puedo dejar que Clark y Diana vayan solos… - y aquí Bruce suspira ates de agacharse para que sus ojos estén frente a los de la pelinegra.

-Todo estará bien, Tim. Lo prometo.

Ella se muerde el labio, sintiendo sus rodillas temblar.

-Tienes que volver, - dice a forma de orden.

Bruce sonríe de lado, tan solo un poquito.

-No seas demasiado mandona con Dick mientras no estoy.

-No soy mandona.

El hombre niega con la cabeza antes de poner sus labios sobre la frente de la chica, depositando un cálido beso.

-Ten mucho cuidado, Timothea. Te lo pido de verdad.

Tim entierra su rostro en el cuello del hombre, rodeándolo como puede con sus manos, abrazándolo.

-Lo intentaré.

.

.

.

-Eso fue… Horrible. – masculla Stephanie mientras ella y Tim se levantan con las cabezas a punto de explotar.

“Salve Darkseid” retumbando en sus mentes.

-Eso fue lo que sigue de horrible, fue para morirse, - responde Robin antes de quitarse la mascara para frotarse los ojos, tratando de enfocar bien en la oscuridad a su alrededor.

-Pero… Asumo que esto significa que ganamos, ¿no? – pregunta Spoiler con suavidad, dejándose caer sobre el concreto.

(Gotham está llena de sangre y gritos y muerte. Batman no está).

-Eso creo.

La rubia se despoja de su propia capucha y se gira para mirar a Tim con ojos tristes.

-Lamento haberte mentido.

-Lo sé.

-Pero sigues molesta.

Robin aparta la mirada.

-No estoy molesta. Estoy decepcionada.

\- ¿Por qué te mentí? ¿Acaso tu nunca me has mentido?

\- ¡Yo lloré tu muerte! – exclama con desesperación antes de cerrar los puños, - Stephanie… No puedo hacer esto, lo siento.

Spoiler sonríe un poco antes de girar su rostro para el otro lado.

-Todavía te amo.

Tim no responde.

.

.

.

Jason despierta en la madrugada, sintiendo una extraña agitación en su pecho. No puede ponerle nombre, tampoco puede identificarla. Es más, como una preocupación, un mal presentimiento. No logra volver a dormirse.

A kilómetros de distancia, Alfred también despierta con el corazón agitado.

Richard rompe un batarang ante un estrés salido de la nada.

Damian se corta sin querer con el filo de su espada, una suerte de susurro retumbando en sus oídos.

Timothea, por su parte, casi cae a veinte metros de altura ya que sin querer suelta su cuerda durante un segundo, resbalando y teniendo un aterrizaje forzoso sobre sus rodillas en el concreto.

A tropezones y con un horroroso dolor en su pecho, grita desde lo más profundo de su alma, sintiendo que algo la desgarra por dentro.

Como si alguien estuviera matándola, clavando mil navajas en su cuerpo.

_“¡Bruce, Bruce!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una disculpa por la demora, he andado medio mala de salud últimamente (no COVID, por suerte) y eso no ayuda con el hecho de que he estado reescribiendo varias cosas para estos últimos capítulos. Por cierto, he movido la historia a 26 capítulos ya que como sabrán Red Robin ocupará bastante espacio, y aunque he decidido que el capitulo de Ra’s (o sea el que viene) sea igual de largo que el 19 (tal vez hasta más) de cualquier forma necesitaré más capítulos.
> 
> Espero que las escenas de porqué Tim quiere un bebé tengan sentido, ya que fue lo que más reescribí. Sí, el ninja era de Ra’s.
> 
> La escena de Tim mandándole su libro a Jason la tuve escrita desde hace mucho, en caso de que alguien se preguntara porqué lo mencionaba tantas veces, fue por eso.
> 
> Disculpen que Dick y Damian sean tan poco expresivos, aún estoy tratando de aprender a escribirlos. Como dato, Damian no iba a matar de verdad a Tim con la espada, solo le iba a cortar el cabello. Damian no es un villano, es un niño con traumas y cuyo padre aka Bruce no se está haciendo responsable de ayudarlo. Por suerte tiene a Dick.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya saben, mi twitter es @mistressofvos. 
> 
> Lineal temporal inexistente, ah, e ignoren que lo de Jean no hace sentido, ¿va? Quería drama.
> 
> Estoy subiendo este cap en corto, más al rato corrijo ortografía. Una disculpa.

_Timothea sabe que no debería hacer esto._

_Ella no es tonta, no es una niña pequeña que no sabe lo que puede provocar con sus acciones. Tim es una prodigio, conoce los efectos de sus actos y trata de ser tan prudente como sus hormonas le permiten._

_(No tan prudente como debería, porque no hace mucho ha perseguido a Batman hasta la cueva para decirle que necesitaba un Robin, lo cual tuvo una metamorfosis de su mente a su boca que terminó en ella casi exigiendo ser Robin._

_Y ahora ella es Robin, de alguna forma)._

_Pero Bruce está aquí, sujetándole el rostro de forma delicada con una mano y dándole un casto beso en la mejilla. Le recuerda a los besos que le daba su difunta abuela cuando era pequeña._

_Sin embargo, Bruce es… Diferente._

_-Buenas…_

_Ella le interrumpe, girando su rostro con rapidez para chocar sus labios contra los de él. Un beso directo, de verdad._

_El primer beso de Tim._

_Un montón de mariposas comienzan a aletear en su estómago, sus mejillas enrojecen, sus rodillas tiemblan._

_Cuando se separan, ella se da la vuelta y sale casi corriendo hacia las escaleras en silencio, sintiendo su corazón palpitando con fuerza._

_Desde esa noche, Tim tuvo el debate de que sentía por Bruce, creyendo que haría sentido cuando creciera._

_Pero como casi todo en su vida, solo se volvió más complicado, más obsceno, más deprimente. De a ratos, se preguntaría si ella había causado todo esto, o si simplemente fue la excusa de su mente para evitar enfrentar lo que pasó después._

_(Tim tenía trece y Bruce treinta nueve)._

.

.

.

Es una mañana ligeramente nublada y con el viento suave meciendo los árboles de Gotham; casi no hay pájaros en el cielo y la ciudad sigue llena de sangre y escombro por todos lados.

Están en el cementerio familiar de los Wayne, a un par de kilómetros de la mansión y cerca de una capilla diminuta que debe ser tan antigua como la mansión misma.

Dick, Damian, Alfred, Barbara y Tim miran hacia la reciente tumba en completo silencio. Todos vestidos de riguroso negro, rostros pálidos y con los ojos perdidos, cada quien en su propio mundo de pensamientos. Lidiando con sus propios demonios y emociones.

En el caso de Timothea, esto es especialmente intenso (aunque sus emociones tienden a ser intensas, incluso si ha llegado al punto de no demostrarlo). Estruja una mano con la otra y tiene los labios semi abiertos, su cabello se revuelve con el viento y sus ojos azules miran el grabado de la tumba, leyéndolo de inicio a fin una y otra vez.

_Bruce Wayne está muerto._

_Batman está muerto._

Tim aparta la mirada cuando siente los ojos de Dick sobre ella.

-Amo Richard, deberíamos volver a la mansión, - dice Alfred con un tono suave y cansado. Durante un momento, Tim recuerda que el hombre ha perdido a su hijo y que ni siquiera ha podido enterrar su cuerpo.

En el ataúd no hay nada más que cenizas y un traje magullado.

-Bien, volvamos a casa, - responde Dick antes de darle un empujoncito a Damian, indicándolo que los siga. Barbara asiente y también comienza a moverse.

Quien se queda quieta, como es usual, es Tim.

\- ¿Tim? - pregunta Dick girándose, carraspeando al notar que ellos han comenzado a apartarse metro por metro mientras la ojiazul sigue ahí, a lado de la tumba.

Ella cierra sus ojos un momento.

Inhala.

_“Ten mucho cuidado, Timothea. Te lo pido de verdad”._

Exhala.

-Hey, Tim, - la llama el trapecista, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Timothea con precaución.

Ella parpadea y le mira durante unos segundos, después mira a la tumba y luego al suelo.

-Sí, ya voy.

.

.

.

Tim se queda dormida todo el día.

No llora, no grita, no rompe nada.

Solo se tumba sobre la cama, arrojando sus zapatos y abrigo lejos, enredándose en las cobijas y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, respirando con lentitud.

No piensa en nada, no analiza, no siente.

Se limita a existir, dejando que el cansancio de todos esos años caiga sobre ella, llevándosela a un sueño profundo y del que no recuerda nada al despertar.

Pero cuando abre los ojos casi seis horas después, despertada por el sonido de gritos cerca de su habitación, tiene lágrimas en los ojos.

(Hay tantas causas posibles que no se molesta en buscarla la respuesta; no esta vez).

.

.

.

_Ver a Batman tan roto y delicado como lo está justo ahora es extraño._

_¿Cómo se dice? ¿Inapropiado?_

_Bane le ha roto la espalda y es como si todo se hubiera vuelto incorrecto._

_Tim se sienta a lado de un durmiente Bruce, drogado hasta la medula para apaciguar no solo el dolor físico sino también el dolor mental; todo lo que ha pasado y la forma en que ha pasado han vuelto a Bruce una vil sombra de lo que alguna vez fue. Y hay algo chocante en todo el asunto, algo que le recuerda a Timothea que Bruce es solo un hombre, que los hombres son mortales, que los hombres pueden ser derrotados._

_Ella suspira y pone su mano sobre la de él, apretando ligeramente y con los labios tensos._

_(Puede escuchar a Jean y Alfred hablando en el pasillo, hablando sobre llevar a Bruce a Londres y dejar a Azrael cuidando la ciudad._

_Cuidando a Robin… Aunque quizás sea al revés, quien sabe)._

_-Bruce… Lo siento… - murmura antes de ocultar su rostro en el hueco entre las sábanas y el pecho del hombre, una suerte de abrazo a medias._

_Bruce no abre los ojos, no se entera de este gesto de debilidad. Pero Jean, quien pasa por ahí y ve la puerta abierta, sí lo ve._

_Robin tiene catorce años, es una niña. Pero incluso sabiéndolo, Jean reconoce la forma en que ella se aferra a Bruce, a Batman. Lo ha visto antes con esposas golpeadas llorando sobre el regazo de sus esposos._

_Jean se marcha antes de que Timothea levante la mirada._

.

.

.

Encontrar el cadáver de un Azrael que se ha suicidado es… Es algo.

Robin le había ido a buscar por órdenes de Nightwing (y ella ha temblado un poco, llevándose inconscientemente una mano al cuello, recordando los dedos de Azrael, luego el cuchillo de Jason, al final la palma de Ra’s), todo lo que encontró en ese departamento de Chicago fue un Jean-Paul Valley desangrado en la tina del baño.

Su precioso cabello rubio manchado con su propia sangre, el rostro pálido, su respirar inexistente.

Ella no llora, pero se deja caer de rodillas a lado de él, mirando al _Batman-que-no-era_ y recordando esos efímeros momentos tantos años atrás donde se habían permitido ser el dúo dinámico. Reviviendo la sensación que fue verlo vencer a Bane, imaginando su voz que gritaba Robin con más firmeza de la necesaria, esos ojos azules que se perdían en el cielo de Gotham.

(Jean había sido extraño, aterrador. Tim recordaba el pavor en su espalda ante la forma en que el hombre paladeaba su nombre, recordaba el enojo al verlo lentamente borrar a Jason de la mansión, recordaba el pánico al descubrir como marcaba toda propiedad de Bruce como suya.

Su mente tenía grabado el temor por las noches, mirando la puerta con seguro y preguntándose si Jean entraría y se abalanzaría sobre ella tal y como Bruce había hecho después del funeral.

Pero Jean, tan tétrico como fue, jamás la tocó.

Aunque sí le cortó el aire casi suficiente tiempo para matarla, pero bueno, si ella guardara rencor por ese tipo de cosas entonces no sería capaz de hablar con Jason).

Azrael, la espada de Gotham, ha muerto.

.

.

.

Tim se convence que toda ilusión que haya tenido por convencer a Jean de volver con ella (de que usara el traje de Batman y la llamara Robin de nuevo) ha sido producto del estrés.

No quiere admitir que, poco a poco, está perdiendo el control.

.

.

.

La rutina es eso, rutina.

Dick trata de contener todo cuanto le es posible con ayuda de Barbara, ambos esforzándose por traer consigo a todo aliado que Bruce haya hecho en los años para intentar mantener Gotham bajo control. Cassandra, Selina, Kate y Luke han respondido, cada quien a su manera y con sus motivos, pero no por eso Robin deja de patrullar por su cuenta.

(Damian es una constante en la mansión, ya no es algo nuevo, es alguien que se ha instalado lentamente y deja sus huellas por todos lados y a pesar de ello Tim solo ve a Bruce y su sangre y al Pozo y espadas y, y, y…)

Entre su rutina, está leer los reportes sobre Jason Todd en prisión, quien en realidad no se ha registrado como Jason Todd, porque sería ridículo. Es un John Doe más a la lista, con su cabello rojo siendo teñido cada cuatro semanas gracias a una donación _anónima_.

Pero en general Timothea Wayne (porque la prensa lo ha vuelto Wayne y cada día que pasa se descubre aferrándose a ello, sintiendo que Drake es cada día más lejano y ajeno a su alma, preguntándose si realmente fue hija de Jack y Janet, si acaso su vida hubiera sido diferente de nunca buscar a Bruce) no hace mucho en su rutina.

Ser CEO, repetir que Bruce Wayne está de vacaciones en su isla privada, patrullar por las noches en soledad y evitar las miradas preocupadas de Alfred quien insiste en que necesita comer más.

Tal vez por esa rutina tan extraña (tan vacía), termina tomando todo este caso entre sus manos: Una guerra de pandillas.

Las calles de Gotham se vuelven brutales ante sus ojos y puede ver la sangre derramándose y no entiende como es que los otros parecen tan ocupados en sus propios casos para ignorar todo esto.

Es entonces cuando recuerda a Stephanie, a Spoiler.

Como un rayo de luz en la oscuridad, iluminando todo de pronto.

Tim se permite buscarla, abrazarla, sentir los besos en sus mejillas y las manos que le prometen que pueden resolverlo juntas.

(Bruce está muerto. No hay nadie con el poder de separarlas).

Robin sonríe antes de tomar la mano de Spoiler, saltado junto con ella a la guerra de la ciudad, feliz por primera vez en días, ojos brillantes con esperanza de que tal vez las cosas van a mejorar.

Robin nunca ha dejado de amar a Spoiler; esto tiene que funcionar.

.

.

.

Todo se está saliendo de control. Es como un segundo apocalipsis, pero esta vez con asesinos en lugar de monstruos sin mente.

Jason… Jason ha escapado de prisión, aunque quizás la expresión correcta es que le han dejado salir, Robin no está del todo segura.

No importa, no en este momento especifico, donde Spoiler no se ve por ningún lado y Red Hood (porque aparentemente Red Robin le había parecido muy cliché a cierto chico pelirrojo) sale de las sombras.

-Muy buena estrategia, Drake…

Ah, la verdad se había preguntado donde estaba ese hombre.

\- ¿O es Tim Wayne ahora? Vaya, suena a nombre de esposa. - continúa Jason, haciéndola levantar la mirada con hastío.

(Sí, bueno. Timothea prefiere no pensar en esa implicación).

-Me gustaba más el casco rojo, - manifiesta Robin.

El antihéroe alza una ceja de forma tan exagerada que se ve incluso con el antifaz.

\- ¿Por qué iba a ocultar mi bello rostro?

Venga, Jason es bastante guapo, ella no lo niega. Pero en realidad ese no es el punto ahora… Oh, cielos, ¿así suena ella cuando le responde a los villanos con sarcasmo?

\- ¿Qué tanto estás planeando? – interroga la ojiazul.

-Estoy protegiendo a Gotham, – contesta Jason sin dudar.

-Es una forma curiosa de hacerlo.

-Lo dice la princesa que usa capa.

_¿Princesa?_

-Escucha, Tim; todo esto se va a ir al infierno a menos que nosotros golpeemos primero, - Red Hood toma aire y se acerca hacia ella, bajando los brazos y con los hombros relajados, - Tenemos que hacer una purga, Tim. Deshacernos de las pandillas, de la corrupción, dejar que la gente buena pueda tomar el control de sus vidas.

Ella aparta la mirada, sintiendo como el hombre se acerca poco a poco, con cuidado de no moverse de forma brusca. Como si temiera asustarla.

-Va a ser horrible, lo sé. Pero no hay otra opción… Robin, trabaja conmigo, ponte de mi lado.

Hay algo triste en la voz de Jason, como si rogara porque Tim accediera, Y ella quisiera, pero…

\- ¿Robaste el dinero del Pingüino? – pregunta sin rodeos, ignorando el discurso que le acaba de soltar el mayor.

-No, no he sido yo. Aunque es una buena forma de iniciar nuestro plan.

Tim aprieta los labios y con la rapidez de años de entrenamiento, saca su bo y se pone en guardia, sintiendo la decepción que invade el aire alrededor de ella y Todd.

-No es nuestro plan, no es mi plan. No hay un nosotros. No pienso trabajar contigo. – dice tan indiferente como puede, tratando de no pensar en lo que sea que se incrusta en su pecho, cortándole la voz.

Jason da un paso hacia atrás, abre la boca con sorpresa y luego su rostro se llena de furia.

-Yo esperaba que tu… Bah, como sea, - gruñe antes de sacar dos pistolas y apuntar a Tim con precisión, - Es lo que es.

Horas después, Jason vuelve a prisión ante la supervisión de una herida y cansada Robin oculta en los brazos de una inusualmente callada Spoiler.

-No entiendo porqué querría que yo trabajara con él, - murmura Tim mientras Stephanie la carga para llevarla en su motocicleta.

La rubia suspira.

-Supongo que eres irresistible, chica maravilla.

.

.

.

Los besos de Stephanie saben diferentes, pero quizás haya sido la separación (aunque Tim tiene la impresión de que Stephanie la mira con recelo de a ratos, como si…)

.

.

.

Robin salva el día.

Robin salva a la ciudad entera.

Robin es una heroína a la que alaban los medios e idolatran los niños.

Robin tiene quemaduras en todo su cuerpo, especialmente el cuello y espalda.

Robin tiene que pasar días vendada y sangrante, delirando mientras Alfred la atiende con manos cansadas y susurros que ruegan por un alto a este infierno de murciélagos y capas.

Robin fue traicionada por Spoiler.

Robin casi muere por culpa de Spoiler.

Timothea se siente extraña al darse cuenta que, de pronto, ha dejado de amar a Stephanie (hasta cierto punto, es culpa de Bruce. Pero no sirve gritarle a un muerto).

.

.

.

Su relación con Dick se está tambaleando (y no ayuda la mirada tan extraña de Damian, esa que parece amenaza y tristeza a la vez, esa que solo un niño de diez años podría tener). Ella sabe que es cuestión de tiempo para que se derrumbe la poca confianza entre ella y Grayson.

Pero no deja de preguntarse, ¿qué pasará cuando ese momento llegue?

.

.

.

Arianna Draper no debería estar aquí, pero últimamente hay algo en su interior, algo que es impulsivo y feroz y que enseña los dientes.

John Doe (no, Jason Todd) la mira con sorpresa, seguido de disgusto.

\- ¿Debería decir “Qué sorpresa” o “Te tomó una eternidad”? – escupe él a través del teléfono. Un vidrio a prueba de balas separándolos. 

-John Doe, ¿en serio? – responde ella.

\- ¿Arianna Draper, en serio?

-Al menos el mío es original.

-Ya sabes cómo es esto, nosotros no existimos. Pero eso ya lo sabias cuando dejaste que me arrestaran. – murmura Jason.

Golpe bajo.

-Pero dime, _babybird_ , ¿no se va a enojar tu hermano mayor cuando sepa que viniste a ver a la mala influencia de la familia? 

_Richard._

No, Richard está demasiado ocupado no siendo Batman.

\- ¿Vas a decírselo? – inquiere ella con falso acento de los barrios bajos, tamborileando sus dedos con falsos tatuajes y anillos baratos sobre la mesita del cubículo de visitas.

Jason sonríe de lado antes de negar con la cabeza y ambos se quedan en silencio un par de segundos. Cuando Tim está a punto de tomar aire y hablar, es interrumpida por el segundo Robin.

-Vi las noticias. Lo hiciste bien.

Esta es la primera vez que Jason la halaga… O eso cree ella. Es decir, es lo más cercano un halago honesto que ha recibido de parte del vigilante, en cualquier caso.

-Recuerda eso. Luego trata de hacerlo.

Es una frase arriesgada que implica demasiado, ella no se lo habría dicho hace meses, pero ahora poco le importa si el ex Robin se enoja.

-Claro. En unos diez años, más o menos. Quizás cinco con buen comportamiento.

Jason aparta la mirada y Tim inhala con fuerza.

Dick realmente no puede entrarse de esto.

-Anulación de emergencia. _M-Z-9-22-Omega_ , - ella se pone de pie, y se permite mirar a Jason con cierta altanería, - Dilo a la medianoche. Una sola vez, ah, y mantén la respiración.

El teléfono cae de golpe, sin siquiera ser colgado en su lugar.

Jason parpadea confundido.

-Pero que… Oh.

Timothea Drake-Wayne acaba de sacar de prisión a Jason Todd.

.

.

.

-No esperaba una invitación tan abierta, - admite Jason mientras entra a la cueva, ligeramente cojeando y con su chaqueta negra de la última vez (personalmente Tim prefiere la café, no que vaya a decirlo).

-Veo que tu rodilla está sanada, - comenta Tim mientras se pone de pie para verlo de frente.

Jason le sonríe.

-Ya está casi lista para patear traseros de nuevo. Mmm, tú ya no te ves como algo que vomitó un perro.

Tim rueda los ojos.

-Las quemaduras están sanando, sin embargo, no te llamé para intercambiar números de nuestros doctores, - ella se aclara la garganta con fuerza, - Alfred encontró una suerte de testamento de Bruce, y hay un mensaje para ti.

Oh, y vaya que Tim ha querido verlo. No había mensaje para nadie más a parte de Jason, y ella luchó contra esa necesidad de verlo, de saber que podía ser tan importante para que solo Todd tuviera derecho de saberlo. Pero al final su corazón de niña buena pudo más y Tim no sabe qué dice el mensaje.

Jason bufa y acepta la USB que Tim le ofrece, procediendo a encerrarse en un cuartito de manteamiento en la esquina de la cueva.

Tras diez minutos de largo silencio, Jason sale con los puños escondidos en los bolsillos, caminando directamente a las vitrinas de los trajes. Específicamente, a la vitrina de su traje de Robin.

\- ¿Te dijo algo importante? – se atreve a preguntar Tim mientras camina hacia él, colocándose a su lado con una buena distancia en medio.

Todd agacha la cabeza.

-Me dijo lo que necesitaba oír… Creo.

Jason oye, sí, pero nunca escucha.

\- ¿Te dijo algo a ti? Ya sabes, antes de morir.

-Que no fuera mandona.

Ambos ríen por lo bajo.

-Suena a Bruce.

-Sí.

\- ¿Te lo dijo por ese equipo que solías dirigir o…?

Kon. Bart.

-Bruce… No sé, creo que siempre sintió que yo hacia las cosas a mi manera.

-Eso me decía a mí, aunque creo que yo era un poco más violento.

Sin darse cuenta, ambos se acercan un poco, acortando la distancia entre ellos (Tim se pregunta si debería preguntarle a Jason como fue su época de Robin, si acaso él…)

-Eras un Robin excelente, Jason.

\- ¿Tú crees?

Él se gira un poco, viéndola con curiosidad.

Tim se encoge de hombros.

-No actúes como si no recordaras lo que pasó, chico maravilla.

-Hmp, eras una niña muy escurridiza, solo te atrapé una vez, ¿no?

-Tampoco es como que los haya seguido tantas veces, fueron cinco, a lo mucho.

\- ¿Y por qué seguías a Batman?

-No seguía a Batman, es decir, lo hice la primera vez, pero después…

\- ¿Ajá?

-Te seguía a ti, ya sabes, Robin era lo más cool del mundo.

Jason parece sorprenderse de verdad.

\- ¿Un chico en leotardo te parecía cool?

-En mi defensa, era una niña muy rara.

Ambos se ríen con suavidad, acercándose un poco más y mirando a las vitrinas.

-Lamento lo del callejón, - susurra Jason, mirándola de reojo.

Ella niega con la cabeza.

-Jason… Moriste y volviste a la vida, entiendo que te sea difícil, solo… Tienes que dejarnos ayudarte.

Sus manos se acercan poco a poco, hasta que se rozan.

-Tim…

La pelinegra voltea, sintiéndose extrañamente tranquila.

-Dime.

El mayor no habla, en su lugar, se acerca lentamente a ella. Muy, muy lento; dándole tiempo de procesar sus intenciones.

Un beso. Jason quiere darle un beso.

Tim suspira antes de inclinarse y ponerse de puntitas, dejando que sus labios se encuentren con los del chico en un beso suave y profundo. Se concentran tanto en su ritmo que ambos caen al suelo de pronto, la espalda de Jason golpeando el piso mientras Tim se pega a su pecho.

Sería una situación erótica, pero no lo es.

Las manos de Todd toman el rostro de la chica con suavidad, manteniendo el contacto inocente y suave y calmado.

Es romántico y con sabor a tabaco y mentas y café.

Se separan tras varios minutos, ambos con las mejillas algo rojas y claramente comparando esto con aquel encuentro que tuvieron en el prostíbulo hace tantas noches.

_Tim no creía haber amado a Jason, pero…_

Unos pasos comienzan a escucharse en las escaleras y ambos se ponen de pie con rapidez.

Antes de que Tim pueda decirle a Jason que se quede, que arreglen esto juntos, que todavía pueden salvar a Gotham… Él se va.

-Te veré cuando te vea, - le dice sin girarse, huyendo por la salida del batimóvil.

Ella se queda quieta unos segundos, hasta que escucha la voz de Nightwing llamándola con fuerza.

La ojiazul no puede evitar sentirse extraña ese día, soñando con un rostro igual al de Bruce con besos que saben a manzana y una voz que la llama babybird.

.

.

.

Engañar a Shiva no es lo que Robin hubiera querido hacer, pero honestamente no se sentía en capacidad de vencerla en un combate mano a mano que fuera de verdad, un combate que fuese duelo a muerte y no una prueba para ver si merecía la misión.

La cosa es que Shiva apareció y trató de matar a Tim, lo cual es extraño, pero no demasiado. Ella había traicionado al Santuario, ella es un enemigo de la Liga de Asesinos. Tiene sentido que Shiva decida usar la ausencia de Batman para atacar.

No por eso le duele menos envenenar y verla caer; la victoria sin honor le sabe amarga y un escalofrió la recorre cuando ve la decepción en los ojos de su ex maestra.

-Timothea… Esta ciudad realmente te ha destruido.

Esa noche, Tim se da cuenta que el cuchillo que había traído de Nanda Parbat ha desaparecido.

Tiene una sensación muy extraña en su pecho.

.

.

.

Hay un Batman vestido con armadura metálica matando sin piedad alguna.

No hay rastros de Red Hood.

Tim quiere tener fe.

.

.

.

Tim se siente ridícula usando el traje de Batman. Es demasiado grande y holgado y masculino y se marea de solo pensar cómo debe verse.

Pero alguien debe ser Batman, alguien debe detener esto. Alguien tiene que salvar a Jason.

-Estoy cansada de tu baile de máscaras, Jason, - dice con firmeza mientras ambos se balancean por los techos de la cueva.

Dos viles burlas de Batman peleando. Dos Robins peleando. Dos huérfanos tratando de imponerse sobre el otro.

-Vamos, chica maravilla, esto solo está empezando.

Ella y Jason se habían besado. Jason huyó.

Justo como ahora, que se esconde en las sombras.

-Sal y pelea, Jason, ¿o te da miedo que te corte la cabeza?

Una risa hace eco en la cueva.

-Este lado no te lo conocía, Tim… Me gusta.

Imbécil.

-Voy a encontrarte, no importa donde…

Antes de que pueda terminar, algo la golpea fuertemente por detrás, y de no ser por la capucha reforzada del traje de Batman, estaría inconsciente.

-Aun puedes salvarte, Tim, - habla Jason antes de golpearla de nuevo, con fuerza y en la espalda.

Tim se d ala vuelta, respirando con fuerza, sintiendo la sangre en su espalda y el mareo debido al golpe en la cabeza.

-Dame la cara, maldito cobarde.

Un suspiro.

-Únete a mí, Timothea. Sé mi Robin.

Sé mía.

Otro golpe más fuerte, tumbándola al suelo y haciéndola escupir sangre. Jason… Jason realmente va a matarla, ¿no es así?

-Unirme a un psicópata despiada como tú, claro, ¿qué podría salir mal?

Jason escupe en el suelo.

\- ¿Te parece divertido, Timmy?

Ella se levanta y por fin regresa un golpe, haciendo que Jason retroceda antes de arrojarse sobre ella con ira.

-No deberías reírte, voy muy en serio, - gruñe antes de golpearle el rostro.

Tim lo patea, él la araña, ella lo electrocuta.

-Te ves ridícula vestida así, como una niña que sale a pedir dulces.

Ella trata de acuchillarlo, pero Jason la esquiva y la jala del brazo.

\- ¡Mírame! ¿Sientes el miedo? ¿El terror?

Esto… ¿Es esto lo que Jason sintió al morir? ¿Eso intenta causar en Tim?

\- ¿Sabes lo que veo? – pregunta ella cuando por fin logra alcanzar a Jason y golpearlo en el pecho con precisión, rompiéndole dos costillas de golpe y viéndolo encoger de dolor.

-Me veo a mi pateando t trasero, - afirma antes de golpearlo con su cabeza, ambas capuchas de kevlar resonando al chocar.

Y Jason ríe con la boca llena de sangre.

\- ¿Por qué te estas…?

Tim siente sangre resbalar por su torso, un dolor agudo apareciendo de repente y sus piernas fallándole.

\- ¿…riendo?

Robin cae al suelo, un batarang clavado en su corazón.

Y todo se vuelve oscuridad.

.

.

.

Ella despierta dos días después, con una cicatriz debajo del pecho izquierdo y el corazón roto.

No se atreve a decirle a Dick porqué fue a pelear sola con Jason, guardándose esos encuentros para sí misma. Al menos por un momento, había creído que podía hacerlo bien.

(Bruce hubiera ganado esa pelea, Bruce no le habría permitido enfrentarse a Jason, Bruce no se habría desagrado como ella lo hizo y Bruce no la habría mirado como lo hace Dick.

Con algo similar a miedo).

.

.

.

\- ¿Me estás despidiendo? – grita ella con furia.

Dick aparta la mirada, Damian pavonea su traje de Robin.

-Tim, no lo tomes así.

-Tranquilízate, Drake, aun puedes ser Batgirl…

Timothea siente algo apoderándose de su cuerpo, y antes de darse cuenta, le ha roto la nariz a Damian.

-Mi nombre es Tim Wayne, maldito bastardo.

Ella no debería ser así con Damian, él es un niño, ella tiene que entender, ella tiene que… Oh, al demonio.

Damian es un jodido malcriado que va a soltar lo que sabe sobre ella en cuanto encuentre algo que le favorezca al hacerlo. Damian intentó matarla. Damian es el hijo de Talía al Ghul.

Tim no tiene que ser linda con él, que se joda la ética.

Ella se marcha por las escaleras, ignorando el grito de Dick para que vuelva y que hablen frente a frente.

Como si no hubiera humillado suficiente a Tim por una noche.

.

.

.

El hecho la golpea mientras yace en el desastre de su habitación, recargada sobre un espejo roto y con las manos sangrando tras quebrar el lavabo.

Y la golpea con fuerza, claro como el agua y todo hace sentido.

Darkseid. Bruce. Tiempo.

-Bruce está vivo… Oh, Dios.

Ella se lleva las manos al cabello, jalándolo con fuerza al tiempo que su corazón late con energía.

Solo necesita encontrar como traerlo de regreso, pero Bruce está vivo. Todo este tiempo Bruce no ha estado muerto, ha estado perdido y solo, esperando que le rescaten.

La ojiazul se pone de pie y enciende su computadora.

Solo ocupa abrir la puerta y Bruce volverá.

(Y todo será como antes, ¿verdad?)

.

.

.

Semanas después, Tim descubre que París es hermosa, romántica como ningún otro lado. Llena de luces y flores y aroma a lluvia.

Timothea Drake se aloja en uno de los hoteles más caros de la ciudad, sentada en bata frente al espejo del tocador y comiendo fresas con crema mientras admira las notas que ha pegado en el espejo para facilitar su investigación. Bruce está vivo, vivo. 

(De reojo, mira el traje de Red Robin sobre su cama).

Ella se muerde los labios y trata de abrir sus ojos aun más, intentando ver la pieza faltante del rompecabezas.

Tim suspira antes de ponerse de pie y arrojar la bata para meterse semidesnuda a la cama y taparse con las sábanas blancas.

No se da cuenta de las cámaras ocultas, y mucho menos de los ojos verdes detrás de ellas que la miran con fascinación. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen que me atrasara, pero ando ocupada con el semestre y la Ra’sTim week. En fin, ya por fin llegamos a Red Robin. 
> 
> Había dicho que Ra’s iba a salir en este cap y la cosa es que originalmente todo este capítulo iba a ser flashbacks durante su tiempo con Z, Pru y Owens pero quedaba demasiado confuso, por lo que decidí hacerlo de esta forma.
> 
> Jason… No sé, me base en los comics al 99%, solo agregué lo del beso porque les digo, este fic es JayTim dead end aunque no parezca, jajaja.
> 
> He visto que ha llegado gente nueva al fic y eso me hace muy muy feliz, ya que es la historia que más disfruto escribir, aunque me cueste trabajo. Cada día nos acercamos más al desenlace.
> 
> Ultimo aviso es que al terminar esta historia haré otro fic con unos tres o cuatro finales o versiones alternativas, por pedido popular, la primera será de Jean y Tim y lo que pudo pasar si Jena hubiera sido más parecido a Bruce, ¡besos!

**Author's Note:**

> // Este fanfic fue originalmente publicado en fanfiction.net en marzo del 2020; a la fecha de 28/06/2020 fue trasladado a AO3.//
> 
> Bueno, yo se los he advertido al principio. Es un darkfic.
> 
> Decir que van a ser 25 capítulos es momentáneo. Ah, casi lo olvido, síganme en Twitter por si quieren hablar sobre comics o shippings, es @mistressofvos
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer, besos!


End file.
